


子非狐（香索+罗索）

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 子非狐1（香索+罗索）





	1. 子非狐1（香索+罗索）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 子非狐1（香索+罗索）

（一）花痴厨子与卖鱼剑客

巴拉蒂饭馆依河而建，作为仪河镇生意红火的所在，逢阴冷的鬼天气，还是冷清了下来。 

客人本就不多，坐桌边吃菜灌酒的多是行脚客或是当地的商贩混混，要挑个养眼的漂亮小姐伺候更是难上加难，至此主厨山治的脸也和天气一个色，店里的气氛愈发沉闷。 

到了午间没人吃饭，连三句话没正经的痞子混混也没影了。进厨房瞧一转，日常的扫除做完了，也没有需要提前准备的食材。探身到柜台后拿出账本开始翻找，过了好几页，目光最终落在账册边角的一个人名上。 

这个混蛋，有日子没来了，仔细算算，三十二天…… 

“真是闲得无聊了……没事提那个笨蛋干什么？”自说自话地骂一句，撂开账本，顺出一支细短的镂纹铜烟杆，烟杆中间挂一个小巧的线绳布袋，打开来抓点金黄的烟丝在烟嘴处填满，点上火深深吸几口，热辣的气体穿喉过肺，心情似乎好了一些。 

“到货了，出来给钱!”低沉的话音中，还有金属磕在青石板砖上的仓仓声。 

终于从烟丝的沁香中回过神来，准确地捕捉到店外的鱼腥味。 

无聊的情绪一扫而光，也许是面对新鲜食材产生了本能的习惯性反应，山治手拈烟杆，三两步跨出了店门，停在一个身背大鱼篓、肩挑两只铁桶的绿发男人面前。 

“哦，来了啊。又创新纪录，绕了一个月才找到这里？”探头瞅瞅水桶里摇头摆尾的游鱼，个头不一数目倒不少，背后大鱼篓里的虾蟹杂碎满到筐口，虽然差不多都歇气了但看成色还新鲜。 

“要买就买，不买滚。”绿发男人腰不弯背不弓，依然稳当地挑着背着，完全没有放下歇一歇的必要，似乎再站上一天都不成问题。左手扶担子，空闲的右手拄一柄纯黑色长刀，刀鞘上齐整地点缀着雪色裂瓣圆纹。山治伸手到水桶里试图摸条鱼出来看看，就见长刀呼地扫过来，刀的主人倒竖剑眉面色不善，“不买别碰!” 

“切，凶成这样想吓唬谁啊？老子还不愁买不到，再说最近也不需要那么多食材。” 

“不要拉倒，搞得好像老子只能卖给你家一样。”撂一句冷冷的话，绿发男人顺了扁担杆子转过身，选定一个方向，以刀鞘点地，不紧不慢地朝前走。 

端了烟杆慢慢悠悠嘬几口，透过飘升的烟雾，眼见绿发男人的背影开始模糊了，山治微一挑眉，瞅准散落在道边的石块，抬脚踢起一个，直奔那颗显眼的绿脑袋。 

受足了脚力的石块去势凶猛，与空气剧烈摩擦后发出劲急的风声，转瞬即到绿脑袋后面。而不明暗器去得快绿发男人反应也快，只见他脑袋一偏，竖起手中黑刀一挡一带，利落地化解危机后，倏地转过身来，在此过程中他仍挑担稳当，满到桶口的水一滴未洒。 

心说一月未见绿藻头的功夫又有长进，但瞅见对方紧绷着皮肉爱搭不理的臭屁表情，还是习惯性地耍起贫来，“哟，身手不错，要是你的方向感也沾反应力一成的光，鱼能保存得更久，还能多卖几个钱。”口头上讨个便宜平衡一下内心小小的不忿，更不等对方强词夺理便大义凛然地转移话题，“不过，话说回来，要是我现在不管，再放任你瞎耽搁，好好的食材又该糟蹋了，这有违厨师的原则。”说话时已来到绿发男人面前，随手捞条活鱼瞧瞧，“还不错，白痴终归有白痴办法，还知道养在水桶里挑着到处跑，那你背后怎么不换一大水缸，到时候存两天都不成问题，既能保鲜又不耽误修炼，一举两得啊……” 

“想找死？最近正愁找不到合适的练功对手，早想把你砍了！” 

作势要抽刀赶紧伸手一拦，“得，打架切磋我奉陪，先进店卸了货，好痛痛快快地揍你。” 

几乎每回碰头见面，总忍不住要抬杠耍贫嘴，吵得火热时，拳来脚往已成家常便饭，连店里的熟客都见怪不怪了，好色厨子山治和卖鱼剑客索隆好像天生的冤家似的，总为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事打闹得不消停，旁人想劝也插不进去手，最多是掌柜哲夫听得烦了，出来训人，结果演变成和自家小茄子剑拔弩张无法收拾的局面。 

难得有这样相安无事的时候，山治举着烟斗走在前面带路，索隆拄着剑默默地跟着，进仓库里卸下背上肩上的水货，一起来分类处理。忙完后山治取一罐酒，打发人到饭堂找个座先喝着，他钻进厨房弄点炒饭，好慰劳一下无可救药的路痴。 

那个白痴估计饿了有一阵子，山治也不再耗时间弄花哨的菜式，用冷米饭配些鲜菜鱼酥一炒，用大号汤碗盛了，亲自端到面前。 

一罐酒刚喝完就迎来香喷喷的炒饭，绿发男人也不客气，双手合十来个象征性的饭前礼，拾了筷子端起碗就开始往嘴里扒拉饭粒，丝毫没有表现出对某人高超厨艺的一丝动容，倒是在消灭完美食之后将碗筷重重一放，伸出沾了饭粒的手讨要报酬，“臭厨子，结账。”似乎嫌对方的回应不够及时，不耐烦地加重语气，“麻利点，我还要回去练剑。” 

看这心急的架势山治觉得可乐，有心逗一逗，便拖张椅子在他对面坐下，点燃烟袋翘起二郎腿，“急也不在这一会儿，你少走些冤枉路多匀出点练剑时间，早成天下第一剑客了……”听闻利剑出鞘的声音又转了话风幸灾乐祸，“稳住，绿藻头！你图痛快毁我的桌椅地板不要紧，可别再指望结账拿钱，说真心话，你不希望在这种小事上输给你那位鬼精灵的师兄亦风吧？” 

师兄亦风和路痴似乎是同等程度的禁忌词，好在绿藻头虽然绷着一张臭脸，还是咬着牙将刀回鞘，冷哼一声，“我和他不同，不会把比斗精力浪费在日常的筹钱任务上，输赢胜败，要看一个月之后的竞剑大会。” 

“一个月之后？竞剑大会？”瞅瞅索隆一本正经的严肃样，山治轻叹一声随口接话，“同门的比试不是你们剑道馆的惯例么？每年到这个时候，都要斗到血流成河才罢手。不出意外，最难缠的对手是你师兄亦风吧，也难怪，白痴果然要节省一切时间来修炼，连挑鱼背鱼的机会都不放过……” 

“你一个烧菜的厨子懂个毛？”不客气地打断某人的聒噪论调，“今年改规矩了，师父用祖传的名刀和道一文字当彩头，胜者即是和道的新主人。” 

“和道一文字？那把供奉起来的白刀？”稍微勾起一点好奇心，看着索隆握在掌中的黑刀笑了笑，“确实，对你这种刀痴来说和道价比千金。那从另一方面想，和道既然是你师父祖传的宝刀，得了它也就意味着剑道馆的继承，你想抢彩头恐怕不容易。” 

索隆不屑地冷冷一笑，“师父从未言明得和道和得剑道馆的继承资格等同，就你废话连篇歪理一堆。” 

无奈地摇摇头，深感和死脑筋聊天太费神，但可怜其单纯，还是忍不住善意提醒，“我能这么想，你那小心眼的师兄能没点复杂的看法？他从来都觉得有你这样的白痴愣头青做对手着实气人，巴不得你一败涂地永无翻身之日，能让你松活地混过去？” 

索隆听得不耐烦，拍桌而起，“这种事轮不到一个臭厨子啰嗦，没有和道作彩头我们也要拼个你死我活，早来晚来都一样。”一扬下巴再伸手，“最后说一遍，结账给钱！没空和你瞎扯……” 

吐一串长长的烟圈舒活一下胸中的闷气，也感觉再和这种家伙扯下去能胸闷三天，最好占点嘴上便宜就收场，于是半带了结半带泄愤地冲他脑门甩一枚贝利过去。 

又是轻描淡写地伸手一接，搁掌中掂了掂，突然将其抛高，在钱币滴溜溜下落时左手抽刀望空一削，右手及时接住分裂成两半的贝利，半块塞进腰封另外半块再给山治抛回去，“找你的，接住了，老子才不需要一个白痴厨子的无聊施舍！” 

“呵……”捏着残缺的半枚钱币，收也不是扔也不行，这回真的是无名火蹭蹭往上冒，恨不得用银锭子把某颗绿脑袋砸个洞好让多余的水淌出来给脑仁留点生长空间，“老子才是……会对一个二愣子施舍？服侍漂亮姑娘都没空有功夫睬你？乘早滚回去练你的破剑……” 

“切，以为老子爱来啊？满屋子烟味能把人熏死。”拄着剑来到门口，一拍脑袋又忽然想起事儿来，转身往回走，“哦，对了，东西还没拿……臭厨子，仓库在哪儿？” 

仔细打量一下手中的半枚钱币，切口平滑，断得干净利落，显然又是某人炫耀剑术的产物，还搞什么公平交易不贪旁人半点便宜，把自己的出手大气嘲讽得一文不值，想想就来气，“你是战无不胜牛气冲天的大剑豪啊，还用我来告诉你？有能耐自己找去……” 

（二）盲眼索隆

话音未落，索隆当真梗着脖子往里钻，手中黑刀随着奇怪的节奏轻点地面探路，步伐稳健不紧不慢，每当要触及桌椅墙柱时总能灵巧地避开，而后依着谜一样的记忆和直觉，他选定一扇门推开，大刺刺地闯进去。 

“慢着慢着，谁允许你擅闯我的小店了？”还是拿从不受人威胁的倔驴蹄子没办法，山治认命地撂下不值钱的架子，招呼在客房里瞎转悠的家伙，将人带到正确的位置，“带上你的白痴装备赶紧走，省得你师父又大张旗鼓地寻人。” 

索隆也不急着怼回来，随手将身边的东西摸一遍，确认两只大铁桶、一根扁担加一个鱼篓是自己的，在不经意间碰到旁边一个装清水的大瓦缸突发奇想，张口管山治要结实的麻绳，另附一套匪夷所思的说辞，“臭厨子平时没几句话能入耳，但我觉得你先前说的用大水缸代替竹篓装鱼的提议不错，一来可以用水缸保鲜，二来可以借负重修炼，筹钱修行两不误。”听到咬牙切齿的声音又连着补充一句，“觉得亏的话我留下鱼篓跟你换。” 

真的，从索隆出现到现在，山治曾怀疑自己是不是太刻薄了一点，没话找话无事生非，但现在看见一超越人类认知的生物借一个修炼的破理由，不管在场的主人同不同意，真找一根麻绳把装了大半水的瓦缸绑了背到背上，再挑好一对铁桶，昂头挺胸站直了，就等自己挪步带路。 

在这种情况下，任何嘲讽的语言都是苍白的，主要是那位做出疯狂举动的家伙理直气壮丝毫不嫌尴尬，自己反倒像一个小肚鸡肠少见多怪的异类，山治笑也不是骂也不是，抽几口烟冷静一下，在索隆不耐烦的催促中带路往店外走去。 

憋着一肚子闷火在前面走，后面的脚步声和黑刀点地的声音轻不可闻，只有悬挂挂两个空桶的铁链钩子发出断断续续的金属摩擦声，扰得人心烦意乱。 

“喂，厨子，等我下次来的时候正式打一架吧。” 

“还用等下次？现在就想踢爆你的疙瘩脑袋！”习惯性地怼完却没听到对方回嘴，有些奇怪，心不在焉地晃悠两步，蓦地察觉对方语气中特有的严肃，不自觉地停下脚步，回身审视那张和语气一样严肃的脸，“想干嘛？老子踢你的次数还少？还用你一本正经地找虐？” 

“想了几天，师父说的有点道理，应该换不同类型的对手修炼，才能突破剑术的瓶颈。” 

绿藻头肯吃口头上的便宜真不习惯，山治索性也顺坡下，打个哈哈，“原来是想找陪练，好在最近店里的生意清闲，就给你个面子。” 

双方默然无语，拐过一个弯，转眼即到了打尖的接客厅，再走几步即可出饭馆。“到了，出了门就是大路。”依然像往常那样回到柜台，漫不经心地看索隆靠着黑刀探路，顺利地走到门口。不过这次，他离开得并没有那么干脆，要跨门槛的脚抬到一半又收回来。 

“喂，臭厨子……” 

“干嘛？想找揍？”今天的绿藻头似乎有点神叨叨的。 

“亦风和师父都有意无意地提到我难以突破的一个瓶颈，那你觉得，真的是眼睛吗？” 

不经意的瞬间，视线正好撞上那凝滞无神的红瞳，像两颗渲染了纯净赤色的珠石，空有靓丽的外表却是无用的装饰，无法窥见世间万物。是从什么时候，开始习惯没有人叫自己圈圈眉的日子，好像过了很久，久到心神麻木，渐渐习惯他是一个瞎子的事实。 

“哑巴了？干嘛不说话？”确实太安静了，静到听不见呼吸的的声音。 

“呃，没什么……”从混乱的臆想回到现实似乎经过了漫长的过程，愣愣地看着不知何时跌落到柜台上的烟斗，舌头有点不听使唤，“其实吧……亦风那小子从来都不安好心，你应该去问你的耕四郎师父……”话一出口又想起他先前说的就是耕四郎和亦风。 

“切，我跟一个只会叫唤爱呀爱的臭厨子犯得着说这个吗？无聊……”索隆似乎没从山治的话音中察觉对方的失态，随口嫌弃一句，抬腿出了店门。 

是啊，如果没有那场阴差阳错的变故，或许所谓的瓶颈就不复存在吧…… 

索隆走了好一会儿，山治还没从冗杂的记忆中回过神来。如果可以的话，他愿意把十多年前的记忆完全切除，就像处理食材时切掉坏的部分一样，就算做不到，也尽量把心情停留在当下，不要再触碰那沉甸甸的伤感。 

不幸的是，越想摆脱越容易陷入一个迷离的怪圈，往往在不经意间就走到深渊边缘，飘飘摇摇的，随时都可能掉下去。 

（三）晓晓小姐

“这有什么可烦恼的呀？错又不在你。” 

甜甜软软的嗓音毫无征兆地在耳边响起，比山治最拿手的糕点还香甜，比最上等的绸绢缎带还轻软。在山治的印象中，女人的声音都有着各式各样的柔美婉转，但能发出如此清甜软萌的声音的，世间仅此一位。 

每次听到这样的嗓音，心先软了七分，再看到那张娇俏玲珑的粉嫩小脸，任有天大的烦忧也尽溶于春水。 

山治没察觉自己的心境因她的到来而发生了颠覆性的变化，倒是身体先动起来，收起抽得发烫的烟斗，简单整理衣装，将人请到内堂，端来预备售卖的新鲜糕点，在她面前的桌子上摆成一排，“想吃什么自己挑，这几天客人少，卖不出去只能浪费了，不嫌麻烦的话晓晓小姐可以打包带走一些。” 

晓晓，人如其名。缺成熟少女的窈窕和挺拔，体形娇小如孩童，身高仅及山治的腰，一席淡粉色的碎花纱裙更显得她像一个懵懂纯真的小公主，只有在仔细审视那不同于稚女的明朗的脸部轮廓线，审视那双透着洗沥世俗的精光的丽目后，才会在她的心理年龄上再加一个十。 

这应该是上限了，毕竟从她出现在山治面前到她欢欢喜喜地拿着糕点往嘴里送，两腮撑得鼓鼓的，眉眼弯成月牙，探出纱裙的小细腿不自觉地在桌子下摆荡，像个得了零食就满足的小孩子。 

“王子殿下做的糕点最棒了，吃多少都不嫌腻，能常来店里的家伙真幸福。” 

“那个……晓晓小姐，我……” 

“啊啊……抱歉啦，才想起你不喜欢这个称呼，还是要叫你山治哥哥……”晓晓似乎因不能用爱称而小小的失落了须臾，旋即又在美味中平复心情，一边咬糕点一边问，“索隆是第一次问你关于他眼睛的事吗？” 

目光聚焦于粘在晓晓粉唇边的面粒上，又渐渐恍惚了，“应该是吧，好像……他也不是冲着我来……仅仅是像聊天一样提出心中的困惑，也许他到了撒加面前也会问同样的话。” 

“就是嘛，”晓晓含糊不清地吐着字，“像索隆那种粗神经的人，就算眼睛看不见了也能活得很好，完全用不着担心，倒是山治哥哥太敏感了，什么事都要算在自己头上。” 

山治移开目光，四处张望找着烟斗，看看晓晓又放下了，起身准备去厨房，“那个，我去厨房给你弄几个小菜……” 

“山治哥哥你又来了，在我面前还那么拘谨，搞得我都充满了犯罪感。”掏出一条雪白的娟帕将手和脸擦干净，拾起被弃下的烟斗，笑着递到山治面前，“最喜欢看你抽烟了，很少有男人能把烟抽得优雅养眼。还有，再过一会儿到晚间的饭点，客人该多起来了有得忙的，要是我来了尽给你添麻烦，还不如不来。” 

被夸的山治有些飘飘欲仙，更难拒绝晓晓的好意，接了烟斗坐到她对面，擦亮火石点燃烟丝，沉吟片刻才说，“晓晓小姐，记得你和我提过索隆的事，他是被那帮恶妖袭击，头部受创才导致的失明，只是，连七岁前的记忆都清空了，似乎有点……” 

“对呀，”晓晓双手托腮，定定地直视山治的眼睛，“是有点不可思议，但是在脑袋受伤的情况下，作为一个普通人类，他能保全性命已经很不容易了，更何况除了眼睛，他并没有留下什么后遗症。” 

面对这样可爱软萌的女孩子，一般男人都情愿相信她的话，更何况是山治这样的男人。至于内心那些挥之不去的疑云，他还是打算用其他渠道来探寻真相。


	2. Chapter 2

（四）天才剑客亦风

避灵寺名为寺院实为浪人耕四郎主事的剑道馆，座落于樱山脚下，距源源而流的仪河不过半里之遥，溯流而下即可到达山治所在的巴拉蒂饭馆，这也是无可救药的路痴能花一定时间找山治用海鲜换钱的原因，要换个地方的话，索隆大部分的练剑时间很可能要被迷路挤占。

前方隐隐传来节奏单一的木鱼敲击声，回到熟悉的地带，绿发剑士的步伐明显加快了，几步踏上石阶，黑刀抵上朱漆木门轻轻推开，木鱼的敲击骤停，随即便有一句苍老沉缓的问候声递入耳中，“索隆，今天回来得挺早的嘛，鱼虾也都卖出去了，哈哈……又是卖给巴拉蒂饭馆？”

“嗯。”索隆冲声音所在的方向点点头算是回应，也没在意问候中夹带的调侃意味，继续快步往前。

索隆性子孤僻，生就一副严肃冷峻生人勿近熟人更要保持距离的面相，旁人休说大意调侃，就是搭句话也会心里犯怵，而在剑道馆内，除了馆主耕四郎，就属这个胡须花白的守门老僧空海特殊，能跟索隆随意开腔而不被回怼警告，其实这也跟老僧的忠厚和善分不开，见人都是一副乐呵呵的喜相，接物待人稳妥诚恳，守门的闲暇时间敲敲木鱼，清扫院子，有人托他交接物品、传话送信也来者不拒，任谁都对他恨不起来。

“等等等等，差点给忘了，瞧我这记性……”叫停了绿发剑士的脚步，等他转过身来，空海才慢悠悠地上前去，“索隆啊，馆主说你一回来就去会客厅一趟，有事要交代。”说着又拍拍索隆的肩放低声音，“今天下午来了一个带刀的怪人，好像就是找你的，馆主叫你去应该是为了这件事。”

“嗯，知道了。”表情音调淡定如初，提了黑刀径直往前，朝想象中的会客厅走去，七拐八拐绕过了不少弯子，始终没闻到会客厅前竹子特有的清香味，倒是有一种不详的预感，空气中似乎弥漫着熟悉的危险气息。

触地的黑刀随主人的意志闻风出鞘，向杀气倾泻的地带横劈过去，劈到中途被阻住去势，金属利器交碰的嗡鸣声恒久不绝。

兵器相撞的余音尚未消散，牵带黑刀的力道突然撤去，全力施为的索隆不由自主地前栽一步，肩挑的两只空铁桶随之晃荡不停，撞上了近旁的石柱。不给人任何喘息的机会，微不可查的凉意逼近后颈，索隆仗着本能俯身避让，而随之落地的铁桶的咣当声却干扰了剑士对利刃破空时特殊风声的判断，左肋突感凉痛，已然中招。

显然，用来负重锻炼体能的铁桶和背上的瓦缸在遇上高手时俨然就是累赘，但对手明显不想给索隆去除累赘的机会，攻击一招比一招劲急，逼得他连挡连退。

再一味消极防守必败无疑，索隆一手持黑刀大开大阖地劈刺，另一手抓了肩上的累赘连桶带扁担一股脑地朝对手砸去。这个临时武器耍起来比顺手的刀剑笨重得多，被轻松躲过后摔落，砸得地面石板尽碎，灰土飞扬。

“呵呵，用刀都砍不到我还想用这破烂家伙伤人？你的脑子是瓦砾做的吧，难怪连最简单的辨方向认路都做不到，还要劳驾本天才领你去会客厅。”

清冷的嗓音透着五分阔少爷的刁痞气，极尽嘲讽之能事，一般人听了难免愤懑，偏就看似容不得欺侮的索隆镇定如斯，冷冷回应，“是师父叫你来的吧，既然愿意当听话的乖徒弟又何必聒噪？事情紧急师父自会来找我，真没必要劳你的大驾。”

索隆对这样的突然袭击和挖苦嘲讽早已习惯，习惯到能匀出余力来防守回怼，现在觉察出对方气息突转急促、兵刃杀意陡增就知道已经激起了对方的怒意，如若双目能视物，他的表情一定很有趣。

“哼！自己得罪人惹出乱子还要盼着老头儿去收拾，一口一个师父叫得多亲热，乖徒弟的头衔真轮不到本人来受领。”

毒舌功力和他神鬼莫测的御刀术一样，从不甘屈居人下，除了逆魂刀刀主亦风外，避灵剑道馆内找不出第二个。

亦风早索隆半年进避灵寺，拜入耕四郎门下学习剑术，论辈分索隆得谦虚地叫声师兄。此人确实也当得起首席师兄的名头，自小天赋异禀，记忆力超群，仅一年就学完了入门的“一佰零八式”，那时他才满八岁，而年龄相仿的索隆受目盲和悟性困扰，苦修三年学个大概，直到现在，也没能把佰零八式学全悟透。在学艺的十年间，索隆更是败多胜少，在一年前的同门武试上以重伤的代价险胜亦风，而今年的竞剑大会势必又是一场苦战。

亦风自负才智卓绝，学艺初期就已经完胜剑道馆内的绝大部分学徒，不论是剑术上还是心理上，一般人再不敢与之争锋。而索隆则是学徒中的特例，在剑术上被打压并不足以磨灭他的斗志，败得越惨练剑越勤，几乎到了不死不休的境地，于是多人的同门竞技演变成索隆亦风两人的鏖战死磕，亦风自视甚高，无论如何也不能忍受一个目盲悟性低的师弟不断缩短与自己的差距，去年武试上的小败简直是奇耻大辱，恨不得时光倒流，多花几分精力钻研剑术，好抹杀黑历史，方才借机偷袭，也是为检验近期修炼的成果，看看绿发男人左肋深黛色布衫上洇出的鲜艳红色，嘴角扬起一个明显的弧度，可仔细审视对方的精神状态，发现这一招下刀轻浅，并没有对索隆的战力造成明显的损耗，可见他应变及时，还能保持自身的攻防节奏，继续斗下去，亦风没有十足的必胜把握。

在亦风发愣的当口，索隆想起那个来意不善的带刀怪人，不愿多作纠缠，捡拾起地上的扁担铁桶，任选了一个方向离开是非之地，至于师父耕四郎劳动大驾来领人去会客厅就是后话了。

对授业恩师劝诫“同门和睦文明切磋”的高论不以为意，索隆的心思全在对面那人的身上。

气息内敛不外露，将自身存在感降低到和茶座一样的程度，连带他随身的佩刀都透着深渊似的神秘，当耕四郎问及来意，他漫不经心地随口应答，丝毫不显拘束。

“当家的，不是我有意打扰找贵馆的麻烦，而是因为阁下的高徒给我造成了不必要的麻烦……”那人刻意顿了顿，索隆感觉到犀利的目光射向自己，遂抬首相迎，心说就是七天前偶然撞见他带刀疾走，被他身上散发的神秘气息所引逗，有心论剑决高低，稍作切磋，可这人拒不出手，连姓名也视若珍宝不肯透露半字，索隆无奈作罢，谁曾想这人居然找上门来。

“因此，要在贵馆叨扰几天，至于地点嘛……听说索隆当家的独自住在寺院后山的石屋里，那边清净宽敞，再好不过。剑道馆既然由耕四郎当家的主事，那就先请你看过这个再做决断。”

一个巴掌大的铁牌准确无误地抛到耕四郎座旁的茶桌上，触桌即停，没有半分滑动，也没有震动到桌上的茶盏，可见此人功力不俗。耕四郎拿过铁牌抚摸审看片刻，当即回应，“既是仪间盟的妖捕驾临，剑道馆自当尽地主之谊，索隆啊，这几天，你就和这位客人挤一挤，依为师看，不出七天，客人的麻烦就自行解决了。”

不速之客轻笑出声，笑中捎带几分敬意，“当家的好眼力，不愧为剑道大师。”说完走近前来，礼貌性对索隆地客气一句，“索隆当家的，上回事出紧急，这次倒可以报姓名了，在下特拉法尔加·罗，多多指教。”

贸然拦人邀斗给这位造成多大的麻烦索隆不清楚，来找茬儿添堵的意思却很明显了，一应底细打探得清楚，轻松拿下自家的老好人师父，当事人连拒绝的余地都没有，还不用提旁边落井下石火上浇油的某位。

“小师弟，自己惹的祸就该自己担着，妖捕大人肯赏光住你的破石屋，那该是积了几世的德……”

“亦风！为师说过在竞剑大会前不能私下比斗吧？”

“老头儿……呃……师父，冤枉死了，我哪有私下比斗，只是在给一个冥顽不化的路痴指方向而已。好比劝一头倔牛按规定路线犁田，你不用上鞍辔犁头强硬地拉拽，压根没法操作。你也知道，给我们的小师弟指路，光靠嘴说可不行……”话音未落，便被双刀出鞘的声音打断，亦风一边躲一边叫嚷，“老头儿，你现在看清楚，这是他要逞凶斗狠的啊，我可没本事逼他……”

馆主大人扶了扶眼镜，深感剑道馆的未来堪忧。

（五）避灵寺和馆主耕四郎

避灵寺原为一座供奉神龛的寺院，寺主是一个隐世的无名僧人，因此寺院虽宽敞宏大，香客却少得可怜，等到耕四郎接手，将其改造为剑道馆后才渐渐热闹起来，各个空闲的屋舍院落也得到充分利用，寝室、供饭的膳堂、用来单独教习剑术的秘阁、存放日常用品的储物间、澡堂、会客厅、供奉快刀名剑的藏剑阁、练武场、菜园等一应俱全。

耕四郎是远近闻名的大好人，自剑道馆建成后就开始收留流浪的幼童，选根骨和心性俱佳的教习剑术，余下的跟着原在的一个叫乌尓基的破戒僧干剑道馆的一应杂活，这样既能强身健体又可磨炼心性，学习最基本的生存本领。当时间匆匆流逝，不少无家无亲的可怜孩子长大成人后，总是带着无限的感激和不舍离开剑道馆外出谋生，大部分人都混得不错，能自力更生。

而学剑就不同了，能拜入耕四郎门下学剑的弟子本就不多，一部分因各种原因半途而废的，只能转到破戒僧手下去干活，到头来所剩无几，再加上慕名来拜师学艺的，不过十余人，其中学有所成的也就四人，分别是亦风、索隆、萨加和达斯琪。索隆和萨加都是自幼被收留，长住剑道馆；至于亦风，就住仪河镇的集市上，家里只有一个年过半百的阿婆，开了一家杂货铺，纯粹是小本生意，而亦风硬是活出了大少爷的派头来，再加上他是被耕四郎相中，带入剑道馆学艺而非主动上门拜师，更是让这位天才恃才傲物，对耕四郎高兴时叫声师父，大多时候一口一个老头儿；达斯琪则是一个唯一一名女弟子，属痴迷剑术慕名拜师的那类。

耕四郎在收留幼童时从来都是秉持着教养的心态，盼着他们有朝一日能改变自身的命运，因此要求他们干杂活，学习生存技艺，靠自己的劳动来抵偿在剑道馆生活的费用，只酌情照顾少数身体残疾或是智力低下的孩童，就算索隆萨加这种有资格学剑的弟子，不用成天干杂活，却也要花时间筹得钱财来贴补剑道馆的用度。像达斯琪、亦风这种拜师入门的，家境都相对宽裕，自然要付一定的学费。

索隆刚开始接筹钱任务时真可谓一筹莫展，不能偷不能抢，还有巨大的认路障碍，好在他自幼身强体健臂力远超常人，可以干力气活，帮破戒僧乌尓基背菜到仪河镇的集市上，或是给商铺店堂搬运货物，赚得不多也算勉强完成任务。直到有一次不慎掉进河里，在生死边缘挣扎时似乎是受了求生欲望和神秘本能的指引，在胡刨乱划水的过程中，居然自己掌握了粗浅的游泳方法，再掉进水里不至于溺死，后来守门的老大爷空海又教了一些更精细的潜水技能，而索隆因目盲原因感知力较强，进入水中，水流比气流更明显易察，因此索隆抓鱼拿蟹的本事非一般人可比。

捞了海鲜还需要售卖换钱，恨不得把吃饭睡觉的时间都拿来练剑的索隆可没有闲心成天守在鱼摊前浪费精力，就只能把货卖给餐馆商铺，在此过程中，索隆误打误撞进巴拉蒂饭馆，结识了老板哲夫和山治，那时的山治只是一个切菜切到手、会把饭炒糊的小帮厨，索隆也只是一个不会给鱼虾保鲜提高卖相，还老是看小帮厨不顺眼的楞头小子。一晃十年过去，小帮厨成了独当一面的副主厨，楞头小子也成长为一个小有名气的卖鱼剑客。用海鲜筹钱既节时省力又可获得可观的收入，十余年来，仪河里的水族们受尽索隆和巴拉蒂饭馆的“洗礼屠戮”。

索隆的生存和学艺都不成问题，但独来独往不喜人亲近的性子至今未变，剑道馆里有大伙一起挨个儿挤着睡的大通铺房，也有几间独立的寝室，索隆因目盲所以听力感知力比常人敏锐得多，睡集体的通铺房觉得太吵闹，独立的寝室又只剩夹在亦风和耕四郎房间中间的那间，夹在这两位中间他觉得不能安生，干脆搬到寺院后山的一座石屋里，那原是寺主无名僧人闭关清修的地方，为了锻炼心志考验修为，石屋造得极其简陋，冬不能保暖御寒，夏不能避暑驱热，有门无窗，有顶无梁，所谓的家具仅有一张铺了一层薄被褥的石板床，一个石凳一张石桌，一个小得可怜的带烟囱的小土灶，一个可放置东西的三层石台架，台架上摆了一应保养刀剑的工具和瓷杯碗筷等最基本的日常用品，除此之外再无他物。

（六）不速之客特拉法尔加·罗

石屋处在后山树林之中，只此一条三尺宽的青石板小道将其与避灵寺主院相连，没有让路痴晕头转向的岔路，耕四郎将人送到小道的路口后，索隆也能顺利地领着罗到住处。

难怪路上耕四郎一直强调石屋简陋叫他多担待，到地方后，罗打量一下环境，小幅度地抽抽嘴角。不过条件虽简陋，清净这一条倒是让他相当满意。

坐在屋里唯一的一张床上，随后只听砰地一声，石门关上，不设窗子的石屋顿时伸手不见五指。

还不等罗惊讶，索隆幽幽开口，“你此来到底是要干什么？”

“我来找个清净的地方养伤。”

索隆很快听到发动功法时极其细微的嗡鸣声，随着周围气流的涟漪式波动，一股掺杂着邪气的血腥味散漫开，看来他的确受伤不轻，先前只是用了神秘的功法掩藏伤势。

这并不能解答索隆的疑惑，“清净的地方多得是，不止我这一处。”

“因为我受伤是因你之故。”

“？”

“七天前我正在拘捕一只被仪间盟通缉的大妖，被索隆当家的死缠着比剑，错过了最佳的抓捕时机，再过四天，我找到这孽畜的时候，它也找到了强劲的帮手。”罗的语气里没有多少责备的意思，反倒是在索隆沉默时多了几分调侃意味，“避灵寺是有名的防妖辟邪之所在 ，我找来时听闻你是馆主耕四郎当家的弟子，也不好麻烦别人了。”

索隆转过头冷哼一声，不再搭理无形之中添的麻烦，来到台架边取了保养刀剑用的棉布、米纸、粉球和防锈油，坐到石桌边，抽出鞘身漆黑的雪走，在一边刀身上滴好防锈油，用米纸包住粗擦一遍使油布满刀身，再拿粉球裹了粉密密地蘸上去，最后分别用干净米纸和白棉布细细地擦拭。一番精心护理后，刀身更是光亮如新，即使在黑暗的石室中也能发出莹莹微光。

坐在床上枯等的罗听着索隆擦刀的声响，慢慢意识到瞎子能适应黑暗而索隆也没有丝毫开门透光或是点灯照顾明眼客人的事实，只能主动开口，“索隆当家的，这里没有光，疗伤不便。”

索隆二话不说，起身打开石门，刚要回返到桌边，就听罗无奈地说:“天快黑了，屋里还是很暗。”为了让他闭嘴，索隆到台架上摸来一根来客时的备用蜡烛点燃。

罗从随身的兽皮袋里取出药丸、绷带、小刀等治伤用品放在床上，暂时没有闭嘴的意思，“我需要一盆热水。”

昏黄的烛光打在那张被些许愠怒锐化了棱角的脸上，罗觉得欠索隆一个明确的解释，于是懒懒地说道:“我的伤是你间接导致的，所以……你要负责到底。”

从鼻孔里重重呼出一口气，搬柴提桶时制造的粗暴声响昭显了某人的不耐烦。到石屋后的一口古井里打好水，提到屋里的小灶上烧好，开始去擦另一把刀鬼彻。

“我疗伤时不能受到影响。”越来越得寸进尺。

绿发男人擦刀的手停了停，搁下工具到床边把被褥上的那些不属于自己的东西抓摸干净，再提了那只装热水的桶走出门去，随后空手回转，拇指一歪指指外面，惜字如金，“柴棚，很清净。”

“……”

至少要在小石屋逗留三五天，只是想和陌生的室友套套近乎，好了解他的脾性。似乎记得手下的佩金评价过，自己套近乎的方式一向酸刻欠揍，绵里藏针，剖开来瞧的话脏腑肚肠都黑透了，这样看来，大概是遇上克星，玩脱了。只能自行把送出去的东西搬回来，正式开始疗伤。

特拉法尔加·罗，继承了父母的精湛医术，掩藏伤势并自行疗伤都是举手之劳，身兼的手术恶魔果实能力与医术更是相得益彰。吟出“空间屠宰”的咒语，幻出淡蓝色的半球，血肉之躯便被那柄白纹十字长刀分割，无痛无血，不伤不死，将分割开的肉体拼接上，又完好如初，不会留下丝毫动过刀的痕迹，若不是绿发剑客不能视物，早惊奇得合不拢嘴。

嗡鸣再次出现，虽然看不见，擦刀的索隆还是被这种奇异的声音吸引，皱眉问道:“你施展的是什么妖法？”

会理睬自己，看来没有真的生气，套近乎的机会又来了，只是妖法这词太失礼了，“在避灵寺生活这么长时间，身为寺主耕四郎的徒弟，索隆当家的居然连人与妖都分不清楚？”

以索隆的感知力当然不至于人妖不分，只是对这位功法诡异的不速之客含带怨怒而已，现下经人一激，不甘示弱地回驳道:“你即使是人，也不是什么易与之辈。”

一个腹黑酸刻，一个直肠骄躁，这样的两个人，确实不能愉快地聊天。

好在罗似乎对“不是易与之辈”这样的评价很受用，遂收敛性子，语气平和地问:“听说过恶魔果实吗？”

索隆是那种遇强则上，逢弱必退的人，越和他叫板他越来劲，对方友善和气的话他不会无理死磕惹是生非，正所谓人不犯我，我不犯人。

“恶魔果实？听人提起过，也遇到过，这种能力非人类可为，已然近妖。”于是想起那个在巴拉蒂饭馆蹭吃蹭喝的草帽小子路飞，身体和橡胶一样有弹性，手脚能大幅度伸长在人身上绕好几圈，胃袋如黑洞食量赛大象，他那吃饭打瞌睡的哥哥则能凭空冒火，稍稍接近他都有灼热的感觉。

“当然，果实能力本就是人吃恶魔果实得来的，像是一种让人界与妖界平衡共生的产物，妖可虚活千年，修得惊世骇俗的妖法，人类虽为万物灵长，生具慧根，数量众多，个体却脆弱易逝，不借助佛法道术和恶魔果实能力，如何跟妖界分庭抗礼，建立人妖共处的仪间盟。”


	3. Chapter 3

（七）人与妖的共存渊源

这是一个人类和妖族共存的世界，不计那些像芝麻粒一样的岛屿陆地，大板块主要分东南西北四大洲，人类聚居于物产丰富、环境气候较为温和稳定的东洲和南洲，妖族集中在环境相对恶劣的北陆，西陆是神秘的未知区域，吞噬生灵无数，人类根据方向假想了它大概的位置并取了名字，并没有人去过。

在这个庞大的世界里，虽然南洲东洲同为人类聚居地，但南洲陆地板块仅及东洲的一半，气候的变幻比东洲更复杂，还盘踞了几只修为高深的大妖，因此所居的人类相对稀少，比起一派祥和的东洲，多了几分不稳定因素。

仪河镇为东洲至中的所在，地势较为平坦，人员商货流通频繁，被视为东洲的中心，除此之外还有风车村、橘子镇、谢尔滋镇、可可西亚村、西罗布村、罗格镇等诸多大小村镇，而维系人妖和平的仪间盟的总舵却建在位置靠东洲南海岸的罗格镇，这还有一段历史渊源。

自古以来，人与妖无论在形貌、实力、生存方式还是思想价值观上都凑不到一起，妖在人的印象中是狂野凶悍的可怕怪物，人在妖的眼中是躯体迟钝头脑复杂的奇怪生物，人与妖因生存爆发的争斗难以计数。妖族数量偏少，不满于在偏狭贫瘠的地带艰难过活而眼看人类在物产丰盈的陆地过得滋润，仗着妖力强横寿命长久而横行肆掠。人类个体相较妖虽迟钝脆弱寿命短暂，却胜在数量庞大，且相当一部分人类的智力远超包括妖在内的其他生灵，不仅在有限的生命里创造出可降妖除怪的诸多法器宝物和道术咒印，更有胆大不畏死的人吞食恶魔果实，借天赐之力抗衡强大的妖怪。双方势均力敌，拼得苍穹易色地抖山颤，战斗可谓惨烈异常。

在人妖胶着难分、双方几乎毁宗灭族时，人类阵营中一个叫哥尔·D·罗杰的头领站出来跟妖族议和，提出一系列休战后和平共存的条件，据说此人战力超群，身上的血液不仅可免疫对人致命的妖毒，还能克制强大的妖力，鏖战七天不眠不休仍能屹立不倒。元气大伤的妖族面对这样的议和也只能顺势而为，由妖界实力最强的妖皇白胡子出面，在激烈的对峙争吵后双方达成和解协议。

第一，人和妖以海做隔划地而居，人居东洲南洲而妖住北陆，不得互相侵犯领地；第二，人类和妖族各派遣己方使者，合建一个人妖联盟的最高统治机构——仪间盟，坚决清除那些残害对方族类影响和平的异类。

和议达成，人妖休战，仪间盟就此留存下来，总舵设在东洲的罗格镇，罗杰的故乡，以此来纪念那个改变了世界命运的男人。

说成纪念缅怀无可厚非，妖的寿命可达千年甚至万年，人却只有百年之数，罗杰纵使再强也难逃人类的生老病死。人妖大战已过去近五百年，妖皇白胡子至今仍在统领妖界，人类则重复着死亡与繁衍的自然循环，除了极少数因缘际会修炼成仙的特殊异人，当年在战争中幸存的人早已身消骨灭，留下代代子孙，因此仪间盟内人类使者的换代比妖族频繁得多，而身负克制妖类的D之一族血脉的人类子孙永远有一席之地并占据重要位置。到现在，是蒙奇D家族和和罗杰的后代作为人类的使者在仪间盟主持维系和平的大局。当然，除有特殊血脉的D之一族，仪间盟也吸纳能力不俗且有厌战之心的其他人类加入，比如爱和妖怪打交道、活了五百多年的异人香克斯，侠名远播的耕四郎，有死亡外科医生之称的特拉法尔加·罗，收鹿妖托尼托尼·乔巴为徒的魔医库哈雷等人。

罗加入仪间盟纯属巧合，虽然身负着D之一族的血脉，但知情的父母亲人惨死后，他从未对别人提起过，与妖怪作战时也掩饰得很好。只是有一次对一个有橡胶果实能力的傻小子施以援手，合力击败一只大妖，就这样被看上了，莫名其妙地成为仪间盟的妖捕。

妖捕的任务是缉拿那些为快速提高修为以人为食或是大肆杀人的残虐妖怪，罗这次追缉的目标原本是杰尔玛的狐妖文斯莫克·勇治，不想他在逃窜的途中召唤来文斯莫克狐族的另外三只狐狸，凭一己之力单挑四妖难免吃力，受伤后罗只能暂时放弃缉拿，等养好伤再从长计议。

这些缘由罗认为没有必要透露给索隆，即使索隆的师父耕四郎也是仪间盟的成员。对一个仅有两面之缘的人，还不到交老底的程度，不过，小小的报答可以有。

（八）单纯的同床

疗完伤，看着专心致志地擦刀的剑士，罗语气诚恳，“索隆当家的，如果需要处理左肋的伤，我可以代劳。”

“不需要。”

拒绝得真干脆……

大概是被罗受伤般的沉默激起些许良知，索隆真诚地说明理由，“这种轻浅的皮外伤我已经习惯了，睡一觉就好。”

说到这种受伤后的睡觉疗法，罗又想起某个大部分问题都可以用吃和睡来解决的草帽小子，不得不感叹缘分真是一种奇妙的东西，他特拉法尔加·罗结交的都是些什么人啊……

在他感叹的时候，索隆擦完两把刀，收拾好养护刀的用具，开门准备出去。

“天已经黑了，索隆当家的还要去哪儿？”话出口又意识到对盲眼剑客来说白天和黑夜只有温度的区别。

“出去练剑，然后睡觉。”

“在外面睡？”难道是要把唯一的一张床让给自己。

“身边有人睡不着。”

听来还是自己的错，不过，没有把他赶出去，大方地让床给客人，这个人的心比他那张冷脸温热多了。

对此罗还是解读过度了，后面是树林，索隆外出练剑稍微走远一点就找不到回屋的路，露天过夜早成家常便饭，让床真的是因为一贯独来独往且警惕到神经过敏的索隆不习惯睡觉时身边有人。

“在屋里睡一觉你的伤口或许会好，带伤露宿的话至少让伤口的痊愈推迟一两天，你想为了一个不习惯的借口平白让两天的练剑效果打了折扣？”

罗贯会旁敲侧击套话并在察言观色的基础上直击人心的伎俩，看索隆眉头微皱，便继续趁热打铁，“我的伤治得差不多了，有余力帮你。一点上药包扎的小事，不至于浪费时间，记得刚才尊师也交代过，让你先处理好伤口。”

还是搬出耕四郎来管用，索隆返回床边，无奈地坐下，脱了深黛色衣袍，留给罗一个赤裸的后背。伤在左肋偏背部，伤口细如丝线却深达两寸，拉了一条长长的口子，口子下血迹斑斑，足见下刀之快下刀之狠，也可想见索隆对待自己的伤有多马虎，连包扎止血都不屑去做。

也难怪绿发剑士身上有不少深浅不一的疤痕，其中就属从左胸直达右腹的那条长疤触目惊心，不仅有口子愈合后的深色粗瘢，还留有缝合伤口的针脚细痕，状若一条散发死气的长长鱼骨。看着这条长疤，罗若有所思，上药时不经意间出现了的不正常的停顿。

“你在等什么？”

“看看你还有没有其他伤。”罗应变及时，索隆也就不在意对方短暂的反常。

随后在上药包扎的间隙，难得有片刻闲暇的索隆回想起罗进剑道馆的种种，忽然生出疑问来，“你和我师父是什么关系？怎么感觉你们熟识？”

“熟识算不上，只是同为仪间盟的成员，有几面之缘而已，尊师为人随和，自不会亏待同僚。”对仪间盟索隆有所了解，先前还奇怪师父怎么凭一块令牌就收留一个来历不明的怪人，现在可算解释通了。

罗治伤的手法自有独到之处，伤口在不知不觉间处理完了，钝痛感也消失大半。套上衣服，外出露宿的念头并没有随之消失。

“索隆当家的非要带伤露宿的话，我如何安心休息养伤？石床还算宽，两个人挤一挤完全没问题。莫非是怕我趁你半夜熟睡谋害你？”

“哼，你觉得能谋害的话可以试试看。”

莫名其妙地中了激将法，这个盲眼剑士真是纯粹得……可爱？呵……好端端地怎么会生出这种奇怪的评价来……

于是两个仅有两面之缘的大男人挤在同一张石床上和衣而睡，索隆左肋受伤就用右边靠外侧躺着，为了节省位置罗也只能对着墙靠里侧躺，没过一会儿，身后的呼吸声变得沉缓而有节奏。

这么快就睡着了？这哪里像是不习惯身边有人的状态……罗好奇心起，慢慢地翻个身借烛光查看索隆的状况，蓦地被一双半睁的红眸吓了一跳，眸心虽无光泽，却凭空透出几分冷意来。

“你睡觉都不闭眼？”即使有眼疾也不至于闭不上，或者……这人根本没睡着。

“你要干什么？”被打扰后满满的不高兴。

“别紧张，翻个身而已。”

“哼……”轻哼一声继续睡。

观察一阵罗算想明白了，索隆即使是入睡状态也是肌肉紧绷，一手搭在挂在腰侧的刀柄上，只要周围散发出一点危险气息，他都能在睁眼之前拔出刀来，但这并非装睡也并非熟睡，而是像野外的兽类那样在浅眠而已，既能保证休息和睡眠，又可在发生异常时第一时间清醒，不至于在睡觉时遭暗算。身下的石板床也是十足的冷硬感，不盖被子，只有薄薄一层褥垫，连睡觉都要免于被床铺这种温暖的舒适区所麻痹。这样的习惯无可厚非，时刻身处黑暗中，安全感完全来源于自身的高度警觉，睡觉俨然成了另一种方式的静心修行而不是完全放松的休息。

此外，还有一个罗暂时没想到的原因。亦风和索隆是生死相博的对手，同在一片屋檐下，比斗从来不分时间和场合，为了抓对手的致命破绽，一般趁睡觉、入厕、洗澡这种最容易懈怠的时机下手，当然，这种事一般是亦风做，索隆方向感堪忧，找人只会浪费宝贵的练剑时间。但这种有违道义近乎偷袭的招术是被耕四郎所默许的，义愤填膺地骂对手偷袭很卑鄙只是弱者不思进取的托辞，等进入真正的江湖，面对真实的战场，鲜有所谓的光明磊落正面对决，光明正大也并非历史进程中所规定的标准手段，就像虎狮捕猎时之也没有义务等猎物回过神来再正大光明地追击，容易懈怠被偷袭对剑士来说本身就是一个不可原谅的致命弱点。

诚然，索隆克服了这个弱点，甚至比时刻处在生死边缘的野兽还机敏。

审视着那张平静中透着严肃的睡颜，罗看得有些呆了，脑中随即蹦出被忽视的疑问来:先前是出于什么动机才冒出和他同睡一张床的奇怪想法？

但解释起来也没什么大不了的，七天前快成功缉拿勇治时半路蹿出一个绿发剑客，执意要比武斗剑，时机太过巧合，罗首先想到此人既然执意拖住自己那他多半与那群狐妖脱不了关系，缉凶功败垂成后前来试探，通过耕四郎的评价和自己的观察，暂时判定索隆与杰尔玛的狐妖没有主动勾结，以剑士直爽的性子，最多是被骗被利用。而耕四郎为了解释清楚，还毫无忌讳地抖出自家徒弟好勇斗狠的“光辉事迹”来:就在今年，刚被香克斯拉进仪间盟的妖界使者鹰眼应邀前去罗格镇参加例行的世界会谈，索隆知道后奔着世界第一剑豪的名号就去了，向这位身负世界第一剑技和千年修为的鹰妖发起挑战，居然逼得对方祭出最强黑刀夜，最终留下一条从左胸直达右腹的三尺长疤作纪念。

这件事罗有所耳闻，只是没想到那个敢叫板鹰妖的狂人居然是眼前这个有点呆愣的盲眼剑客，方才执意给索隆疗伤也是为查探虚实，看了之后心下了然，伤口再深一分则伤及脏腑大损元气，力道控制得如此精准，确实像第一剑豪的手笔。

肃清心中的怀疑后，罗更没有半点跟剑士算账的意思，而他既然受伤了，身为一个有点良知的医生，当然不能放任他出去糟践身体。细究起来，自从那个爱傻笑的男人惨死后，有多久没和别人这么近距离地接触了，大概只有路飞索隆这种容易看穿且纯粹得像傻瓜一样的人才可以让一向思虑深重的自己卸下伪装，打开心防。毕竟从第二次见面到现在，不论是蹭屋子、支使人还是治伤，不知在索隆身上使了多少心眼，而他明显浑然不觉，面对这样的呆瓜，自然没有防备的必要。

而思虑深重确实不是一个好习惯，说不喜欢和人同榻的是索隆，结果睁了一整晚眼的却是先前大放厥词的罗。黎明前夕，屋外清脆婉转的鸟鸣声此起彼落，睡足的剑士翻身而起，到屋后的井边洗了个冷水脸，回来时客人还坐在床边，暂时没有站起来的意思。

“你没睡好？”多少能感受到对方身上慵懒的气息。

“……”追狐妖时不眠不休，受伤后又没好好睡，勉强睁大酸涩的眼睛看着床边那根烧了一整晚淌尽蜡泪的红烛，任他平时怎么巧舌如簧现下也只能沉默。

好无奈，好困，不想说话……

（九）亦风的修炼

傍晚，夕阳初下，背着一个小竹篓的山治敲开避灵剑道馆的门，给守门老大爷布鲁士三盒新做的海鲜蒸糕，托他自己留下一盒，剩下的两盒等馆主耕四郎和破戒僧乌尓基出入大门时再送出去。将竹篓存放在老大爷的门房，山治随后找进馆内唯一女弟子达斯琪的房间借蒸糕献了殷勤，这才带着仅剩的木制保温食盒朝后山的石屋走去。

进门时问过布鲁士，索隆今天没出过大门，应该还在馆内，在他没迷路翻墙出去的情况下。因此山治没走那条直达后山的石板路，而是把路痴可能去的练剑的地点都转了一遍，走进后山树林，隐隐听到树林深处传来刀剑舞动的声音。晚饭时间还在练剑，放眼整个剑道馆，也只有索隆了。

放轻脚步接近声源地，透过树丛一瞧，一个迅疾的身影在空地上翻转跳跃，如癫如狂，快得只看得清白色的残影，双刀破空声时而如风啸深谷般迅猛疾厉，时而如溪中流水般轻细无声，端的是八方有剑影，诡谲神莫测。

这样诡异难测的身法决计不是索隆，而剑道馆内有此功力的也不外乎三个，等那人慢下来飘向空地边，山治终于能确定此人是索隆的师兄亦风。

苇白色的开襟长袍衫随风鼓荡，一头幽蓝的长发蓬松地束在背后，另留一大把短碎发飘在前面，挡了右半边脸。说起来，剑道馆里不少练剑的武士有蓄长发的习惯，像耕四郎、撒加和亦风都是，而索隆嫌麻烦，从来都顶着翠绿的刺猬头，达斯琪则是笼耳齐脖的半短发型。

忽然，被一声野兽的低吼唤回神思，山治这才注意到空地边大树上吊着的一只斑斓猛虎。亦风手起刀落，挑开绑缚住老虎的粗树藤，随即跨步疾退。猛虎一得自由便翻身落地，屈腿缩身朝人猛扑过去。值此危急时刻，亦风反而收刀入鞘，掏出一块黑色布巾遮盖双眼，一边在脑后打结一边退避躲闪，系好后将左手插进腰带弃置不用，只出右手剑与之对抗。

武试上看过索隆与亦风的激烈剑斗，山治对亦风多少有些了解，不同于索隆左手使剑与右手使剑同样灵活的双巧手，亦风是彻底的左撇子，右手剑仅是从旁辅助，主攻还要靠左手。现在练功时间则反其道而行之，不仅苦练不够灵活的右手，还遮盖双眼，自行摸索黑暗中的进退技巧，以便破解索隆的盲剑术。

陪练的老虎身形庞大，显然不是一般的猛兽，而是一只刚修炼成精、灵智已开的虎妖，面对自蒙双眼的猎物，不再低吼啸叫，而是敛气屏声，速攻速退，灵活地躲避刀锋剑气。

山治注意到亦风腰间挂了五六把长剑短刀，正疑惑带这么多累赘有何意义，就见他在对抗虎妖时边拔边扔，但落地的刀剑并非平躺而是刀柄在下刀尖朝上倒插入地，剑柄剑身没入地面大半，仅有一截剑尖外露，寒光闪闪。

利刃外露组成危险的障碍，虎妖扑咬的速度明显慢了，蒙眼的亦风则不慢反快，抽出仅剩的一把刀，展开迅猛的反击。一人一虎对抗，实力高下立判，虎妖忙于躲亦风手中的刀，还要留神地上散布的剑刃刀尖，顾此未免失彼，亦风却凭借头脑记住了地上剑刃的方位，自如地穿梭其间，身法越来越快，不出五招，虎妖身上已遍布刀痕，血迹斑斑。这还是在他蒙眼弃左手的情况下，要是亦风出全力，虎妖走不过三招。

有如此深厚的实力和战斗智商还在晚饭时间勤修苦练，山治不由得担心起绿藻头的处境来。

“好歹是百兽之王，你修炼成精，就这点实力？无趣！”胜负已定，亦风摘下布巾，冷冷嘲讽已站立不稳的虎妖。

“大人……饶……饶命，小……小妖无能……”大概是修炼成精不久，初习人语，虎妖张着大口，说得含混不清。

“看在你使出全力的份上，先放你回去，要是三天内找不到像样的陪练，小爷烧你的虎窝，埋你的虎孙，懂？”

虎妖哪敢说个不字，尽力起身仓皇而走。

方才亦风的注意力全在练功上，现在虎妖已走，山治知道再待下去很可能会暴露，掩藏身形，悄悄后退。可还是晚了一步，只见白影一晃，亦风已堵在前头。

“还以为是哪个鼠辈在偷看小爷练功，原来是巴拉蒂的大厨，又拿你那些狗食来剑道馆献殷勤？”

山治不会轻易地憎恨一个人，但对亦风从来没有过好感。虽说亦风跟索隆年纪相仿，入门时间相差不大，还是同一个师父教出来的，但不论是剑招路数还是为人品性都大相迥异。索隆性格孤傲，寡言少语，但从来都是人不犯我，我不犯人，亦风不一样，自幼便有那种要把世界踩在脚下、敢于得罪天下人的狂狷，若索隆是嘴损心赤，那亦风便是毒舌加心肠阴狠，听说耕四郎招徒弟要看心性，又怎会纳这种切开来全黑的小霸王为徒，或许是看中他的才能，或许有其他原因。

“我走岔路了，刚到，并非有意看你练功。”山治嘴上积了三分德是不愿多作纠缠，说完抬腿迈步，要从亦风身旁绕过去。

“送上门的陪练，白白放走多可惜。再说你剩了东西，是要去找我那小师弟吧，万一你把我的招术透了出去，我岂不是白忙活一场？”


	4. Chapter 4

（十）被迫陪练的山治

战斗一触即发。亦风刚热过身还意犹未尽，看来不摆平他没法脱身，但要摆平一个与索隆实力相当的对手谈何容易，况且山治以踢技见长，提了食盒便不能以手作支点发挥全力，身为厨师的他更不忍食盒倒地浪费食物，只能手提食盒，一只脚做支点，另一只脚投入攻防战。

也算是自小相熟的旧识，亦风摸准山治的心思，更不给他放食盒的机会，攻击越发凌厉。亦风就是这种逮住对手的弱点就会毫不留情地挖掘并利用的人。

“性命还不如一个食盒重要，真是可笑！看你能忍到什么时候。”

山治护着食盒被逼退到亦风方才的练武场地，陷入空地上外露的刀尖阵中，躲避空间受限，形势凶险异常。

“你这种衣食无忧的纨绔少爷，怎么可能懂得食物的珍贵？”虽然在战斗中落于下风，但嘴上不能输，更何况，食物的珍贵确实来源于一段不堪回首的血泪史，如何能被别人当成玩笑。

“那我倒要看看，你能为这盒珍贵的食物，付出到什么程度。”虽是抱着好奇探究的心态，但亦风终归开始认真了，一来就是最擅长的左手刀。

山治清楚现在就算有机会把食盒放一边也会被损毁，亦风盯准了食盒，要强行试探自己的底线。

世上怎会有这种无聊又惹人厌烦的家伙，索隆和这种家伙一比，简直可爱得像大猫一样，虽然毛病一大堆，如极品路痴，嘴损，冷淡木讷，口是心非，直肠子，嗜睡嗜剑等等等等，这么算来好像还是混✘蛋一个……

跟剑客这种特殊生物过招果然不能分心，在山治腹诽索隆的刹那间，手背多了一道口子。

手背的口子勾起了山治的怒火，不禁骂道:“你脑子长疮了还是发霉了，非盯着老子不放？就算看了你练功知道你那些损招我也用不着跟索隆说，他自有对付你的招术！”

谁料亦风对这样的谩骂激将并不买账，反而以毒舌加倍奉还，“带着可笑执念非要为一个食盒挂彩的是你，至于你评价的损招什么的更是莫名其妙，我可是在用最大的诚意来招待小师弟，他现在不是一个普通的瞎子孤儿，不需要你这种娘亲一般的关怀和同情，他需要的是一个能不留余地给他最大战斗快✘感的对手，助他走上强者之路。”

一句话噎得山治哑口无言。确实，类似的话索隆也说过，怨对手太卑鄙阴损只是弱者自哀自怜的借口，受尽苦难而不厌，奉守修罗之道才能成为强者。

这两个果然是同门……

嘴上讨了好，手下却没有放弃的意思，亦风又打苇袍里摸出一把月牙形的弯刀来，此刀呈少见的亏眉弓弦形，刀尖内收与刀柄首尾相顾，形成一个不规则的半弧形，而这半弧形的面直径不超过一尺，小如菜碟，通体反透着暗蓝的幽光，两处的弧面皆带刃锋，薄如蝉翼。

山治听索隆提过，亦风在去年的武试上吃了败仗后，到藏剑阁私拿了一把名叫“转魂”的古剑，也不跟馆主耕四郎打招呼，径直离开东洲，漂洋过海到南洲的和之国找铸剑师熔了“转魂”，按亦风自己的构想新铸一把形状诡异的弯刀，改名为“逆魂”。

得了逆魂后，亦风只在私下里练，很少示于人前，连和他三天一小打五天一大打的索隆也没正式接触过，山治没想到，自己居然变成逆魂的试刀石。

也难怪，亦风需要一个强大的对手来试招，但这个人不能是索隆，绝招得留到竞剑大会来用，提前对付索隆只能让这位练剑勤奋的小师弟有所准备。亦风一时找不到合适的人，正好被山治触了霉头，索性缠上了他。

山治也只能自认倒霉，心说不拿出实力来陪练今天便要栽在这儿了，可又坏在被亦风拿住了护食盒的把柄，迟迟施展不开。亦风从来都没有关爱对手同情猎物的习惯，逆魂一出招式大变，山治更是应接不暇。

“算了算了，把你手里那个碍事的破盒子丢一边去，拿出真本事来陪小爷打。”似乎觉得单纯的碾压没有意义，对山治护食的执着也深感无语，亦风骤然停下攻势，给山治将食盒撤出战场的时间。

食盒在远离练武场的一棵大树后面摆好，真正的战斗正式开始。索隆与亦风的剑斗山治看过好多场，却没正式和亦风比过，幼时那些同情式的帮场根本算不得数:小山治看小索隆被他的霸道师兄欺侮，心中怨愤难平，要上前帮一把却被受害者恶狠狠地赶开，于是只能看两个人扭打在一起，在一旁干着急。

旁观和亲自参战的感觉始终不同，无论是轻功身法还是出刀变招，亦风的速度一向迅捷无比，山治出脚的速度也不慢，但面对亦风的飘忽不定，还是逊了一分，威势迅猛的单踢或连续踢经常会落空，鉴于此，山治不再用双手撑地倒立起来踢的招式，倒立踢固然能发挥最大威力但双手必须接触地面，攻击的范围有限，亦风有足够的时间跳跃闪避并在自己头朝下视线偏低的情况下用轻功从上方展开奇袭。

踢技和剑技的较量变成一场拉锯战，细察亦风的招式变化，轨迹难寻，更何况亦风今天祭出了新刀逆魂，逆魂所衍生的招式似乎已经颠覆了传统的剑招，真的是如魑如魅，如风如影。

山治的双脚不断地交替支撑交替攻击，随着亦风的招式变换位置，随即抓住对方慢下来的刹那间，祭出了蓄势待发的恶魔风脚。这是一种在地上高速旋转，让脚产生高温成赤红色，最大限度地加强踢击的速度和力量，踢向目标时连对手的骨头也能烧焦，威力有如恶魔般强大。

此招一出，终于触及到亦风的双刀，却在触及的须臾感觉到用来支撑的左脚传来刺骨的绞痛，速度和威力也就大打折扣，亦风仅被震退了两丈远，并未受伤。

低头看看脚边刀刃上沾染的红色，直呼大意，打着打着，居然忘了自己身处危险的刀尖剑阵中，再看亦风，竟能轻飘飘地踏足于锐利的刀尖之上，如履平地，速度丝毫不受剑阵困扰。

“副主厨大人，战斗中不眼观六路，耳听八方可不行，看来你受的训练不够。”

“废话！老子又要做饭又要照顾漂亮小姐，哪像你们，把冷冰冰的武器当小媳妇儿，吃饭睡觉走路，到哪儿都带着用着。”

“不过你刚才那招很有趣，再使出来瞧瞧。”亦风显然对山治的新招动了好奇心，连挖苦的话都自动过滤了。

“会让你看个够的！”山治这次留意了脚下的剑阵，并选了一个稍微开阔点的空场发招，用上全力，不停地变换恶魔风脚衍生的招式，力求把亦风逼出剑阵外。

亦风似乎真心观瞧新奇招式，只是一味地退避防守，并未攻出一招，看了一会儿，见山治用的招式很眼熟，不禁大失所望，“这招刚才用过了吧，真没意思……”

“老子就要再重复一遍，你管得着吗？”

亦风双眼微眯，沉声笑道:“你大概不知道，在小爷面前重复用招非常愚蠢，愚不可及！”说着放下握双刀的手，学着山治的样子抬起一条腿，灌注内力猛踢过来。

这小子大概是疯了吧，在老子面前秀踢技？但鄙夷的同时山治也不得不承认亦风的才能，没有专门练过踢击，却能在看了一遍之后学得四分神韵，要是让他跟自家老头子学脚上功夫，造诣不一定比自己差。不过也到此为止了，不用最擅长的左手刀却来显摆记忆力，这可是致命的破绽。这是一个快速结束陪练命运的机会，山治拿出全力用上了恶魔风脚的必杀之技格开亦风的脚朝他的左手招呼过去。

亦风神色一变，弃了左手拿的寻常武器，试图将右手的逆魂交于左手展开反击。亦风换刀的速度虽快但山治的脚更快，不待他握稳刀柄便直击亦风的手腕，但没有踢到亦风的手而是击在逆魂的刀身上，使得这把古怪的弯刀瞬间脱出亦风的掌控斜飞出去。

对剑客来说，丢了最拿手的武器就是丢了尊严顺带要搭上性命，可看亦风的表情，没有半分失落惊慌的意思，反而嘴角上扬，露出一个胜利者的浅笑。

说起来，方才亦风既能避过对左手腕的踢击，以他的身法，为何不暂退握稳刀再反击而是冒险换刀以致武器脱手？

闪念一过，山治偏转视线去看被踢飞的逆魂，却发现这把古怪的弯刀去势甚猛，距放在远处的食盒不过三丈之遥。

亦风竟然假意露怯，实则早已握稳刀调整好方位借山治迅猛的脚力放飞了逆魂，弯刀兜转一圈，迅速朝食盒所在的方向飞去，好像是山治自己用脚把刀踢向食盒一样。

顾不得谩骂对手的阴险防备亦风的后招，山治身形一晃疾速赶向食盒，在逆魂将到未到之际一把捞起食盒的提手，却听“当”的一声金属碰撞，风声劲急，预备落地的弯刀不知在何时反飞到背后，后颈随即传来剧痛，山治被震出十几步才堪堪停住。

说是震大有缘由，帮山治挡了一刀的东西从后颈飞了出去，好巧不巧正落在亦风面前。

（十一）金毛狐妖文斯莫克·山治

“竟然是御刀术！”咬着牙说出亦风新创的绝技时，山治悔得肠子都青了，怎么会大意地认为能一脚踢飞这个和索隆旗鼓相当的剑客的武器。

还没见过所谓的御刀术，只是听索隆提及。在想象中这应该是一种掌控刀剑无限变换招式的剑术，没想到亦风竟敢大胆地任由刀脱手飞出，还能在须臾间算好刀飞行的轨迹，利用自己的踢击借力打力让刀飞向目标。

至于第二次则更加巧妙大胆，山治抢上前去捞救食盒，使得攻击落空。在逆魂即将坠落地面时，从后面赶上来的亦风抛出另一把普通的刀击在逆魂身上，促使逆魂增大力量调转方向朝山治的后颈划去。

亦风攻击对手要害的本意是要逼出这位护食厨子的全部实力，没想到被他身上带的东西挡了一下。亦风仔细审视地上那个帮山治挡灾的小物件，发现它是一串造型奇怪的乌金项坠，项坠的乌金链子已被逆魂弯刀削断，链子上镶嵌着两块玄色的圆环宝石，圆环足有成人的拳头那么大，环身虽色泽暗沉的玄黑，却隐隐透出银亮的光泽，一看就是稀世珍宝。

山治的脸色忽然变得比那两块黑宝石还暗沉，他宁愿后颈挨一刀血流如注，也不敢想象黑宝石离开了身体会怎么样，更何况它已被被好奇的亦风拾起来，抓在手里赏玩。

“这是什么东西？”

不用刻意求问解疑，山治已经被动地用身体的变化说明了一切。

原本俊美的人脸以肉眼可见的速度扭曲，变成长嘴獠牙狭长眼的狐面，净白的皮肤迅速滋生出金黄的狐毛，挺拔颀长的人体在那件湖蓝色的齐膝短襟衫中膨胀，化成长足痩体四肢落地的狐身。

巴拉蒂的副主厨全名文斯莫克·山治，是彻头彻尾的狐妖而并非人类。

亦风瞪大眼睛看着山治人化妖的过程，不由自主地惊叹出声，“好像……逼出了不得了的东西……”说出这句话后，足以释放完亦风所有惊愕的情绪，不仅没有普通人遇妖时的惶恐，反而像发现新大陆一样，脸上的笑意越来越浓，“这件项坠，是助你隐藏狐身的宝器？”

一般山野精怪碰到亦风只有低头认怂的份，惶恐的从来都是妖而不是亦风，这种定律同样适用于狐妖山治，但山治又不同于一般的山野精怪。

亦风在短到令人发指的时间里稳定情绪并判断出项坠的用途，令狐妖深刻意识到形势的严峻。最重要的把柄握在对方手里，而唯一的翻盘机会就是亦风手里没有武器的时候。

亦风两次动用御刀术，逆魂受了大力，深深地楔进离亦风两丈远的草地上，露出一截刀柄。

没有任何思考的余地，一人一狐几乎同时行动了，亦风奔向逆魂，狐妖奔向亦风，在这期间，金毛狐狸不再刻意压制真身，任由三条蓬大的狐尾翻腾卷动释放妖力。

想尽早结束混乱局面，第一步必须夺回项坠，而狐妖深知亦风的实力，如果让对方拿回逆魂使出左手刀，就算以狐身也难以在短时间内控制他。亦风既然已经看到了自己的狐狸形态，再让他看全也无妨，如果时间拖久了，惊动的可不止亦风一个。

狐妖只要再犹豫一眨眼的时间，真的会形成僵持的局面，好在逆魂入地太深，亦风左手指间触及刀柄没能快速拔起，狐妖瘦长的爪子正好携裹着妖力横扫过去，一只锁住亦风的左手，另一只去抢夺项坠。

战斗不负所望，结束得很快。握着断了挂链的项坠，狐妖心下稍安，然后注意到亦风已经拿回了逆魂，用那只留下了几条暗黑色爪痕、微微颤抖的左手握紧了。

任有天大的危机，眼下最紧要的是变回人形。

狐身狐面慢慢褪去，许是太久没有化形的缘故，金毛狐狸觉得恢复得太慢了，迟早要出状况。

果不其然 ，状况出现了。

“臭厨子，亦风，你们两个在这里干什么？”

这个时候，居然来人了，来的还是他……

狐妖的心脏蹦到了嗓子眼，就等亦风报复一句“小师弟，恭喜恭喜，你惹上了一只会做饭的金毛狐狸”后蹦出来，然后就地躺尸，了此狐生。

奇怪的是，亦风像瞎了傻了一样，连平日的尖酸刻薄都收敛了，“找个陪练切磋一下，还能干什么？”

说完实话，转身就走，走了几步又忽然用足以惊吓到狐妖的速度转过头来，带着意味深长的冷笑，话中绵里藏针，“小师弟要是因为莫名其妙的杂事拿不出真正的实力，这场竞剑大会可真是无聊透顶。”

金毛狐狸忙于聚攒妖力以便尽早化褪妖身，为免内息外泄功亏一篑，他现在暂时不能开口不能动弹。

“臭厨子，你们两个怎么会打起来？”亦风说的话索隆一个字都不信。

“……” 你的好师兄不是解释了么？

“话说你今天来干嘛的？”

“……”来触霉头的，老子自进巴拉蒂以来就没倒过这种血霉……

“怎么不说话，哑巴了？”

“……”老子是怕说出来吓死你。

“被亦风打傻了？受伤了？”

“……”老子好得很，你现在最该做的是原地迷路，原地消失。

“？”满头问号的绿发剑士疑虑重重，出于盲眼人的习惯，他伸出一只手去触摸一脸惊恐的金毛狐妖。

（十二）被发现的危机

金毛狐妖紧张得屏住呼吸，生怕呼出能使盲眼剑士感知得到的妖息，虽然现在还没有完全化为人形，但手上攥着掩藏妖气的墨玉圆环项坠，再加上索隆目不能视物，他才没有完全暴露。

但前提是，索隆不去摸不该摸的地方。

山治最先变化的是露出衣裤的身体部位，比如头和四肢，而四肢中双手的修为较浅，他是厨师，很爱护自己的手，不会用它们去修炼战斗，所以修为较浅变化最慢。

索隆的右手已经抚上狐妖变化好的人脸，摸到打理得很顺滑的半短金发、微带棱角而不失男子阳刚气的腮线，触到正常的人类脖颈。

这是一双剑士的手，因常年握剑勤修苦练，虎口和指腹上长了一层茧，茧比金毛厨子用来做饭的人手还厚；这也是一双瞎子独有的手，因摸索试探，作为连接黑暗世界与自身感官的常用身体介质，在摸索时难免被划伤、刺伤、灼伤，手背手心手指上都留有长短大小不一的伤痕，不说粗笨，至少不如一般人的清爽光滑。

这双特殊的手触摸皮肤时带来了粗糙的触感，但重点应该不是触感，这种抚摸恋人时才有的轻缓动作难免让金毛狐妖想入非非，毕竟平时的肢体接触都是在斗嘴打架的情况下发生的，接触的时间很短，更是少有这样又轻又慢的抚摸。

然而在对上那呆板无害的脸之后，山治发现想多了，绿藻头真的只是想确认自己有没有受伤，出了什么状况，毕竟换做平时自己早就骂回去踢回去了，像现在这样沉默安静确实不正常。再说现在也不是想入非非的时候，人手还没有完全变化好，被摸到不正常的狐爪就尴尬了。

怕什么来什么，索隆的手明明顺着前胸往下，却突然转向侧面，握住山治刚变化出形状却来不消退狐毛的右手。

毛？长而柔软的毛！

一人一狐都愣住了，一个被惊到一个被吓到。

“你的……毛？”

索隆因为惊疑暂时停下了摸索的动作，握住那只长了软毛的人手。

到现在，金毛狐妖的人形骨架和露在外面的部分基本变化完毕，就是手上的狐毛多一点，被抓了现形，他抑制不住气恼，大力抽回人手，一脚踢出去，“老子天生体毛旺盛，你有意见？” 

剑士敏捷地避过一脚，手扶下巴若有所思，“以前……你好像……没有这么多毛……” 

“要你管！”气到神智失常，但转念一想，一根筋剑士属于可以忽悠的对象，顾此加一个解释说明，“以前老子天天剃毛，今天忘了。” 

“哦。” 

剑士似乎是信了，不再深究毛的问题，转而关心起山治的伤来，虽然话里不像是关怀倒像是嘲讽，“气息这么奇怪，血腥味也浓，半天不说话，还以为你被亦风打傻了。” 

“白痴，还是担心好你自己吧，一个月之后的竞剑大会，不要输得太难看。” 

“哼，这种事也不用你管，只要你滾得远远的，不要妨碍我就行。”说到一半又话题突转，“不过，伤到脚恐怕也滚不远了，正好我的石屋里住了一个医师，你可以找他看看，医术还不错。” 

绿藻头的石屋？居然住了人？男的女的？以绿藻头的性格，断然不会让漂亮小姐住他自己的地方，那是男的？！ 

懵到忘了变化手上的狐毛，只是非常在意细节，不过考虑到剑士不喜和人一起居住，不喜吵闹的性格又稍稍宽心，试探着问，“他住你的石屋，那你住哪儿？” 

剑士觉得没必要隐瞒帮师父招待客人这种小事，有问必答，“一起睡啊，我和都他受了伤，竞剑大会要到了，我也不宜露宿。” 

“一起睡”三个字像魔咒一样，盘踞在脑海里久久不肯离去，自然屏蔽了后面的解释，山治呆立了一瞬，突然跳起来，抓住剑士的衣襟猛摇，“于是你跟一个不认识的男人在一张床上睡了一整夜？” 

“嗯，他受了伤，师父交代过我要招待好客人。” 

“嗯你个头啊？！避灵寺老子跑了几百转，受伤疲倦的时候也没听你请老子去一起睡！” 

“又没人拦着，要睡你可以现在去啊，不介意的话，你和那个医生挤在一起睡。” 

混蛋，你到底知不知道睡是什么意思…… 

“天也快晚了，那你现在是要找那个医生治伤还是滚回你的餐馆？” 

“你说的那个男人叫什么名字？我有必要见他一面！” 

剑士没太在意金发厨子咬牙切齿的声音，想了想，答道:“好像是叫特拉法尔加·罗，跟师父认识，是仪间盟的妖捕。” 

原来还是妖捕……嗯？妖……捕？！ 

随即，一个清脆的女声从小道边远远传来，“山治君，先不要走，你忘记拿食篮了，我找了你半天，听到打斗声才赶过来。咦，山治君……” 

等提着空食篮的女剑士达斯琪赶过来时，山治的气息早已感知不到，盲眼剑士挠挠头，越发觉得白痴厨子脑筋坏掉了，先是无故沉默，后面又关心特拉罗睡觉的问题，等到他心仪的漂亮小姐赶过来，不献殷勤反而脚底抹油跑了？ 

脑子大概是坏掉了……

亦风隐在远处的树后面，将狐妖和索隆从会面直至分开的情形看得清清楚楚，自家小师弟没能察觉金毛狐妖的真实身份，正如他的意。虽说亦风在剑斗时无所不用其极，但都是靠他自己一个人的力量布置陷阱施展刀术，他从不希望借助第二个人来完成比斗。 

山治是金毛狐妖无疑是个大奇闻，山治和索隆又走得近，如果让索隆知道实情，纵使盲眼剑士心志再坚，遇到这种奇葩事肯定会影响修炼，影响最后竞剑大会的水平，这还算是借助外力来赢得剑斗，亦风不屑也没有必要这样做。 

不过，看看左手手臂上留下的三道爪痕，又深又长，流出的血泛着诡异的蓝黑色，从受伤到现在也没过了多久，但左手已经有明显的麻痹感了，还好刚才处理及时，撕下衣摆扎紧膀子才阻止了妖毒上行。 

“小师弟，你也真是迟钝得可以，早晚有一天，你要栽在这只金毛狐狸的手里。”看着盲眼剑士离去的背影，亦风幽幽嘲讽道。


	5. Chapter 5

（十三）红脚哲夫

金毛狐狸在被达斯琪看见手长狐毛的形象之前用最快的速度溜出了避灵寺，即使有隐妖墨玉环在手，在避灵寺这种镇妖驱邪的不利环境里，始终要被压制，影响人形的维持，等离避灵寺一里远，这种压迫感才完全消失。 

天已经黑了，山治还是专挑行人少的小道走。虽说划为人类聚居地的东洲不排斥安分守己的妖怪和人同住一片蓝天下，但冠名为文斯莫克的狐妖从来和安分守己不搭边，前段时间看到仪间盟四处散布针对文斯莫克家族的悬赏通缉令，又从索隆的嘴里听到妖捕特拉法尔加·罗的名字，山治预感到，遁形隐世的安生日子很快就要结束了。那几个混蛋兄弟从北洲不远万里跑来东洲，除了找麻烦，山治想不出能有什么好事。 

不论如何，先找维持住人形最重要，只要借墨玉环掩藏妖息，几个混蛋兄弟短时间内还找不过来。 

绕了一些远路，又不敢动用妖力加快速度，等金毛狐狸赶到巴拉蒂饭馆的时候，里面的灯已经全部熄灭了。正门栓得死死的，山治只好从后院翻墙进去，直奔小澡堂。 

巴拉蒂饭馆一共有两个大小两个澡堂，大澡堂给六名帮工用，老板哲夫和副主厨山治用的是小澡堂，对外说是小澡堂，别人理解成老板要彰显地位或是有洁癖不想和小工用同一个澡堂也无所谓，这本就是金毛狐妖维持不住人形时的避难所，也用作日常的修炼场，饭馆内除了哲夫和山治，谁也不能进。 

打开铁锁进去，里面黑乎乎的一片。不过山治是狐妖，夜视的能力不错，也为了避免惊扰饭馆内的其他人，完全没有点灯的必要。 

山治来到柜子边，准备拿一些修炼用的宝器和药草，猛然被柜子边的人影吓了一跳，看清人影是扎了两条麻花胡子辫的老人，忍不住低声骂出来，“我去！臭老头，你有病啊，大晚上不睡觉，关门闭户的站在这里干什么？想吓死我？” 

哲夫冷哼道，“早死了早好，免得老夫大晚上不得睡觉，还要照顾一个不省心的臭小子。” 

“我求你照顾了吗？有一个糟老头在我还嫌烦，你最好早早地去睡觉，省得虐待帮工的时候没力气。” 

“别扯皮了，不想被别人发现身份的话赶紧滚到五仪阵里。” 

斗嘴归斗嘴，臭老头说的勉强有三分道理，山治不再多话，乖乖走进澡池边以艾草、桃枝、柳条、无患子、银杏叶汁液绘成的五仪阵中。 

这五种都是有一定驱邪作用的植物，山治本为妖，在这个五仪阵中进行人形维持的修炼着实要经历一番折磨，不过相比当狐妖带来的隐痛，这点痛苦完全可以忽略不计。 

哲夫守在阵旁，不错眼珠地盯住盘腿坐在阵中的狐妖，阵法启动后，狐形和人形像在同一个身体骨架上争夺存在权，时而为人时而像狐，亦或是半人半狐，完全需要山治靠意志维持。 

这次净妖息固人形的过程意外地漫长，一旁等待的哲夫由最初的漫不经心到手心冒汗，神情也明显紧张起来，为了不功亏一篑，他取下挂在身上的小葫芦，含了一口红色汁水尽数喷到金毛狐妖身上。 

阵中的狐妖因此举剧烈地抖一下，像是沾染上腐肉蚀骨的剧毒一样，翻滚了几转后原形毕露，终于耐受不住蹿出阵外，匍匐在胡辫老人脚下。 

“臭老头，完全不行……不管化形术修炼得有多高明，我骨子里还是文斯莫克的狐妖……原形已经被亦风看透，过不了多久，所有人都会知道……还有啊，臭老头，你看到了吗？他们已经来到东洲了，肯定是来折磨我的，绝对是……” 

哲夫抬起的木制义肢本打算踢出去，将坚持不住的狐妖送入阵中，又因这几句带着颤音的话生生止住，轻轻落回地上。 

多少年了，虽然体格相比当年在丛林初遇的小狐狸强健了不少，但被触及痛处，外表看似坚强的臭小子还是那么脆弱。 

“所以啊，臭老头，让我走吧，至少不会再连累你，我现在……” 

话说不到一半，任凭狐妖如何楚楚可怜，老人的一脚最终还是不遗余力踢了出去，将金毛狐狸从阵边踹到一丈外的澡池里，话里火气十足，“想走的话随时都可以滚，就当老夫从来没有见过你！”

金毛狐妖掉进澡池之后，起初还有水泡冒起，过一会儿连泡也没有了，平静无波。 

哲夫默默地看着池子的动静，脸色随着时间的推移越发黯淡，最终还是宁耐不住，到池子边伸手进水里，把狐形的山治拉上来。 

“臭小子，现在又想用水淹死自己？”太清楚山治的性子，遇到难以抉择的烦心事时会像那种逢危险把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟一样，硬生生在水里淹一晚上都有可能，虽然狐妖水性不错。 

山治吐了一口水，照旧有气无力地瘫在地上，“要是真能淹死就好了，也不至于坑害那么多人……” 

哲夫有心开口安慰，又深知以自己的性子，见到山治这种样子，绝对会把他骂得体无完肤，出于一个长辈的慈心，他还是默默闭上嘴。 

而在长久的沉默中，金毛狐妖的思绪渐渐飘远，他回想起出生的地方，回想起带来一生阴影的文斯莫克狐族，回想起表面无情实则最情深义重的大姐，回想起最温柔善良的金发母亲…… 

一切都从那里开始…… 

（十四）文斯莫克狐族

现今世界的生灵分三六九等，人，妖，兽，虫，草木，人综合等级最高，草木最末。 

在漫长的演变中，一般人的个体智力远在其他生物之上，群体生活时创造了无数先进的文明，也给其他生物的生存造成相当大的威胁，因此等级最高。 

一部分兽为了反抗人类的捕食和奴役，渐渐演化为妖，妖生存条件比较恶劣，个体实力较为强悍，但修炼过程中妖总是有意无意地模仿人类文明，比如化人形，习人语，群族集体生活时也会参照人类的模式，大有从兽模仿人演化为妖的嫌疑，因此等级比人类稍低。 

兽都是灵智未开、只求生存的动物，虫则为个体微小的动物，草木指草本植物和木本植物，植物不像动物那样能自主活动，大都沦为人、妖、兽和虫的食物，只有极少数特殊的古树吸收天地灵气，修炼成精，勉强能归为妖一类。 

自从人妖休战以来，妖和兽的分界显得尤为重要，毕竟和平协议仅限于人和妖之间，兽仍是较低等的动物，随时都会沦为人和妖的饵食，因此越来越多的兽争相修行，想由兽蜕变成妖，但修炼谈何容易，大都沦为山野精怪，在弱肉强食的世界里，生存岌岌可危。 

妖的种类不胜枚举，凡是兽都有修炼成妖的可能性，而在兽当中，狐狸的灵智和悟性较高，注重繁衍和修妖之术的传承，在兽类族群里修习成妖的比例最大，是为最具妖缘的兽，修为高的甚至可以羽化为仙。 

狐妖也因修炼方式的差异形成了不同的家族种群，有的依托环境，吸纳日月精华天地灵气循序渐进地修炼；有遗传性好的凭借家族遗传即可继承基本的妖法，再经过后天努力即可修习得高深的妖力；有的拥有得天独厚的容纳消解再生的能力，通过吸食其他生灵的精气即可让妖力在短时间突飞猛进。 

北洲因生存条件恶劣，一般生灵难以存活，却是妖的极乐天堂。只因那里的时间流逝比东洲和南洲快得多，北洲过了十年，东洲和南洲才度过一年，所以生存在北洲的妖的功力都以年来计算，自修炼成妖之日开始算起，一般修炼时间越长，妖法越深，除去通过吸纳其他生灵的精气来提高妖力的狐狸族群，如杰尔玛狐，杰尔玛狐中属文斯莫克家族的容纳消解能力最强，它们的一年可抵其他妖类修炼得五年，传到文斯莫克·伽治这一代，通过在怀胎时期对母体使用自创的魔功，家族已具备亲子遗传妖法的能力，出生即为有妖力根基的小妖，不必再经过漫长而艰苦的修炼，只是此功法有抹杀情感魔化妖功的副作用。 

诚然，所有生灵中人的情感最为深刻，即便是灵智未开的兽，也有雌雄欢爱之情，亲子哺养之恩，妖介于人和兽之间，在漫长岁月之中，情感也演变得较为复杂，而被扼杀了情感的文斯莫克家族的子代狐妖，身具高强的妖力，却对对同情、感恩、快乐、悲伤等基本情感毫无概念，生来就沦为残害生灵的战斗傀儡，它们的使命是不断吸食其他生灵的精气强大自身，只为在战斗中树立家族威信。 

伽治的妻子索拉是一只修炼千年的金毛尾狐，生了大女儿零玖后，不满于伽治的激进狠毒，私下寻了一种对抗魔功的禁药，在第二次怀胎期间不断净化胎息，试图抵消禁药的副作用，因为这种禁药大伤元气，胎儿提早出生了，一胎四个儿子，却只有第三子山治得到净化，避免了情感被扼杀，伊治、尼治和勇治仍免不了沦为战斗傀儡的命运。

山治生来即为狐妖，妖力却是子代狐妖中最为低微的，再加上被情感束缚，不仅不愿意运用自身容纳消解的能力去吸食其他生灵的精气，反而偷放家族抓来修炼的猎物，自小便受三兄弟和大姐的嘲笑欺凌，身为一族之主的伽治本就嫌弃这个情感复杂妖力低微的三儿子，见他被合伙欺凌更是视若无睹。 

（十五）被俘虏的黑狐晓晓

直到有一次，家族抓了一只有二百年妖力、名叫晓晓的雌性黑狐准备用来献祭，山治依旧不顾被重罚的风险，到地牢里将黑狐晓晓放出去。还没走出家族的庄园就被发现了，伽治带了三儿一女堵在前面。黑狐情急之下伸爪扣住山治的喉管以他为人质，试图以此砝码逃离，山治一则妖力不及二则有意放晓晓走更是无心反抗。可惜父亲兄弟待山治像对待可有可无的垃圾一样，依然毫无顾忌地进攻。 

眼见逃生无望，晓晓势要拼个鱼死网破，爪下毫不留情，还好孕后久病修养的索拉及时赶到，趁乱救下自己的儿子，山治的脖子受伤不轻却可暂保性命。 

黑狐晓晓不甘就此罢休，在绝望之际曝出了伽治的私密来，原来晓晓竟是伽治的亲生女儿。 

黑狐在狐妖中属体型最小的一族，战斗力偏弱，但它们摄心迷魂的本事却是妖怪中绝无仅有的，一旦被它们黑雾一般的妖术缠住，便会丧失心智，形同傀儡。伽治最初看中晓晓的母亲灵魅就是因为她修炼达八百年的摄心术，可在生下晓晓后，发现女儿瘦小得可怜，他又觉得此妖术形同鸡肋，在战斗中只能起到辅助作用，而且后代以雌性居多，体形娇小，战斗力弱，并不足以助他光大家族，在遇见尾狐索拉，见识到她修炼千年的强大妖力后，便弃下晓晓母女，与索拉结亲生子。 

妖本就是模仿人类文明衍生并强化的产物，在发情繁殖阶段都是遵从自然本能，并不需要学习人类的礼仪道德，一只雄性妖怪处处撒种纯属正常，所以就算是喜新厌旧抛妻弃子，也不会有同类来多管闲事，最多是被涉及的雌雄妖怪聚起来打一架，谁强谁有理。 

黑狐一向是喜怒无常情感极端，故此伽治勤修能剪除情感抵抗摄心术的魔功，知道灵魅要含怨报复便先下手为强，抓了女儿晓晓布下献祭的陷阱，试图拿下魅灵以除后患，没想到竟被不成器的儿子坏了大事。 

在晓晓交代完前因后果时，灵魅也应约赶来了，庄园顷刻间升级成修罗场，家庭战争瞬间爆发。 

值此关键时刻，伽治将现任妻子索拉推上前，留下一句“你妖力最强，先抵挡一阵，我把孩子们带到安全的地方后马上来帮你”就带了三儿一女匆忙离开，把重伤难行的山治留在了当地。 

两个女人之间的战斗异常惨烈，索拉修为更高却坏在第二次生育时久病未愈元气大伤，灵魅战力偏弱却是有备而来精力充沛，一时竟打得难解难分。 

此时战局外的晓晓和山治回过神后，注意力也相继从自家母亲转到对方身上。晓晓即使体形娇小也修炼了两百年，妖力小有所成，心机战术也不错，山治仅有一百年，平日只吃素食，拒绝靠吸食精气修炼，妖力本就微弱，再加上受了重伤，在此刻的状况就是一击必死。 

晓晓眼见母亲那边相持不下，时间一久恐防有变，躺在对面的小金毛狐狸即使有过救自己的举动，但他毕竟是文斯莫克·伽治的亲儿子，抓住他至少能对付和母亲对打的金毛母狐，报复那个混蛋父亲。 

晓晓轻而易举地制服无力反抗的山治令索拉分心，而在灵魅用黑色煞气偷袭成功心头一喜的同时，一柄闪着紫蓝电光的长枪也瞬间刺穿她的身体。 

战斗戛然中止，灵魅被伽治伤及内丹，重伤倒地，索拉因此没有完全被黑色煞气侵蚀，却是面白如死，瘫坐在栅栏边。 

晓晓抓着唯一的筹码慢慢后退，眼中流露出恐惧绝望，但更多的是刻骨的仇恨，恨不得把步步逼近的男人化尸成灰。 

伽治手中的电枪并没有因眼前的一儿一女停下来甚至是慢几分，儿女的瘦弱和狼狈令他感到耻辱，女儿晓晓眼中的绝望和怨毒又让他感到恐惧，他想尽快消除这种恐惧和耻辱，手也就加快了速度，毫不犹豫朝女儿刺了出去。

电枪是经过药物加魔功炼化的，遇上一般的妖怪入体即透，更何况是修为浅陋的小妖。枪确实刺穿了一个，刺穿的却是山治，山治在晓晓被刺前用最大的力气将她推开了，自己生生受了致命一击。 

晓晓从灵智初开时就面对一个忧郁又满带怨毒的母亲和一个危机丛生的世界，她从来不知亲情温暖为何物，直到被抓来文斯莫克的庄园，在地牢中又冷又痛又饥又渴时，一只金毛小狐狸拿了草药送了食物进来，帮她疗伤给她喂食，还偷放她出庄园。 

见过太多口蜜腹剑的人和妖，晓晓对此不屑一顾，以为这是文斯莫克家族在演配合戏，只为引自己的母亲灵魅出来，因此在挟持山治时毫不容情，如果不是索拉及时出现，山治很可能气绝魂灭，而这次，晓晓困惑了，迷茫了，怨毒从脸上消失，从眼里退化，望着软倒在地上，血流成河的金毛小狐狸，取而代之的是深达灵魂的震惊。 

世上怎么会有这种生物，仅是一面之缘而已，却能对自己温柔以待甚至舍命相护，晓晓在那一刻忘了伽治持枪在侧，直接冲上前去扶起奄奄一息的金毛狐狸，语无伦次地问:“你为什么要这样对我？为什么？” 

问得怪异，意思很明确。山治连笑的力气都没有，细若游丝的声音勉强连成一句话，“看到别人……痛苦，总是……总是不忍心，你……女孩子……不应该受这些……不幸的事，我就够了……” 

那时的山治才活了妖界的一百年，在人界也就十岁，他可能没预料到，一句话，俘虏了一个女孩的芳心，也改变了很多人的命运。 

更何况，那时他随时都有可能身灭魂消，在替晓晓挡下致命一击前也没想太多，毕竟意外和震惊太多，多得令他窒息…… 

平白无故多了同父异母的姐妹，伽治把母亲索拉推到危险的最前沿后开溜，再出现时将前任妻子刺成重伤，不问现任妻子是否无恙又要杀死第一个女儿。 

所谓的父亲像一个发疯的凶兽，挡电枪之前山治也做好了赴死的准备，只是当利刃穿体而过，妖力凝化的电流在体内炸裂时，他才体会到什么叫透彻心扉的绝望，如果无视他被兄弟欺凌、言语上的谩骂侮辱、戴上铁制头盔关小黑屋算一个恶毒父亲对一个不成器的儿子的小惩大诫的话，那彻底消灭儿子的存在感又算什么。 

那时他觉得，不受伦理道德约束的妖和兽太丑恶了，若有来世，必生作人类，跟杰尔玛跟文斯莫克再不相干，父亲这词就像一个恶毒的诅咒，他永不会再说出口。


	6. Chapter 6

（十六）母亲索拉

幼小的山治游离于生死边缘，正当他满怀无限的绝望和凄楚就要放开意识放弃生命时，母亲索拉已从震惊中回过神来。

金毛尾狐索拉修行千年，与灵魅一战令她本就气血不济的身体更为疲惫，疲惫到短时间内站不起来，但她并非完全没有阻止伽治刺死山治的力气，而是不相信伽治真的会毫不犹豫地断送亲儿子的性命。

结亲几百年，他们已育有四儿一女，她从不知道伽治抛弃前妻和女儿另寻新欢的事，等看到他亲手屠杀前妻和儿子的恶魔面目，她只痛恨自己思维迟钝，能以这种方式对待前任，现任又如何能全身而退，伽治爱的从来都只有他自己，除此外还爱慕虚荣，习惯于欺软怕硬，奉守以强为尊的准则。

短时间内认清丈夫的真面目对一个女人始终是残酷的，但山治随时都会身灭魂消，索拉已无暇考虑其他，她扶起满身是血的儿子，准备祭出回魂术吊住他的命。

“索拉，你知不知道，回魂术一旦启用，你苦修千年的功力很可能毁于一旦！山治……我不知道他会挡在那个小狐狸面前，我们现在还有三儿一女，要是你喜欢，我们还可以再生……”

伽治的话才说到一半，突见索拉金毛暴增化出原形，九条蓬松的巨尾强劲地飘摇摆动，扫在体形肥硕的伽治身上，如同扫一坨垃圾，将其击出十余丈，撞毁了金碧辉煌的庄园。

“听着，文斯莫克·伽治，从现在起，我和你……再无关系！”

索拉是动了真怒，看着随后赶来的只会说笑看热闹的三个傀儡儿子和呆立在当地一动不动的大女儿零玖，她仰天长鸣，吐出固本的内丹悬浮于半空，立即启用回魂术。

内丹作为妖怪的生命之源，是长年修炼妖力聚散的核心部位，一般有点道行的妖怪，断手断脚甚至断头都不至于死亡，只要内丹还在，总有固本回元恢复生机的办法，至于普通生物的心脏要害，相当一部分妖怪妖力低微，无法自如地转移内丹，只能任由它与心脏相依存，故此伤了心脏即毁了内丹，必死无疑。而妖力高深的大妖能根据实际情况自如地操控内丹，即使内丹短暂离体也不会有太大影响，故此给人一种全身俱毁也能恢复如初终生不死不灭的错觉，而他们如果内丹受损，同样要面临一般生物的厄运。

因此，内丹既是妖力生命之源，也将所有的危险凝集于一处，好比鸡蛋放几个篮子不会一毁俱毁，但放一个篮子的话便再无回转的余地。

妖怪因为内丹的存在，一方面强大无边界，一方面又不堪一击，内丹一旦出问题，即是生命终结之时。

等小山治彻底清醒的时候，一枪穿体的剧烈创痛已经完全消失，取而代之的是涌动在体内的一股神秘力量，让他感觉精力充沛，而身边母亲的虚弱，让他无暇享受身体的轻松。

索拉以狐身的状态躺在地上，而这狐身不似以往所见那般高大强健，瘦骨嶙峋，九条尾巴演化成一条，身躯小得如同即将饿死的狗。

她伸出一只爪子，不知是要抚摸还是求助，尽了最大努力，举了一会儿又猛然往下垂。

山治慌忙拉住母亲的爪子，索拉顺势栽过来，头搭在他瘦弱的肩膀上，声音不复维持人形时的轻柔婉转，而是带着狐类的尖呖噪耳，“山治，离开这里，走得越远越好，去你喜欢的东洲，找隐妖墨玉，在人类中……生活，你一定能找到……像娘亲一样对你好的人，我……”

耳边的声音忽然断了，压在身上的躯体像一坨冷肉，没有半点生息。山治被冰冷的躯体压得倒下去，力气全无，脑子一片空白。

它隐约记得是大姐零玖拉起他丢下母亲的尸身跑路，后面是伽治癫狂的叫骂声，“赶紧滚！滚得越远越好，我从来没有你这样的儿子！”

（十七）与大姐零玖的逃亡

漂洋过海的逃亡所面对的种种艰难险阻足以让他从逃避母亲已死的状态中醒过来，再面对母亲是因他而死的事实。

为救活山治启动回魂术，索拉大耗妖力，但也不至于功力全无生息断绝，为了让山治有足够的能力远离伽治并能在乱世中生存，索拉借回魂术将唯一的内丹渡到儿子体内，而山治修行太浅，无法承受内丹所附着的强大妖力，再加上不谙生存处世之道，索拉便把妖力转嫁到大女儿零玖身上，嘱托她一定要和弟弟一起脱离苦海。

离开出生地，离开不堪回首的家，没半点依恋和不舍，唯一的遗憾就是没能好好安葬母亲。

零玖是子代中妖力最强的小狐妖，再接受了索拉的一部分妖力，实力更是不容小觑，而山治虽然承接了索拉的内丹，但妖力过于薄弱，且内丹不是他自己修炼得来的，要在短时间内完全适应融合都难，遑论借内丹增强妖力。好在山治自小向往人类的生活，喜欢人形，在修习妖术时唯一学会的便是化人形习人语，这项技能使得他能在人类聚居地安身立命。

零玖的妖术更不在话下，于是姐弟两个化为人类孩童的模样，搭乘了一艘人类的探险船，漂洋过海到了东洲。

能到达东洲，少不了姐姐的全力照拂，也是因为大姐的关爱，山治才没有因母亲死亡而彻底绝望。

之前在文斯莫克杰尔马庄园，在被伊治尼治和勇治虐待欺侮时，姐姐零玖会在一旁冷漠地嘲笑讥讽，少不得还帮那些混蛋兄弟几脚，可私底下又偷偷帮着治伤送食物，这样做的理由很简单，不配合的话很可能被当做异类被排斥欺侮，沦为山治一样的下场，但生产零玖时伽治魔功未成，因此没能完全抹杀零玖的情感，对于山治这个善良过头的三弟，零玖更多的是不动声色的疼惜，这次也一样，接受了母亲的嘱托，就要拼死保护山治，使他能真正脱离苦痛的根源。

到达东洲，来不及感受人间的繁华，就要开始找寻隐妖墨玉的艰巨任务。

隐妖墨玉正如名字所表达的那样，可隐遁妖息驱散邪气，弥补化形术只能改变皮相无法遮掩妖怪本质的缺点，只要佩戴隐妖墨玉环，再厉害的法师也难窥其真面目。

隐妖墨玉极其稀缺，源自于妖怪聚集的北洲，后辗转到东洲和南洲，易手无数次，已然跻身于稀世珍宝之列。

索拉生前一直在关注隐妖墨玉的动向，临终前将隐妖墨玉所在的位置信息存入锦囊，连同山治一起托付给零玖。

零玖和山治很幸运，隐妖墨玉被克利克海贼团珍藏，而这个横行东南两大洲的盗贼团不知何故，船毁人亡，所剩的十余个船员停留在东洲北海岸，饥肠辘辘，寸步难行。

索拉给的锦囊里有一块灵镜，用妖力催动即可观望远处，妖力越强劲，看得也就越远越清晰，山治与索拉单独相处的时候，三成比例的时间陪着她昏睡，三成比例时间给她做各种花样的食物，剩下的四成时间就是和她一起用灵镜看人类世界。

零玖的妖力远不及母亲索拉，虽然能驾驭灵镜观望远方，但能看到的距离和清晰度都有限，不过用来对付奄奄一息的克利克海贼团，足够了。

（十八）一块墨玉引发的血案

十三个船员有人有妖，分散在破船上的不同位置，伤的伤，病的病，大部分是被饿得连爬的力气都没有了，修炼成妖身的直接现出原形来。船长克利克是一只熊妖，海贼团总队长鬼人阿金则是正宗的人类，剩余船员是人类和一些山野精怪的混合杂牌军。这些都是索拉所给的锦囊提供的信息，早在事发前，索拉就借灵镜了解到隐妖墨玉落在了克利克海贼团，而这个海贼团遭遇不明灾难，破船正朝着东洲龟速行进。

姐弟俩猜测隐妖墨玉最有可能被实力最强的克利克和鬼人阿金收藏，而克利克目前现出了原型，东西应该不会在他身上，那最大的几率就是在鬼人阿金身上，也有可能被他们藏在船上的某个地方。

抢夺计划很简单，由零玖对付熊妖克利克，山治去找阿金，得到隐妖墨玉后杀死他。拿到隐妖墨玉就有在人类中生存的希望了，为此，山治既忐忑又兴奋，与大姐分头行动，在甲板上找到奄奄一息的阿金。阿金本就身形偏瘦，再经历受伤饥饿更是凄惨，直愣愣地横趴在甲板上，如同一根枯朽的柴。

山治提着零玖准备的一根木棒当临时武器，只需站在后面照头一棒将人打晕，再毫无顾忌地搜找隐妖墨玉。

身为文斯莫克的子代狐妖，小山治休说杀人吸精气，就连老鼠虫蚁都舍不得伤害，如今面对一个饿得快死的人类，更是心软手软，举木棒敲头的力度也就轻了些。

头被敲击后阿金似乎是晕了，连轻微的挣扎动作都停了，山治又慌张又内疚，大着胆子试了试鼻息，确认存活后稍稍宽心，大着胆子在他身上搜找，很快发现了一串造型奇怪的钨金项坠，链身由冷银色的钨金制成，链子上镶嵌着两块玄色的圆环宝石，圆环足有成人的拳头那么大，环身虽是暗沉的玄黑色泽，却隐隐透出刺亮的光，一看就知道绝非凡品。

这应该就是隐妖墨玉了，山治赶忙将项坠挂在脖子上准备离开，脚踝突然被拉住了。

“小狐狸……你知不知道，弄这串东西我们付出了多大代价？你连一句谢谢都没有，想走……”

山治惊慌下用力一挣，挣脱阿金无力的拉扯，退后几步，看着阿金干裂流血的嘴唇，“我……我没办法，妈妈被害死了，大姐还在等我……”

“直接抢走也……太恶毒了吧……”打断山治无意义的哭诉，“至少留点小报酬，比如……你包袱里的……食物……”

克利克的身体状况比阿金好一些，又是修炼成精的熊妖，为保险起见，零玖决定施用全力，因此就把身上带的全部干粮和水交给山治。

“最多再过半天……我就会死，丢了项坠，船长会杀我……至少，给我点……力气逃生……项坠，送你了……”

以前，见到饿得有气无力的老鼠，山治也要煮食投喂，如今见到饥饿的人类，又硬抢了对方的东西，心里这道坎，无论如何也过不去。

山治不清楚，如果当时狠下心不给阿金食物，命运会演变成什么样，但时间的齿轮不会倒转，只记得

阿金狼吞虎咽地吃了所给的那份干粮和水后，恢复了力气，把剩下的食物也硬抢了去。

“小狐狸，我也不是不讲道理的人，看在你本性善良的份上，项坠先由你保管一下，我给你两刻钟的时间，逃不逃得掉，是你的命。”

接下来的逃亡，是继文斯莫克庄园后的第二大噩梦。

阿金及时赶到克利克身边，零玖刺杀失败。他们的食物和水让海贼团的十个船员恢复生机，克利克怒不可遏，率团追击，姐弟俩狼狈地逃窜。

妖力低微的山治无疑成了累赘，零玖为保护弟弟，腹部挨了克利克一下，破开一个可怖的血洞，几乎肠穿肚烂。

缺乏食物和水，大姐受了重伤，熊妖克利克妖力强大，阿金虽为人类，实力也不可小觑，再加上克利克手下的山野精怪，几乎到了山穷水尽的地步。


	7. 子非狐7

（十九）大绿藻和小绿藻

慌不择路地扶着零玖往山林逃窜，也算天不亡我，在密林中发现了一座人类住的小石屋。石屋看起来很坚固，应该是为防野兽而建。

用灵镜观察，镜面上呈现了一个绿发小男孩的样貌，“啊！是那个绿藻头！”乍见这个这个人，山治差点惊叫出声，以前和索拉一起用灵镜看人类世界的时候，山治注意过他，他和一个壮年男子相依为命，那应该是他的父亲，他们住在目前所见的这间石屋里，以猎食野兽为生。而灵镜里只能看画面无法听声音，山治不知道绿发小男孩和他父亲生活时在说什么，看他们都有一个绿油油的脑袋，索性大人叫大绿藻，小男孩叫小绿藻。

山治从小没得到过父爱，对人类的父子感情也就关注得多。从断断续续看到的画面里，能感受到大绿藻还是爱他儿子的，哪怕他教养方式的粗暴和冷漠比伽治有过之而无不及。

到湖边学游泳的时候，大绿藻直接把小绿藻扔水里，任由儿子挣扎呛水，自己站在旁边观望，要激发小绿藻的生存欲望，接机学习游泳技能；在山林里捉到活的野兽时大绿藻会带回来，用石头磨钝尖厉的爪子和牙齿，饿上一两天，再将饥饿的野兽和儿子关在一处，给他一把匕首一柄钢叉，杀不死野兽不许出来，野兽有强有弱，弱如山鸡野鸟，没有多少杀伤力，却是飞行高手，纵使被关在石屋里，一飞往房顶，年纪幼小的小绿藻同样奈何它们不得，强如狮豹虎狼，哪怕只是半大的体型，被磨钝了尖牙利爪，也足以把小绿藻按在地上摩擦；为锻炼儿子的体力耐力，大绿藻在小绿藻身上捆石头绑沙袋，每天至少绕着石屋跑二十到四十圈，还要扎好马步，双手平举水桶做臂力训练。猎食野兽完全看能力和运气，水源距住的石屋有一段距离，经常吃了上顿没下顿，为此，小绿藻还被迫接受饥饿训练，两三天吃不上一口东西喝不上一口水已是常态。在这种粗暴的教养方式下，小绿藻受伤挨饿受冻也是常态，大绿藻不高兴时还要施以皮鞭棍棒，少有亲亲爱爱、和颜悦色，深究起来，大绿藻对家里养的一只黑毛猎犬显然比对亲儿子好太多。

而就在山治要把小绿藻归结成和自己同病相怜的可怜孩子时，两件事，改变了山治对大绿藻的看法。有一次，父子俩闹别扭，小绿藻赌气跑出去，在林子里迷了路，又倒霉遭遇了一只大老虎，生死存亡之际，借猎犬追击到儿子行踪的大绿藻毫不犹豫地挡在前面，以一只手骨折、抓痕遍体的代价换来儿子的轻伤，哪怕事后他还是把小绿藻狠狠打了一顿；在艰苦环境下成长的小绿藻几乎不会生病，只是有一回似乎被毒蛇咬了，致使全身浮肿高烧不退，大绿藻赶紧下山，抱着小绿藻到附近的村镇求医，在一个贪财郎中的药铺门口当众下跪求人，又抵偿了随身携带的祖传宝刀才换来儿子的新生。病床前那种焦躁痛苦又要强装镇定的身影，山治一辈子都不会忘记，这大概就是父亲的样子吧。

最终还是零玖重伤闷咳的声音使他回过神来，姐姐的状况很差，妖力运用过度再加上深受重创，体温越来越低，要不是靠在戴了隐妖墨玉的山治身上，几乎维持不住人形。

忧急时刻，山治在石屋外哭喊求救，早被屋外异响惊动的小绿藻爬到石屋的高窗边查看，见屋外是一个和自己差不多大的男孩带了一个浑身是血的稍大的女孩，考虑到林中野兽众时常有伤及行人的现象，便没怀疑，开门将姐弟俩放了进来，安顿在外面这间厨房里，他到里屋的睡室兼仓库找纱布草药之类的治伤用品。

山治扶零玖到屋里唯一宽大的树藤椅上躺好，在瓦缸里舀点存水给姐姐喝下，先拿来纱布给零玖裹伤，为怕姐姐支撑不住现出原形，便拜托小绿藻在里屋用铁臼舂草药，沥出药汁，没叫到千万别出来。

喝了水裹了伤，零玖的状态好了一点。山治在屋里翻找半天，发现连一粒米一撮面都没有，小绿藻则在屋里解释，说家里的粮食吃完了，他父亲出去打猎还没有回来。

找粮食的时候，灶台里蹿出一只黑色的小狗，有点像灵镜里观察到的那只黑色猎犬，但没有那只大，小绿藻说这只小狗是大黑狗生的，大黑狗跟着去打猎了还没回来。后面再聊几句，山治问出了小绿藻的名字，罗罗诺亚·索隆，山治介绍自己的名字时只说山治，直接舍弃了文斯莫克的姓氏。

也许是机缘巧合，也许是命中注定，山治能在密林中找到这间石屋，也许是在灵镜里观察过小索隆的生活环境受直觉指引才找到他求助。

而本该过平静的猎人生活的索隆，因为不忍看一对姐弟死于荒野打开房门，便改写了此后的人生轨迹。

还是因为自身太弱了，在弱肉强食的世界里，弱即是一种不可饶如的罪。

（二十）无可避免的悲剧

那只小黑狗那时已是半大的体型，继承了母狗优良的猎犬嗅觉，一开始闻出零玖身上怪异的味道，便本能地躲起来，当零玖维持不住人形长出狐狸尾巴时，它终于按捺不住了，毕竟是没有经验没受过专门训练的小猎犬，不会在发现异常的第一时间吠叫呼唤主人，就冲上前来要扑咬零玖。

零玖因伤势关系压制不住野蛮教养带来的副作用，长年被伽治喂食世间奇毒修炼毒功，现下遭到剧毒反噬，情感理智慢慢被蚕食，意识也被近在眼前的活体食物搅得混乱不堪，当一只带着强烈生命气息的活物扑过来的时候，她本能地咬断小狗的喉咙，迅速把它吸成一具干尸。闸口一开便如山洪倾泻，吞食活物的欲望极速膨胀。

吸食生灵精气的残忍修炼仪式开始了。

山治甚至还来不及反应，姐姐已从温婉的人形蜕化为血目獠牙的三尾粉狐，体型只及一只大猎犬，情况却不容乐观，好在她伤势颇重，还不能暴起伤人。

索隆虽然年纪幼小，但受过父亲的严格教养，听觉嗅觉非一般人类可比，在小猎犬发现异状过去扑咬时，他心下警觉放下药杵，他正准备出去查看却被山治拦住了门。

“圈圈眉，你拦着我干什么？我去看看狗怎么了。”方才山治一进门张口就喊他绿藻头，他气恼之际正要骂对方忘恩负义没有做客人的自觉，看山治眼睛上面长了像圈圈一样的眉毛，就顺口喊他圈圈眉，也没在意他后面自我介绍时报的名字。

山治却是慌得不能自己，“不要……不要出去……我大姐治伤，没穿衣服……”

拙劣的借口难以说服索隆，反而加重他的疑心，“药不是还没弄好吗？怎么治？再说你都能看，我为什么不能看？”

年仅七岁的索隆用力推山治，扣住他紧抓门框的手，而修炼了一百年的山治妖力低微，一路逃亡又大耗元气，不仅无法阻止索隆，反而被他推倒在地。

悲剧无可避免。

年幼的索隆是猎人的儿子，接受过残酷的训练，但毕竟经验欠缺实力悬殊，面对一个双目赤红，垂涎三尺，龇着獠牙的粉毛狐狸，还是有点心里犯怵。以前打杀过的的都是被父亲卸了武装的野兽，如今见到的……刚进门还是一个重伤虚弱的粉发女孩，现在……

小索隆不经意地一瞥，发现粉毛狐狸脚边的一只干枯的狗尸，惊恐更甚，连声音都变调了，“你们……你们是什么东西？”

索隆始终胆识过人，惊恐之余还没忘记到墙边抓一把练习用的木刀，双手紧握刀把放低身体重心，直接摆出了战斗姿势。

可惜索隆遭逢的是狐妖，是狐妖中最恶劣的文斯莫克尾狐，而零玖恰是子代尾狐中最强的一个。纵使零玖身受重伤，吸了一只小狗已经让她有站起来的力气，再吸食一个人的话足以令伤势痊愈。

毕竟所有祭品中草木最末，兽为下品，妖为中品，人则为上品，对于容纳消解能力炉火纯青的杰尔马狐来说，吃两人，即可抵百年修为，人脑益智，人肉助长妖身，人血炼化妖力，人骨固化内丹，吃得越讲究，作用越明显。哪怕是幼小的人类孩童，也是助益不小。

此时勇敢地拿刀挑战的索隆，在零玖的眼中，如同一盘已经烹饪好的美食，她饿得可以一口吞食。零玖一步步逼近相中的食物，赤目圆睁，口涎止不住地流。

“大姐……不要……不要吃他！他好心放我们进来……”

似乎是被弟弟唤起了些许神智，零玖停住了脚步，痛苦地在地上抓挠。

索隆喘息粗重，一边防着零玖进攻，对依然维持人形的山治同样敌意深沉。“你……不要过来，过来我就砍你！”

恰好，索隆的父亲在最关键也是最不利的时间打猎回来了，察觉情况不对撞开了石门，一眼就看到儿子与一只凶恶的狐妖对峙的局面，作为一个战斗经验丰富的猎人，作为父亲，他不假思索地提了随身携带的钢叉冲了上去。

后面的场面过于惨烈惊悚，山治从来都不愿回想，只记得姐姐先挠了大绿藻一爪子，然后被捅了一叉子。零玖爪上的剧毒从爪痕处深入血肉，致使对方浑身麻痹，粉狐不敢怠慢迅速进攻，一口咬断了人的喉咙。

随即是零玖踏在人身上撕咬啃食吸吮的场景，仅持续了两三分钟，山治还没看清大绿藻的正脸，索隆还没从震惊中回过神来，从小相依为命的父亲已经被一只狐妖吃得只剩肠肚废渣。

吃完人吸收了精气，零玖的伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，不仅如此，她的狐身也慢慢拔高如成人，两条狐尾演变成三条。毕竟所食用的人类的品质也有高下之分，像索隆的父亲正处壮年，经常打猎修炼，不仅身体强健且精气旺盛，在人类中至少属中品，因此连肉带骨，一吃就飙升了一百年的修为。

索隆过了好一会儿才从震惊中缓过神来，已不知悲痛为何物，举着小木刀便冲上前去。山治知道零玖还在狂化状态，连亲弟弟都认不出了，只得含泪拽住索隆，只身挡在前面。

零玖似乎是感觉到了同类的气息，伸头嗅了嗅，放下了高举的爪子，但还是对山治身后的索隆虎视眈眈，躁动不已。

恰在这时，屋外传来骚动声，克利克军团已寻迹追来，堵住了唯一的一道石门。

强敌来袭，零玖放弃弱小的人类孩童，摆动三条巨大的狐尾扫开碍事的墙壁和屋顶，石块纷飞，当场砸死了克利克的三个得力手下，克利克惊怒之余和零玖展开激烈交锋。

换在平时，山治无论如何也不会扔下神智不清的大姐独自逃生，但发现索隆也是悲愤交加，握了小木刀，随时都能冲上去拼命。而克利克手下的三只妖怪，见机朝他们靠了过来。已经害了索隆的亲人，无论如何也不能放任他在乱斗中死于非命，只得连拖带拽，拼命拉着他往深林里跑。

不知跑了多久，跑得精疲力竭，被树藤绊到后，再没有行动的力气。趴了好一会儿才爬起来，去扶睡在旁边一动不动的索隆。

“滚开！不要碰我！滚开！”大概到了那个时候，索隆才从丧父的残酷事实中回过神来，活像一只受惊的幼虎，举着小木刀，不许任何人靠近。

“我……我不碰你……你不能再回去了，大姐很危险，还有那个熊妖，他更危险……”

“滚！你和那个粉毛狐狸是一伙的！是你们杀了我父亲，是你们！”

杰尔马狐不论是在人界还是在妖界都是臭名昭著的，别人恶毒的谩骂，憎恶的眼神，山治见得多了，也麻木了，只是当这种谩骂和憎恶的眼神出现在索隆身上，出现在曾经他最欣赏的人类小孩的身上，他只觉得无尽的悲哀，无尽的罪恶已经高如山深如海，再无转圜的余地。

当初为什么没有被伽治一枪刺死，为什么会害了亲生母亲，为什么会害了大姐零玖，为什么会害了一对无辜的父子……

当时，唯一的念头只有文斯莫克·山治出生在这世上，无疑是上天犯的最大错误……

第二十一章  老天师与小狐妖

从丧父之痛中回过神来的小索隆握紧小木刀护在身前，眼中含泪却倔强地噙住不肯落下，稚嫩的脸上更多的是惊怒和刻骨的怨恨。

小山治也只是一只修行浅薄的小狐狸，一想到小索隆的父亲因他而死，唯一的亲大姐生死未卜，他更加崩溃，只能说一些连自己都不清楚的话，“对不起……都是我的错，你大可以杀我报仇……但是啊，你，你不能去送死，他们太强了！”

小索隆还来不及对山治的忏悔有所反应，一只大型黑猎犬突然蹦到中间，拉开两人的距离，冲着山治龇牙狂吠。这只大猎犬就是跟着大绿藻打猎的那只，在混乱之际眼见老主人丧命，还不忘保护小主人，这才循迹追来，掩护小索隆。

黑猎犬横插一杠，山治无能为力，只能眼看着一人一狗消失在密林中，而这时克利克手下的三只豹妖追了过来。

也罢，索隆的凶吉生死已难以预知，那至少要把会危及他的三只妖怪引开，也免得三妖返回去给大姐增添敌人，想到此，山治转身往相反的方向跑，引得三妖一路疾追。

三妖为花豹、豪猪和野犬，即便是看起来较弱的犬妖，也是修行近两百年的小妖，体型和妖力附加下的战斗实力比山治强，更不用提更为凶猛的豹妖和猪妖。

犬妖的嗅觉最为灵敏，任凭山治如何兜转，都难逃犬妖的鼻子，逃到一个树洞里躲藏，反而弄巧成拙，因空间狭小不好施展拳脚，加之实力不济，被犬妖一口咬在腰间，生生撕去一块肉。鲜嫩滋养的幼狐肉引得三妖口水直流，打定了吃不到嘴决不罢休的主意，对山治穷追不舍。

腰上受伤不轻，奇痛入骨，所剩无几的妖力也在苦斗中被消耗殆尽，最终四肢被擒，索命的毒牙向喉咙靠拢，山治苦涩地闭上双目。

大概到此为止了吧。也罢，已经害得最亲最爱的人离开了，还有何面目留存于世间。

满带悲苦，满带赎罪的释然，山治早做好了被三妖咬死撕碎并吞噬的准备，因此突然冒出一个老头踢飞了豹妖，将他揽在怀里的时候，他并没有表现出丝毫的感激，只是冷眼审视着这个与三妖拼杀的老头。

枯黄的须发、沧桑而整肃的容颜、微胖却不显高大的身材以及嘴里叼着的大得累赘的烟斗预示着他平凡人类的身份，只有那双仅交战了几个来回就染了妖血的有力双脚表明他不是一般意义上的弱者。一双脚犹如钢筋铁骨所铸，蹦跳旋转出击时迅如疾风闪电，所到之处地崩石碎，远不是一般人类能达到的破坏力。

山治透过灵镜也看过不少实力强劲的人类，但如此近距离感受还是第一次。被老头揽在怀里，他有一定的时间去审视对方，当发现老头的腰带上系着降妖用的符纸和法器，以及预示着老头天师身份的紫金令钱时，山治了然于心，苦涩地自嘲，老头救他要么是因为隐妖墨玉环的存在和维持的人形把他当成了可怜的小孩，要么是看穿自己的狐妖身份要和三妖抢食。

天师，顾名思义，替天行道的降妖师。仪间盟成立以来很大程度上维系了人类与妖界的和平，但也有不少不甘束缚的妖怪要食人伤人为祸世间，也不乏野心勃勃想要利用妖族或是侵害妖族的人类，这就需要妖捕和天师来执行仪间盟的铁则。妖捕和天师在仪间盟不分尊卑上下，只是成员、职责范围和执行任务的方式大相迥异而已。

战斗的局势转换得很快，又是因为自己的拖累，老头右脚中了豪猪背上的带毒妖刺，瞬间败下阵来。

为保性命，老头抱着山治逃进一个石洞里，在洞口布上厉害的法阵，将追过来的三只妖怪堵在外面。

老头先清理了右脚上的毒刺，简单包扎一下，便点着火把去瞧倒在地上的黄毛小子。救人时情况紧急，老头没留意小孩头上小小的一对三角耳，以为是他的发饰，现在感觉不对劲儿了，不知什么时候，小孩屁股上多了一条毛茸茸的尾巴，可在他身上又感觉不到任何妖气，老人一时惊疑不定。

像是要为他答疑解惑实则是挑拨离间，洞外的三妖你一言我一语，将山治的身份与感受不到妖气的原因交代个七七八八。

山治从一开始就没抱任何希望，现在轻易被揭露真相，也不觉惋惜，苦涩地笑笑，摘下脖子上的隐妖墨玉放在一边，解除化人形的法术，露出狐妖真身来，由衷地对被自己的原形吓得退后三步跌坐在地的老人交代后事，“抱歉啊，老头，我不是人类，是彻头彻尾的狐妖，杰尔马狐文斯莫克·山治。我早就是该死的祸害，还能有人发善心救我，我很高兴，谢谢你，老头儿……”顿了顿，小山治头垂得更低，“不过，我不会让你白忙的，你是降妖除怪的天师，随时都可以杀死我，拿去仪间盟交差，之后肉可以吃，皮可以剥下来换钱，分离出内丹，不但可以治好你脚上的毒伤，延年益寿也没有问题……”

红脚哲夫，降妖无数，识妖辨魔从无偏差，今天却救了一只狐妖，还伤了最重要的脚。现在听着一只修为不到一百年的瘦瘦小小的狐狸，残忍地给他自己安排后事，完全发自真心，不带半点惶恐犹豫，不禁心下生疑，到底经历了什么，小狐狸才如此轻生。最奇怪的是，名为臭名昭著的文斯莫克狐妖，他身上却没有半点血腥肃杀之气。

尽管内心深处充满疑惑和同情，神情语言却没有丝毫表现，哲夫在山治旁边坐下，假意验了验他的妖身皮囊，冷冷说道:“小狐狸，老夫出脚相救是看你身体纯净，不沾荤腥。要吃狐狸肉剥狐狸皮，以老夫的能力，去哪里不能弄个十只八只大的壮的，还要你来施舍。既然你生性纯良不伤人命，老夫姑且放你一马，等洞外的三妖走了，好好逃生去吧。”说着解下身上挂的水袋递过去，“拿着，老夫精心调配的营养液。免得你死了，害老夫白白伤一只脚。”

水袋递到面前山治看都不看抓过来扔得老远，“滚开，臭老头！我不稀罕你的臭水，让我渴死饿死就好。害你伤了脚，我现在赔给你就是了！”

哲夫本就脾气暴躁，熟人和他相处无一不好言好语，现在救了一只小妖，脾气比他还横，顿时火冒三丈，见小狐狸真的抓了一块大石头要砸自己的狐狸脚，赶紧冲过去按住手脚，迅速贴符纸画咒印，制得他动弹不得。

“老夫除妖几十年，还没见过你这么蠢的，好歹是一只有感情的狐妖，你爹你妈生下你，就是为了让你自残的？”

说者无心听者有意，一句话直击小山治的痛处，他失控地咆哮起来，“我没有爹！没有！从来没有！妈妈也没有了，没有！”

也许是上天要火上浇油，在山治情绪波动最大的时候，大姐零玖凄厉的嚎叫声远远传来，配合着洞外三妖“我们的克利克首领肯定已经打败粉毛狐狸”的欢呼，那嚎叫声似乎是零玖山穷水尽时最后的哀鸣，惹得山治完全失去自我，拼命挣动身体放声哭叫，“姐姐……是我害了你！我不该丢下你的……你不能死！不能……等我，姐姐！我马上就来陪你！”

愣是被小狐狸吓了一跳，哲夫退到一边，等山治几乎被哭闹耗干了力气才试着接近，认真检查他的身体。山治侧腰的伤口固然很严重，但精神崩溃才是最危险的。即使把剩下的所有药都敷上去，伤口的溃烂和流血并没有停止，而小狐狸的身体忽冷忽热，开始絮絮叨叨地说胡话，神智也不太清醒。

“小狐狸，你叫什么名字？”好歹救了他，总该知道名字。

“山治……我叫山治。姐姐叫零玖，她被我害死了……”

哲夫接连追问跟山治身世有关的问题，他会絮絮叨叨地说一些废话，答非所问，也会在说到惊险伤心绝望处大哭大叫，等他没力气张口发声陷入昏迷的时候，哲夫已经把文斯莫克·山治的凄惨人生了解了十足十。

摆在面前的路很多，可以扔下山治，趁还有精力杀出去，反正救过他，仁至义尽了；可以宰杀了这只小狐狸，物尽其用，这是山治他自己的意愿，哲夫身为天师，也是职责所在；也可以带着他一起冲上去，最后拼一把，生死由命……

红脚哲夫看着小狐狸沾满泪水的睡颜，以及昏迷时还在因痛苦遭遇和沉重伤势而抽搐的四肢，头一回出现了迷茫和犹豫，甚至还夹杂着不该有的对妖的怜惜和同情。他一生无妻无女，现在遇到的这只小狐狸，无疑戳中了他最柔软的地方。

检查一下受伤的那只脚，毒快扩散到了膝盖，身上带的所有药都用在了山治身上，现在从他伤口上刮下来也没用了，山治的伤口上也带有狐妖的妖毒。说到文斯莫克狐妖，他们的容纳消解能力很强，也许人类的血肉滋养强过任何灵丹妙药。

最重要的是，门口的法阵有时间限制，等拖延到三妖冲进来，他们基本都要告别人世了。

“小狐狸，如果能逃出去，能活下去，做我徒弟吧，我会的都会教给你，但愿你不是一个蠢得没救的家伙。”

自顾自感慨了一句，哲夫从兽皮袋里摸出一把雪亮的尖刀。哲夫靠脚吃饭，一般不用手握刀打架，但他做饭考究，喜欢用厨刀料理食材，自认为做的饭还不错。

决心已定，哲夫不再犹豫，举起厨刀，利落地斩了下去。

第二十二章   蒜香烤串

在山治印象里，还没有多少美食的概念。他一直在钻研人类料理的做法，但在那种压抑的丑恶环境下，他做出的料理也是咸涩的，人类的美食到底是什么味道呢？好想尝一尝……

山治这次终于得偿所愿。在即将进入地狱大门的时候，忽然被一股奇异的香味吸引，接着，嘴里多了两坨热乎乎的东西，有点油，但不腻，有麻有辣有烟火味还有还有调味料的沁香，只是嚼起来有点磨牙，不够鲜嫩，要是食材再新鲜点就更好了，不过香味完全可以弥补食材的不足。

接连吃了好几块，伤口不疼了，终于有力气睁开眼睛，看老头拿了一大把串串，向自己嘴里塞东西，前一秒还是温和的笑脸，见自己一睁眼，马上晴转多云，恨不得把老脸耷拉到地上去。

“老头，你给我吃的是什么？”

“蒜香烤串。”

“烧串？我还没听说过……”一抬头注意到前面的一个木棍搭的简易三角架，棍子上面沾了不少油和香料，架子下面是一个还没完全熄灭的灰堆，灰里还杂着几个焰红的火炭，“你是用那个烤的？那食材是什么？感觉不太新鲜……”

“臭小子，别忘了洞口还有三只妖怪等着杀我们，能有这样的食材已经不错了，你还敢挑三拣四……”说着把烤串搁在旁边的油纸上，冷冷撂下一句，“自己吃！”

小山治感觉越吃越饿，等不及用爪子把竹签子上的东西弄下来，直接把狐狸嘴凑过去大口嚼着，连串食物的长签子短棍子也一起咬了嚼了，吃着吃着突然又想起什么，拿了剩下的烤串，递到靠坐在洞壁上的哲夫面前，“老头，还剩这么多，你要不要吃一点？还是你一直没吃……”

不经意间的视线下移，让山治注意到一间一直忽视掉的恐怖的事，老头受过毒伤的右脚，竟然不见了……“老头，你的脚？！”惊愕使得他爪子一松，剩下的烤串全掉到地上，“怎么回事？你……”

“臭小子，马上捡起来！我叫你…捡起来！”

被哲夫凶恶的表情吓住，小狐狸抖索着捡起所有烤串，看着上面的灰土发呆。

“看什么？全部吃完！敢浪费一点食物，马上杀了你！”

受暴力胁迫，山治吃得很快，愣是没尝出沾了灰土的食物是什么味道。而靠坐在洞壁上的哲夫却像被抽干力气，突然软倒下去。

“喂喂……臭老头，你怎么了？快醒醒……”

话里不知不觉带了哭音，摇了好几下，才听见哲夫有气无力的声音，“嚎什么……老子还没死呢！怕脚上的毒伤上行流遍全身才……舍脚保命……没见识，少见多怪！”

后面的事山治记得很清楚。三妖堵在洞口，一直出不去，在担惊受怕枯等的时间里，小狐狸注意到两件事，一是老头砍下来的腿凭空消失了，连骨渣都不见；二是自己的伤突然痊愈，腰上那么大的伤口，连一块疤也没留，而且，体形似乎也在一夜之间壮大许多。而老头越来越虚弱，开始还能骂几句脏话，后面连睁眼都难，若不是洞口有避妖的法阵，山治几乎要冲出去和三妖拼命。

在危难时刻，恰逢D之一族上山游玩，经过三妖所在的洞口，外面一番乱斗之后，归于平静。

山治唤醒哲夫，撤去洞口的法阵。为免暴露狐妖身份引起麻烦，借隐妖墨玉环变幻人形，这次妖力充沛，连狐耳和狐尾都能隐藏。

扶着哲夫出山洞，见到的是另外一番景象，树木草石一片狼藉，清理出来的空地上燃起一堆火，沾着肉芽的骨头丢了满地，一个戴草帽的黑发小男孩抱着一个比他身体还大的肉骨头啃得正欢，而另一个年龄稍大一点的男孩赤着上身把头从一堆烤肉里拔出来，疑惑地望着他们。

没看错的话，这些肉骨头正是猪妖、犬妖和豹妖的骸骨，草帽男孩抱着啃的，正是豪猪的头颅。

丝毫没有捡了一条命的欣喜，同样身为由兽进化的妖，见到这样的情景，山治说话时的声音都是颤抖的，“三只妖怪……是你们杀的？”

“是啊，这只是我打倒的，另外两只是艾斯杀的，还被猪妖扎了好几下，我锻炼得还不够……好吃好吃……胡子爷爷，你们要来点吗？”

哲夫在山治的搀扶下稳住身形，严肃地望着胡吃的草帽男孩，“老夫没看错的话，你是……仪间盟龙首领的儿子？”

“嗯嗯！我是蒙奇·D·路飞，多多指教！”

“据我所知，仪间盟铁则，无论犯多大罪行的妖怪，都要带回去审问定罪才能处置，你们这样……”

“我肚子太饿……”话说到一半，另一个叫艾斯的男孩闻言窜身而起把草帽男孩按在猪头里，赔上笑脸，“情况危急，我们年纪小锻炼不到位，出手控制不当把三只妖杀了……看老爷子的装束应该是天师？为了救人中了三妖的暗招？嘛，看在我们给你们解决了麻烦的份上，请帮我们保密！”说着揪起路飞，“路飞，走了，回去晚了又要挨爷爷的拳头……”

“我的肉……”被强行拖走的路飞临了伸长了手，把没吃完的肉骨头一股脑搜刮干净，兄弟两人消失在树丛中。

“真是他们干的？那个草帽路飞看起来十岁不到……被猪妖扎了居然没中毒……”小山治一脸惶恐加难以置信。

哲夫精力不济，自行坐倒在地，用低弱的声音解释，“蒙奇·D·路飞，波特卡斯·D·艾斯，他们都是D之一族，他们的血对妖怪来说也算麻烦的剧毒，更何况，一个是橡胶果实能力者，一个是烧烧果实能力者，这三只山妖偏偏碰上小一辈中最强的两个，也算他们倒霉……”

自此奠定了山治对D之一族的印象，得天独厚的血脉，强大的种族实力，豪放不羁的性格。

那时哲夫很虚弱，山治没闲心打探D之一族的情况，想办法找来野果和水给他恢复体力，用树棍做了一根简单的拐杖，搀扶他出山。

时隔多年，山治在哲夫的暴力教导下由一尾修炼成三尾，厨艺也日益精进，仍忘不了那天下山的情景。

夕阳西下，彩霞满天，瘦弱的金发小男孩跟着一个瘸腿的拄拐老头，慢悠悠地在林间小道上晃荡，归巢的倦鸟飞过他们头顶，山风袭过，枝摇树动，吹得小男孩半短的金发糊了他一脸。

“臭老头，你做的烤串很好吃，那还会不会做其他菜？”

“当然！老夫别的本事没有，就做饭和……踢技最拿手！”

“那……等伤好了，你还要去宰杀妖怪？”

哲夫架拐的手顿住，偏头对上男孩湖蓝色的眼睛，伸手揉了揉他柔软的金发，“当了半辈子天师，累了。以后也不杀妖怪了，不如……我们开个饭馆？”

“好啊好啊，我做的饭也不错，我来掌勺！臭老头，干脆你来打下手，看在你是老人家的份上……”

“口气倒挺大！小茄子，你做的饭能吃吗？”

“当然比你的好吃！啊……不许叫我小茄子，臭老头！”

“又瘦又小，茄子都比你结实……”

“又臭又老，臭老头……”

日子在吵嚷打闹中一天天过去，不过是从文斯莫克魔窟进入巴拉蒂这个炼狱，哲夫非但不算一个慈祥的好师傅，反而是一个不通情理、脾气暴躁、本事寥寥无几坏毛病却一大堆的差劲老头，严格来说，在巴拉蒂挨的打骂，比在文斯莫克庄园的一百年还多，轻则破皮流血，重则筋折骨断，臭老头根本不懂得分寸这词怎么写。

比如现在，山治感觉自己的肋骨至少断了两根，胸口闷得喘不过气来，勉力匍匐在哲夫脚下，仰起头瞪着他，语气里满是愤恨，“臭老头，还记得你做的蒜香烤串吗？那倒霉玩意儿真的是天底下最难吃的的东西了……现在想起来都忍不住要吐上三天三夜……可是，天底下再也找不出第二个能将蒜香烤串做得像你那么绝的暴躁老头，账不算清楚前，又怎么能……”

哲夫冷冷一哼，“哼！臭小子，把我的东西学去了那么多，不跟我打一辈子工，你还得清么？”

“老子现在是两百多岁的妖，再活一千岁都不成问题，你老成这样，还看得到那天？”

“光图过嘴瘾，再不滚回五仪阵，等着走火入魔进阎王殿？”嘴上骂个不停身体却不闲着，转到厨房用预备好的姜汤热了一下端过来，直接塞给金毛狐妖，烫得他差点一甩爪子扔了。

“臭老头！想烫死我？”

“我要去睡了，喝完自己练，不喝活该冻感冒。”

等哲夫走远，义肢敲击地面的声音完全消失，金毛狐妖终于忍耐不住，抬爪捂住泪水四溢的双眼，但还是有不少液体流进热腾腾的汤里。

轻易就能说出离开的混账话，自己真的是一个不折不扣的混蛋……


	8. 子非狐8

第二十三章   竞剑大会（上）

童年阴影在侧，山治每每忆起便如跗骨之蛆，搅得他彻夜难安，总有无数声音在暗示他，他是害了母亲和姐姐的文斯莫克败类，他还身负绿藻头的血仇，他从不敢想象，若真相揭破，他和索隆的关系会发展到一个什么局面，为了保护真相，他愿意付出任何代价。

被亦风知晓了狐妖的身份，山治免不了担惊受怕，待原形稳定下来，第二天便赶去打探亦风的状况，可在避灵寺和他家的杂货铺都没找见人，等第四天偶然撞见这小子在花楼的茶室里悠闲地喝茶，抽空试探了索隆，得出除亦风外其他人对自己身份一无所知的结论后才稍稍安心。

不过，亦风行若无事，到底安了什么心？山治从不敢把亦风当成一个本性纯良的纨绔少爷，这小子从骨子里就透出一股邪恶，邪得人捉摸不透、头皮发冷的那种。

提心吊胆的日子一直持续到竞剑大会。出于种种原因，山治不顾饭馆里的繁忙，放着哲夫老头子，自己跑到避灵寺的练武场去了。

逢避灵寺中最盛大的竞剑大会，还是以和道一文字作彩头，场面自然非同一般。十丈见方的擂台修葺一新，三面看台上的蒲团也增摆了不少。这是由佛会道场改建成的练武场，空间不算宽敞，但用作小型练武场勉强能凑合。

看客基本是避灵寺的内部人员，再加上少数受邀来的客人。山治按惯例不请自来，罗和耕四郎打过招呼后，也在看台上坐下来，就在山治的侧后方，抱着刀翘起二郎腿坐得好整以暇，贝雷帽拉得低，几乎看不到他的表情。

罗来避灵寺快一个月了，除了刚来时蹭索隆的石屋养了几天伤，后面基本是神龙见首不见尾，在竞剑大会来临之际才突兀地坐在观众席上。

山治到此时才得见和索隆同床共枕地睡了一觉的妖捕的真面目，浑身上下无一不散发着阴谋家的味道，比预想的更难缠。

一要担心亦风泄密，二则对斑点帽男人耿耿于怀，剑斗进行了三四场，山治基本没看进去，直到戴着眼镜的女剑士达斯琪跃上擂台，爱美之心作祟，金发男人的眼睛里终于添了几分神采，花痴口头禅自然而然脱口而出:“达斯琪小姐，你是最厉害的女剑士，我会为你加油的！”

台上的女剑士一阵羞涩加惶恐，观众台上也不乏附和鼓励的言语，唯独身后传来一声不和谐的冷笑。

山治倏地转头，正好对上罗嘲讽的眼神，脸上的轻松神色随之消失殆尽，他冷冷诘问:“只是喝彩加油而已，有那么好笑么？”

罗低下头不作答，唇角微扬，对峙的气势不弱反增。

很快，达斯琪的对手撒加登台，将两人的目光吸引过去方才作罢。

此次参与比武斗剑的也就十几名弟子，两人一组分等级角逐，除索隆、亦风、达斯琪和撒加四名关门弟子外，其他的基本是重在参与。

前几场斗剑的弟子武艺平平，看得观众席恹恹欲睡，在达斯琪撒加上场对战后，气氛终于欢悦起来。

撒加是第一批跟随耕四郎的弟子，资历高过亦风和索隆好几年，也曾剑技卓绝被寄予厚望，如今却是一头灰白的发，眼中失了剑士的精光厉色尽显为人夫的平淡柔和，右手绵软无力地荡在宽大的袖子里，

左手执一柄打磨得光滑泛亮的黑木剑，一招一式全无杀意，只守不攻，仅在敷衍达斯琪手握的名刀村雨。

作为一个有家室、爱妻即将产子的剑士，他是没有斗志的，他不想赢不想争，更不想受伤，他还要留着足够的精力去照顾即将临盆的妻子玛雅。

山治亲眼见证了一个前途广阔的剑士被妖刀毁灭的全过程，他能理解撒加的与世无争。

也就是在两年前，妻子玛雅所在村落受悍匪洗劫，撒加执七星剑奋力抗击，苦战后斩杀十余人。而在这一战中，撒加过度依赖七星剑的煞气，因杀伐过重而被七星剑控制，堕入魔道。当时索隆应耕四郎的分派前去阻止，独力击败撒加，斩断他的七星剑。耕四郎则在撒加战败后废了他被煞气侵蚀严重的右手，防止再入魔障，并当众严令，撒加从此不能再执真剑，如有违抗，逐出师门。一年后，撒加以一根紫光檀木制成佩剑含渊，也是基于此。

要在这个世道生存，为了保护所爱之人堕魔根本不足以作为引人怜悯的理由，下至草木和虫蚁，上至人类和妖族，无一不在为自身的价值而奔波赴死，没有哪个生灵是特殊的。

达斯琪是力量不占优势的女剑士，进退攻守却是有板有眼，五十余招便封死含渊的攻势，剑尖直抵撒加的心窝，胜负已然明了。

达斯琪稍事休息，即将迎来最强劲的敌人，一场胜算渺茫的战斗。

她的对手是亦风。

达斯琪不知把佩刀擦了多少遍，亦风姗姗来迟，等得观众席死气沉沉时不知从哪个角落飘上擂台，面对达斯琪负手站立，扬起下巴笑意盈然，“小师妹才跟撒加师兄对战过，又是女剑士，我自然要等你休息够了，为了避免我胜之不武呢，二十招之内，我不用武器，二十招之后，你就要小心了。”

达斯琪倏地站起，单手执村雨，脸上已然有怒色:“亦风师兄，就算你剑术高超，也不该轻视对手吧，我……”

“少废话，看招！”话音刚起，苇白色的身影蓦地窜到蓝发女剑士跟前，劈手劫夺她的刀。

“达斯琪小姐，小心上面！”

山治眼力不俗，和亦风对战过后，对他的路数少说也有四分熟，乍看达斯琪应接不暇便出声提醒。

“多事！”来自身后某个黑眼圈男人。

被干扰的亦风本人没意见，坐在前排的裁判师父耕四郎也没说话，你特拉法尔加罗算哪根葱？山治狠狠地转头，瞪着出言不逊的罗，恨不得把他瞪得原地蒸发。

罗快速交换翘二郎腿的脚，十指交叉松松扣在膝盖上，语气里讽刺不减:“以达斯琪的功力，这场战斗拖得越长对她越不利，早点下台岂不爽快？”

山治稍稍调整满心的愤懑，对罗的冷血无话可说，但还是忍无可忍地回怼:“你也使刀你上啊，也许还能拔个头筹！”

罗冷哼一声不再言语，却不显半分被呛住的弱势，拢了拢怀中的鬼泣低下头。

山治作罢转头观战。台上看似斗得激烈，实则是达斯琪双手提刀穷追猛砍，亦风攻守兼备游刃有余，赤手空拳对战一个手持宝刀的女剑士竟丝毫未伤，有两次差点空手夺白刃。

“二十招已过，小心了！”

一声轻飘飘的警告后，众人只觉一抹白影两道亮光飞旋而过，随即是亦风站于达斯琪身后单手扼住她喉管的静止画面，达斯琪两手空空，佩刀村雨飞向观众席，被第一排座的耕四郎抬手接住。

山治的心随着脸色一同沉下来，方才最后一招他多少看出点端倪，亦风以警告吸引达斯琪的注意，用最快的速度祭出隐藏的逆魂撞飞村雨后，闪身扼住对手的喉咙。而他收刀的速度比出刀的速度更快，在场的看清他武器的不超过三人。

短短一个月不到，亦风的逆魂刀法已如此精进，而最麻烦的显然是这家伙的运筹谋略。先赤手空拳走二十招，既能探清达斯琪的剑招路数又能松懈她的精力，二十招猛攻对一个女剑士来说并不轻松，第二十一招，不在乎是出其不意一招制敌，既省时省力又能赢得体恤同门功力卓绝的好名声。

绿藻头要打赢这家伙，前路多艰啊。

中场休息时，膳房送来茶水糕点分发下去，一解众人的饥渴困乏。两个厨娘见了山治，免不了要请教厨艺，嘘寒问暖，山治便顾不得替某个绿藻担心，也没注意亦风一比完就早早离场。

众人早已吃喝完毕，最精彩的一场迟迟不开始。亦风不知去向，去找迷路剑士的强尼约瑟夫也还没回转，大家直等得心焦难耐。

过不多时，难得迷路剑士先到场上台，众人正寻思要不要找找亦风时，苇袍男子挂了一身叮叮当当的长刀短剑，在众人诧异的目光中，没有显摆轻功身法，而是顺着擂台边的石阶悠悠哉哉地走上去，把身上的刀剑拍得震天响，对索隆一笑，“你看……需不需要再拿点武器？”

索隆前跨一步微微倾身，手执双刀一前一后，凝神备战:“不需要，三把就足够了，开始吧！”

“好，爽快！”

两个都不是拖泥带水的人，战斗顷刻开始。


	9. 子非狐9

第二十四章 竞剑大会（下）

亦风挂了一身乱七八糟的武器自有秒用，战斗开始后，他不忙于抢攻占先机，而是随手将武器挥掷出去斜立在擂台上。刀剑插入石板砌的擂台本不算难，可亦风掷出去的武器都是以剑柄楔入石板，刀尖朝上亮晃晃地立在当地。

亦风满场游走，一边防守一边布置，不多时，除了他手中的一把样式寻常的阔刀，其余武器都斜插到地上形成刀光剑阵。负重减轻，他飞掠腾挪的速度明显加快，而索隆受剑阵阻拦脚步，出招的动作不由得迟缓僵硬，当挨近一柄精木剑时，没估算好距离绊上了，脚霎时被划得鲜血淋漓。

以索隆的修为，不难察觉剑阵中诸多名刀的气息，虽然会影响动作但不至于划伤双脚，但普通的木剑不在索隆的感知范围内，一挨近撞上去免不了双脚受伤。

这个陷阱够阴毒却也足够有效，亦风一瞬间占尽上风，靠卓绝的轻身功法在索隆身周游走，时不时阴他一刀，不断消耗对手的精力。

座下鸦雀无声。有人不忍观看，有人惊愕不已，也有人一脸钦慕。达斯琪面带愤慨赶到耕四郎身边，想说什么被抬手制止。

这便是亦风和索隆的激斗，足够残酷，也足够精彩。看似是亦风欺索隆目不能视布置如此阴毒陷阱，细究起来，在场的能倒插刀剑入石板地还能使用轻功以单脚立于剑尖的不超过三人，能像亦风这样将毒招使得如此云淡风轻的更是绝无仅有，他凭一己之力在防守索隆的间隙借机设置陷阱，如此本事，一个阴毒又如何概括。

看绿发剑士不断挂彩，山治内心的苦闷比之达斯琪的愤慨不知强了多少，他握紧了拳头坐立不安。反观身后的罗，依然抱着长刀唇角带笑。他不关注索隆累加的新伤，目光始终在审视绿发剑士波澜不惊的面庞。

——索隆当家的，这样的困局，你定是不惊不怖，但面临失败的危机，你会怎样化解呢？我很好奇。

几声咔嚓脆响解答了罗的好奇。擂台上，索隆不顾亦风的步步紧逼，在剑阵中横冲直撞，一边避让金属刀剑，一边探寻木剑的位置，一绊上便抬脚踏断。清理得差不多后，为“烦恼风”的清场大招腾出了空间。

“干得不错啊，小师弟！早说过不能把你当成普通的瞎子。”精心设的局被化解，亦风不怒反笑，那是一种棋逢对手的兴奋。

索隆对此赞扬亦无情绪波动，反倒趁对方一时懈怠恩将仇报地执起刀攻向对方的下盘。

真正的较量才刚刚开始。亦风和索隆虽然师出同门，招式战术却大相迥异。索隆胜在穏凝持重力量强悍，亦风胜在招式诡谲机变无双，一个攻于力一个攻于技，正好互相克制。其实，在最基础的佰零八式学完后，耕四郎根据两人的根基分开教导，所传的剑术本不是同一路数。

相比起前面几场的点到为止，亦风和索隆完全是招招见血，以命相搏。

双方在互相消耗。索隆身上伤口多，血流不止，亦风耗索隆的血；亦风在场中游走腾跃片刻难歇，索隆耗亦风的体力。索隆如中流砥柱般双脚岿然少有移动，一招一式刚猛无比令对方难以近身，亦风则身法轻灵像纸鸢一样围绕对方飞跃，对方的防守稍有疏漏便会送出闪电般的一刀。

攻防拉锯战持续了很久。罗挪了挪位子活动下筋骨，看前面的金发男人一直目不转睛地盯着场中忍不住嗤笑。视线再回到绿发剑士身上时罗神情一凛，他感觉到场上的氛围变了。

与此同时，刺目的白光自场中荡漾开来，在正午日光的辉衬下，几乎笼罩整个擂台。等白光散去，台上已然改天换地。亦风倒在地上，一条深而长的口子几乎贯穿腹部，左腿的也挨了一刀，深可见骨。血晕迅速扩大，浸染了大半件苇白色的袍子。亦风以手撑地，挣扎着要去捡落在不远处的武器，而索隆显然不想给他就地反击的机会，以三刀流的架势靠过去，一人三刀，却仿若千军万马兵临城下。

到此时，众人依稀想起绿发剑士是个目不能视的瞎子，方才白光乍现的一招“耀日”，是快速挥动双刀抡圆了，再借助日光催动剑气的结果，光影之刺目足与太阳争辉更不要说明眼人的眼睛。从不慌不忙应付剑阵到蛰伏待机重创亦风，没人敢把他当瞎子看待。

山治见亦风久久挣扎不起暗松口气，背后的罗却是一脸凝重，以手支颐盯住亦风做微小动作的左手。果然，在索隆无限接近，要抬剑虚指亦风的咽喉要害时，亦风迅速自后腰摸出一柄精致的弯刀，正是先前阴了山治的逆魂。

“小心！”山治警示的话音未落，弯刀的锋刃已然袭到索隆小腿边，可见亦风出招之快。

金属碰撞声响起，索隆的雪走险险地架住亦风的逆魂，并乘势一挑一带，亦风刚到手的武器就这样斜飞出去。

山治再也宁耐不住霍地站起，却感觉肩上传来重压。转头一看，一只纹了字符刺青的手牢牢钳住自己的肩，黑眼圈男人语中的淡漠冷然直袭过来，“你最好不要关心则乱，目前的状况，你帮不了他。”顿了顿，罗的视线移入场中，“他大概也不稀罕别人的帮助。”

说话时，飞速兜转回来的逆魂袭向索隆的后颈，却被剑士偏头一避，撞上索隆反手击出的雪走。只听呛啷一声脆裂的巨响，雪走竟被拦腰截断，半截断剑随着撞飞的逆魂而去。

观众席齐齐爆出惊呼，不仅是为了亦风索隆的胜败，更是为这瞬息万变的局势惊叹不已。

亦风重伤之下绝地反击，竟在两招内折损索隆的佩刀雪走。刀某种程度上代表了剑客的生命和尊严，众人不禁猜度，折了佩刀的索隆该如何自处。

只见盲眼剑士惊疑了一瞬，便手持断剑攻向借机捡拾逆魂的亦风。亦风也不怠慢，就地转体避让寸许，残刀雪走攻击失准，齐齐削断亦风脑后的一丛蓝发后功败垂成，被盲眼主人送回鞘中。

索隆将剩余的两把刀也插回鞘中，压低下盘微倾上身，双手紧握刀柄，意在拔与不拔之间，神情凝重蓄势待发，已然摆好了拔刀流的架势。

被斩断的幽蓝发丝四散飞舞，亦风挺身抬掌，缓缓围着索隆漫步，逆魂在他右掌中滴溜溜飞旋，像高速旋转的陀螺，更是不知何时会出击的夺命凶器。

一静一动，一刚猛一轻灵。两人对峙的氛围令空气冷到冰点，但凡刀兵相见，便是寒风萧萧，血意恣然。

这两人可说是势均力敌，难分上下。开局亦风以剑阵占先机，给索隆造成诸多外伤，但他的快攻如蜻蜓点水浅尝辄止，没法造成更深入的伤害。随后，索隆破剑阵，以防守为上消耗亦风体力，时机成熟时使出“曜日”阻断对手视力，一出手便即重创对方。谁曾想亦风为了克制索隆的盲剑时时在私下蒙眼修炼，这一击并没有伤其根本，趁索隆暂时的松懈，他祭出雪藏已久的逆魂，冒险脱手御剑，一招便毁了索隆的佩刀雪走。索隆在此情形下以断刀出击，被亦风避过，仅削断他一丛蓝发。

斗到此刻，没有人能预料战斗的结果，山治和罗不能，两人的师父耕四郎也不能。

接下来，便是有来有往的血拼。你刺我一剑，我还你一刀，不再是点到即止的竞剑，更趋于以命相搏的角逐，胜负局已然演变成生死局，胜者生，败者死。忘却了亲友忘却了自己，眼中只有对手。

这种情形，耕四郎不得不插手。在两人斗得神智不清，使出同归于尽的霸道招数时，灰白须发的老者及时飘身而上举木剑隔在中间，将两人震出老远。

很可惜，两人连力竭倒地的时间也相差无几，更难判断谁胜谁负。

台上的山治看得浑身冒冷汗，管他谁胜谁负，早就宁耐不住，几步窜上擂台直奔心心念念的绿藻头，帮着救援的人把伤者送到禅房。

医师是在仪河镇小有名气，面对两个伤势差不多的患者，还是难以取舍，再加上随行弟子气嘴八舌的争吵，场面更为混乱。

“你去那边，这里我负责。”罗不知何时凑到混乱的人堆中，揪起医师推到亦风那边，连带死死抓住医师不放的山治也一并扒拉过去，自己站在索隆床边，洗干净手，准备紧急处理。

山治好不容易从人堆里挤回来，瞪着麻利脱绿藻头衣服的黑眼圈男，满眼热辣辣的火，“你他妈要干嘛？他伤得不轻！”

罗视若无睹，充耳不闻，继续清理伤口，上药裹纱布。

达斯琪看场面混乱，赶忙发话让闲杂人退出，留几个手脚利索的帮忙打下手。

所幸两人是失血过多体力损耗甚巨，算是静养即可痊愈的外伤，及时处理好便无大碍，以致于山治还没从被罗抢了活的愤慨中回过神来，救治便结束了。

罗摆手拒绝一番美言称赞后刨家问底的医师，只身走出禅房。

激烈的竞剑大会就此落下帷幕，结果尚未可知。  
第二十五章 罗的坎坷旅程

考虑到石屋条件简陋，又偏远不方便照顾，索隆被安排在亦风的房间，两人一起静养。

山治守了索隆没多久就被哲夫叫回去忙店里的活，罗医术不错，便替了那个仪河镇医师的活，暂时留在避灵寺照看。

到第三天一早，罗带了药和纱布，准备给两个伤患做最后的治疗。来到亦风房前，手触到门板刚要推，里面的说话声令他止住了动作。

“小师弟，这时候才醒，你伤得比我重吧。”

“累了就多睡一会儿，又有什么稀奇？说实话，师父出手阻止了，我们胜负未分……”

“不急不急，在第二次比试之前，我有必要给你点忠告。”顿了顿，亦风拉长了语调阴阳怪气，“知道天天黏你身边的那只黄毛厨子是什么货色吗？你这种脑子绝对猜不到，那货是一只妖怪，货真价实的黄毛狐妖，长嘴獠牙狭长眼，眉际有圈圈毛，爪牙还带毒的那种。他一直靠一串可以隐藏妖气的宝石项坠来维持人形，上次过招，我砍了他的项坠，逼出了这家伙的原形。至于为什么到现在说，很简单，以小爷的实力，还不需要用这种消息来扰乱你的心神影响胜负。”

一席话石破天惊，亦风对床的绿发剑士自然愣住，停在门口的罗也一时思绪百转。

圈圈毛……狐妖……文斯莫克？！原来除了那四只花里胡哨的彩毛狐妖，在这个人类聚居的仪河镇，还藏了一只！

罗并非凭亦风几句话便即断定，而是亦风的话应证了他的种种疑惑。先前索隆接触了和亦风战斗过的山治后身上粘带了妖气，闲时明察暗访了解到山治身世神秘，竞剑大会上故意去钳山治的肩，感觉到隐伏于他身体里的古怪力量。

到此刻，一切明了。

至于罗认识文斯莫克狐妖的始末，真可谓一言难尽。

特拉法尔加·罗，为了应草帽路飞以仪间盟名义发出的大会邀约，罗启用了雪藏已久的潜水艇普拉特号，带上白熊贝波以及刚收服不到三个月的鲸妖夏奇和鹅妖佩金，开始了漫漫航程。

夏奇和佩金均是修行不到四百年的小妖，修成人形还不到一百年，因此弄清他们劫掠人类村庄只是因为无知和好奇后，罗决定收了这两只妖好好调教，暂时不送进仪间盟的监狱。

等到心爱的普拉特号散架沉船时，罗一瞬间决定，这两只妖以后不用做人了。

作为一只有常识的妖怪，都应该知道修行千年、外号鹰眼的鹰妖乔拉可尔·米霍克。在妖界，他是一妖独占一岛、实力可抵千军的霸主；当他化为人形，拿起无上大快刀、最强黑刀夜时，他是人类公认的世界第一剑豪；鹰眼还是一只喜欢做人的妖怪，经常化成一个身材高挑的中年男子，穿着考究的的贵族服饰，乘一艘无帆无桨无舵无锚的神秘棺材船四处飘荡。

鹰眼的棺材船奇特到能让人听一遍就能记住、看一眼就能认出的程度，罗想不出佩金和夏奇到底存了什么居心要去动那搜暂时无人驱使的棺材船，当他发现时已经晚了，鹅妖拿着船头的白蜡烛去点叼在嘴里的一根烟，说要学人类抽烟但苦于有烟无火，看到这只蜡烛只是想借一下火；鲸妖一向对人类的东西比较好奇，第一个跳到上面捣鼓，人形的维持使得力量控制不当，把竖在船上的一根十字木架拔了出来……

拔下来了……

罗很快感觉到被一双阴冷而锐利的眼睛盯得脊背发凉，那应该是鹰眼的能力。普通的禽类鹰都能在千米高空将地面的猎物看得一清二楚，更何况鹰眼是一只修行千年、拥有最强见闻色的大妖，不说将世界尽收眼底，至少能一目千里、在几百里外看清擅自动棺材船的无知鼠辈在没心没肺地傻笑时，露出了几颗牙齿。

罗并不惧怕强大的对手，但不代表他喜欢高调地主动招惹。潜水艇开启了最快的下潜速度，本以为潜到了足够安全的深度，还是被一双强健有力的鹰爪硬生生揪出海面。

大概是为了将功赎罪，以为鹰妖抓着一艘和他自身身体差不多大的潜艇飞升上空会影响实力，佩金和夏奇不约而同地现出原形一起进攻。

岂料，他们之间不是四百年妖力和千年修为的差距，而是庶族与王者的天壤之别。佩金和夏奇双双被鹰眼的翅梢扫到了看不见的海域，普拉特号潜水艇飞升到半空后又被放进海中。

罗及时发动手术果实能力转移出应急救生船，和仅剩的船员贝波一起避开潜水艇入海时的巨大海浪和漩涡，尽量落在离鹰眼远一点的海面。

鹰妖扇动着足以遮云蔽日的巨大翅膀缓缓下降，敛翅落于悠悠晃荡的棺材船上，以单足站立，金瞳堪比寒冰利剑，直直盯住愣在救生船上的一人一熊。

“对不起，鹰眼……我们只是想看看你的船是怎么动的……”

鹰妖瞳孔微缩，眼中闪过一丝疑惑。

而原本在正常下沉的普拉特号突然崩裂分解发出的巨大声响惊扰了贝波的神智，“啊啊啊啊啊！普拉特号散架了！船长，你不是说普拉特坚不可摧绝对不会被破坏吗！？”看来幼稚的手下不止佩金和夏奇。

但这只是开始。

鹰妖霸道专横却不是暴戾嗜杀之辈，以牙还牙毁了普拉特号之后便不再纠缠。找不到佩金和夏琪，靠着仅剩的小救生船，罗和贝波撑了一天，本想寻找补给的岛屿却遭逢一个奄奄一息的粉发小女孩趴在一小艘看起来随时会沉下去的破船上。

特拉法尔加·罗，自小继承了父母的精湛医术，后来因某个男人的缘故吃了恶魔果实，天赐的手术果实能力与医术相得益彰。只要吟出相应的招式咒语，幻出淡蓝色的半球，就能用那柄白纹十字长刀将血肉之躯随意分割，无痛无血，不伤不死，将分割开的肉体拼接上，又完好如初，不会留下丝毫动过刀的痕迹。

当然，果实能力是后话。主要是出生在医道世家，受父母的熏陶，一般不能对奄奄一息的病人见死不救，而对于不喜欢被麻烦惹上的罗来说，他一定要在确认陌生病人的真实身份和得病受伤缘由后才会施放仁慈。

毕竟，在这个残酷的时代，滥施仁慈造成的悲剧无法博取同情，更改变不了命运。

罗草率地决定医治眼前这个奄奄一息的粉发女孩，只是因为她趴卧的姿势勾起了他对早已死去多年的小妹拉米的回忆。事实上，粉发小女孩无论是脸型发色没一样跟拉米相同，只不过同为生病幼女，柔弱无助的样子如出一辙罢了。

这个女人的心机和演技确实有点斤两。罗登上破船诊治，在发现粉发女的身体状况与与她表现出来的柔弱不相匹配的同时，粉发女瞬时由一个娇小的女孩化身为一只体形庞大的狐狸，一脚蹬翻了那艘晃晃悠悠的破船。

居然是一只狐妖？

跟罗瞬时被海水剥夺了力气形同废物，及时抓了一块碎木板仰头换气，但大半个身子泡在海里全身无力，只能抓牢救命的木板以防沉下去。

身在海里限制了罗的能力，对付粉狐尚且吃力，更不用说另有增援的三只狐，全力施为还是无力改变自己受伤贝波又被抓走的事实。罗听说过这四只狐，杰尔玛的文斯莫克狐族，修炼的都是吸人精气夺妖法力的逆天邪术，在仪间盟的通缉单上榜上有名，自己被盯上，大概是被路飞拉进仪间盟后恰巧落难，被趁火打劫吧。

一路追到东洲，寻着粉狐的一点踪迹，却恰巧被索隆拦路邀斗耽搁了时机，他自然要循着索隆这棵藤找线索。通过一个月调查试探，确认索隆主观上和那四只狐没有关系，但好巧不巧，跟索隆关系密切的金毛厨子居然也是狐，还是和那四只同宗同族的文斯莫克狐妖。

——索隆当家啊，你本人足够单纯，你可知你身边都埋了些什么危险物种……

第二十六章 禁果

更深露重，本该是躺在床上睡觉养伤的时候，索隆摸黑出门。黑夜白天对他来说本没什么分别，倒不是说绿发剑士参加过竞剑大会后要勤奋练剑，这固然重要，但在此之前，他要解决心中的疑惑。不管亦风出于什么目的，他想找山治亲自确认。

翻进巴拉蒂饭馆的围墙，循着酒香，索隆没有迷路，不费吹灰之力就找到一身酒气的山治。

山治会疯狂沉醉于女人堆里狂飙鼻血，会抽烟抽到房子冒火，但绝不会喝酒喝到迷糊。

他现在只喝了两碗，还能自己站起来，担心索隆没养伤大半夜乱跑，不过言语间颇有些含糊颠倒了。

“我今晚来只想求个事实，你是不是狐妖？”

索隆本可以趁山治有三分醉意借机搀扶试探，摘下他脖子上的隐妖墨玉环，一步步套出事实，但他是索隆，不惯用那些拐弯抹角的伎俩，他更喜欢单刀直入。

山治手中的酒碗随索隆的尾音落地摔成碎片，心也随着坠下了，损得七零八落。他一直担心索隆知道真相，但当它发生时，哪怕借酒消愁依然无能为力。醉意似乎因不知所措而更浓了，浓得让他站不住脚跪在地上，以手掩面细细地抖索着，几乎要一整个趴在冰冷的地上。

——你早该知道真相了，索隆！除此之外你还知道什么呢？

金发男人不想爬起来两脚站立，他本来就是四肢着地的妖，他也不想抬起头看索隆的表情，太残忍了，他不想面对。

——不过，你该怎么看待我这只狐妖呢？我也不想掩藏真实身份了，太累……

山治粗暴地扯下脖子上的墨玉项坠，自暴自弃地化出狐身卧在地上，依然是脸埋于前爪的自闭姿势。

不知过了多久，一双带厚茧的手抚上金狐的颈毛，慢慢摸索着，就像他每次探知新事物那样轻巧谨慎。

手抚摸的是柔而顺滑的毛皮，感知到浓烈的妖类气息。和自己相识十余年的厨子真的是妖，居然瞒了这么久。

“为什么要瞒着我？”不是诘问语气，而是在寻求一句真心话。

山治花了很长时间才抬起头，定定望着绿发剑士，眼底深沉似海，“如果知道我的真实身份，我们还能和平地处十年么？”

——如果你知道你失去了父亲失去了光明全是因为我，你还能坦然如斯吗？不过，我绝对不希望你知道最残酷的真相，不要……

“你是蠢货吗？一没烧杀抢掠，二没仗妖力扰乱人间。人族多的是善恶不分的渣滓，你一只狐狸怎么了？我只厌恶没有原则胡作非为的家伙，可没说独独讨厌妖怪。”

“你真的……不介意？”山治难以置信地审视剑士那副真诚的面孔，不带丝毫掩饰的纯粹，他不该怀疑。有这样一个推心置腹的绿藻头在身边，真的……太好了……

“喂喂喂！你也太夸张了吧……”听到毫无形象地抽泣的声音，闻到空气中咸涩的味道，索隆忍不住吐槽，“你一只狐狸哭个啥？赶紧消停，我送你回去。”索隆俯身去拽趴在地上的金狐，扶着他向前走。

狐妖贪恋似的回搂住这具精壮的身体，带有铁锈和血腥味的人类气息萦绕在鼻端，冲得被酒精麻醉过的脑袋一阵犯晕，冒出一个大胆的想法。

——好想要了他……

爪子没握紧，隐妖墨玉不知在什么时候掉了。山治懒得去管，慢慢变化成人首狐身的半妖的形态，毛茸茸的狐尾突兀地掀开索隆的衣袍下摆钻-进去，在他腰间轻轻摩-挲着。

“喂，别闹……好痒……”那根狐尾不太安分，腰之后是脊背，随即竟卡进了臀-缝中摆动起来。“适可而止吧，色狐狸！我是男……唔……”抗议被一个深-吻牢牢封住，山治失控地禁锢着索隆，良久才松一点点，带着极度渴求地用双爪摩挲他的身体，“绿藻头，你知道妖的发-情期吗？你不该近距离接触我的，不该……”

——沉沦吧，放纵吧。你已经知道我的身份了，也许过不了多久，家仇旧怨会击垮我们的感情。在此之前，我不想留下遗憾。

不知是因为醉意还是情-欲，山治有很长一段时间的记忆断片。最后的记忆断在把索隆压-在床上，狂-乱地舔-舐他的伤口，待到脑子清醒时，眼前的景象可称之为惨烈。

绿发剑士衣袍不整地蜷在床上，大小伤口均已裂开流血，股-间粘着红白混杂的污浊液体，赤-裸-的肌肤呈病态的苍白，床褥的凌乱程度和随意抛在床下的三把刀生动地说明了神智混乱时究竟发生了什么。

头脑里犹如闷雷滚过，山治愣愣地定在原地，直到床上蜷的人伴着无意识的呻吟抽搐几下身体，山治才算回过神来，感受着身体里涌动的陌生气息，一切都清晰了。

他是文斯莫克狐妖，虽然妖力不济，但魅惑人心吸食精气的本能是刻在骨血里的，而绿发剑士重伤未愈的情况下不带丝毫防备，且被山治吸食的过程中此消彼长，再加上狐妖体液的催-情作用，纵然有心反抗，也是无力回天。

——我到底做了什么？已经害得他痛失父亲双目失明，还要就此毁了他吗？决不会！

金毛狐妖蓝瞳中透着坚决，扶剑士在床上躺正，化出原形张口吐出内丹，置于剑士眉心，随即运足全身妖力，以内丹为媒介源源不绝地输送过去，直至索隆的肌肤恢复正常的麦色，伤口也在妖力作用下慢慢愈合才撤去妖力吞回内丹，虚脱在地。

然而悬起的心还来不及落下，变故又生。索隆突然挺身坐起，双手抱紧了头抽搐不已，浓稠的血自他眼角淌落，在英俊的面庞上留下骇人的红痕。身体里仿佛有一股力量横冲直撞，致使索隆行为癫狂，带得屋内桌翻椅倒。

山治试图用力量压制索隆反被撞开，眼看局面难以控制，一人破门而入，连环踢、布符阵、封印力量一气呵成，在山治艰难地站起来时，索隆已然被老头安置在床上。

哲夫一如既往地严肃，但眼中的怒意旺盛，两条胡辫翘得老高，“混小子，你知不知道控制不住妖力会闯大祸？索隆这小子修炼的是至刚至正的剑术，跟你的妖力相克！再说，暴露了身份，文斯莫克更会无休无止纠缠你！”

“我……我不知道……”山治无心顶嘴，一心关注索隆的伤势，“他怎么样？会不会……”

哲夫摸摸胡辫，浑身的凶恶气场散了些，“暂时无碍，但他头脑内隐藏了一股奇怪的妖力，与你输入的妖力互相冲撞，造成他神智错乱，稍有差池就是气血冲顶无力回天，我只能封印两股妖力，但要疏导驱散还要另请高明，现在的情况只能去找江湖魔医古蕾娃，她住在磁鼓山上，东洲最高最险的山。”

然而在山治以冻伤手脚的代价攻克了这座险而高的山之后，他发现最难对付的不是山，而是山上的医师。古蕾娃云游未归，只剩一只矮小的鹿妖，一直躲躲闪闪不敢出来见人，更不要说治伤。

鹿妖倒是承认它是古蕾娃的关门弟子，那么，要将索隆的性命交到这么一只战战兢兢的小妖怪手上吗？

索隆的气息越来越弱，山治别无选择。

鹿妖叫乔巴，第一次独力给人治病，没有古蕾娃在场，它难免战战兢兢。不过，在它稳稳下针找穴精准时，山治稍稍松口气。乔巴的医术没问题，只是初次独力诊治难免紧张而已。

治疗到了关键一步，乔巴五十年的浅薄修为不足以支撑驱散妖力的高难度操作，山治毫不犹豫地贡献自己等值两百年的妖力。

一路上，索隆极度羸弱的状态像一把冰锥，重重凿着他那颗本就愧疚欲死的心，现在，只要能救索隆，不要说苦苦修炼的妖力，就算献出性命也在所不惜。

在妖力耗尽，即将虚脱昏厥时，模糊的视线中依稀显现绿发剑士沉静的面容。

“绿藻头，你一定要没事啊……”

第二十七章 真相中的假象

淡粉色的碎花纱裙，孩童一样的矮小身材，如果不是那轮廓明朗的脸和透着精光的黑瞳，多半会把她当成一个小女孩，她正是黑狐晓晓。

晓晓站在半掩的房门外，冷冷看着屋里昏迷的一人二妖。她身后跟了一个身材娇小的女人，浅棕色的波浪长发梳起了双马尾，刘海盖住额头，一双圆润的棕红色眼睛大而有神。

“布琳姐姐，你说山治哥哥算不算一个彻头彻尾的笨蛋？那只绿毛到底好在哪里，值得他掏心掏肺地付出！”晓晓眼中满含怨怒的凶光。

布琳被一声姐姐叫得羞红了面颊，她含情脉脉地望向昏睡的金毛狐妖，淡淡应道:“晓晓，也许我们当初做错了，就不该封闭索隆的记忆，让他有这么多接触山治的机会。”

“还不是因为山治哥哥太温柔太善良了，他苦苦拜托我帮忙，那种时候，如果绿毛死了，他一辈子都不得安生，我不得不帮他。”

犹记当年山治哥哥请求自己帮他找小索隆的情景，竟宁愿以死来换一个人类小孩的命，他明明已经跟了哲夫，找到一个不错的归宿。晓晓被他的坚决吓住，不得不帮，但又害怕索隆因杀父之仇对山治哥哥不利，于是她找来结识已久的好姐妹布琳。布琳操控记忆的妖术小有所成，正好派上用场。

找到小索隆的时候，他在丛林里活得好好的。随身带着三把小木刀，身边跟了一只黑色的猎犬。在狗的帮助下打猎，自己架火烤猎物，吃野果，饮泉水，睡山洞，生活得自在，就算孤身一人，再逍遥几十年也不成问题。

可他显然不满足于逍遥无边际的生活，勤奋修炼时招式的霸道，宰杀猎物时的残暴外露，晓晓不得不把他戾气深重的状态联想到报仇上。

答应过山治哥哥要找到小索隆，就不能伤他性命，但也不能放任他壮大自身力量去找山治报仇。于是，黑狐晓晓联合布琳擒住小索隆，在他头脑里施妖术封住他的记忆，再灌注妖力屏蔽他的视觉感官，让他变成一个记忆丧失目不能视的呆儿，再将人弃置在山脚，造成从高坡跌落的假象。

被流浪汉捡到，在记忆全失的情况下过了一段浑浑噩噩的日子，直到流浪汉在生存争斗中死去，弥留之际指引小索隆去仪河镇的避灵寺找耕四郎，分别近半年的小狐妖和小绿藻才再次重逢。

一个在愧疚感中不断发酵爱意，爱到不可自拔，一个一无所知地沉浸在自己的大剑豪梦想中，为之废寝忘食。

这样的感情本来就不对等。

晓晓为山治感到憋屈、愤懑，甚至还有三分没来由地嫉妒，她太在乎山治哥哥的情绪，才会放任索隆活命，放任他们相处十余年。只要山治高兴，怎样都无所谓。

可现在，山治为救索隆几乎修为散尽，桎梏索隆记忆的妖术也被解除，复明后看到山治，他更会联想起那个间接导致他父亲被害的小狐妖，事情朝不可控的方向发展，她不得不管。

因疲累过度睡过去的乔巴先醒过来，一睁眼看面前站了一高一矮一棕一黑两只狐妖，还没来得及惊诧便被施了定身术，棕狐的爪子径直探入小鹿的头颅中，抽出肉眼可见的记忆卷轴，剪切、篡改并重组，再原样放回去。

解决了乔巴再解决索隆。顺利重组索隆的记忆，正准备灌注妖力禁锢他的视力，金毛狐妖挣扎着爬起来。

“晓晓，住手！”他费了好大力气才下了床，又在双脚着地时瘫软下去，借助布琳的搀扶坐上椅子，他直视黑狐，神情复杂，“索隆失忆和失明的真相我都了解了。晓晓，布琳酱，你们一个是我的亲人，一个是我的朋友，我不会怪你们，但索隆对我也很重要，所以……”山治顿了顿，语气坚决，“屏蔽他进剑道馆之前的记忆就行了，他是一个剑士，不要再动他的眼睛。还要麻烦布琳酱改变乔巴的记忆，不要让他和索隆知道我损耗了修为的事，拜托了。”

布琳眼含感动的热泪，晓晓却是瞪大了眼，凶相毕露，指着昏睡的索隆字字切齿，“亲爱的王子殿下！他到底有什么好？值得你如此付出？！”

金毛狐妖淡淡一笑，“这是我欠他的，我愿意。”


	10. 子非狐10

第二十八章 光怪陆离

在索隆的记忆里，世界是黑暗的，不知光和色彩为何物，所以清醒后骤然陷入一片光怪陆离中，他捂住疼得要炸裂的脑袋，一时没意识到双目能视物了。

“喂，绿藻头，怎么样了？又有哪儿不舒服吗？”厨子熟悉的声音响在耳畔，满含诚挚的担忧和关怀。

索隆抬头对上一片金黄。满身金黄的皮毛，人脸狐身，打着圈的螺旋眉，一双湛蓝的眼睛。

这一切都无比陌生，他甩甩头忽略刚才的感知，闭上眼，伸出手触碰那片金黄。

柔软的皮毛带给人丝丝痒意，不好的回忆一瞬间涌进脑海。

他想起来了，不会遗漏一丝细节。

金毛狐妖在酒精的作用下抵不住发‖情期的煎熬，彻底失了理智。索隆担心他控制不住妖力走火入魔，兜兜转转将狐妖送进他的房间，打算找哲夫帮忙。然而在突然被按倒在床上的时候，噩梦开始了。

遮身的衣物被撕扯开，火热的硬‖物挤进后‖庭，近乎啃‖咬的吻落得他满身红痕。疼痛只在其次，哪怕是从未被触碰过的私‖处传来的痛感。关键是狐妖吸食精气和血液的本能，正快速抽取他的力气和生机。

——山治，你要杀了我吗……眼前失了理智的狐妖瞬间变得无比陌生。

从初识开始，他把这个男人当做拌嘴打架的冤家，可相互扶持相互信任的朋友，就算山治隐瞒了狐妖的身份，他也没有过多地在意。毕竟在当下的世界，人和妖在善恶本性上也没有那么泾渭分明，世间多的是两只脚的恶人，更不乏本性纯良的妖。

这么快落于狐妖的掌控，全因他毫无戒心，在意识到事情严重性的时候，他已经失去了反抗的能力。在剧痛和被吸食的煎熬中，他渐渐失去意识。

清醒后骤然面对失明了十余年后又复明的事实，脑筋一直转不过弯来，在那只自称是医生的狸猫结结巴巴地解释半天，再经厨子的充分肯定，他开始相信，双眼能看见东西了。

只是传递到视觉里的颜色和形状，既熟悉又陌生，激得他脑袋一阵阵发紧，心情异常烦躁，不复以往修炼时的宁定。

返回的一路上浑浑噩噩，如果没有山治的照拂，随时可能被路上的山石绊到，或是距离方位估算失误掉进水沟里，短时间内，实在难以适应这双眼睛，连一向敏锐的感知也因为视觉的干扰而迟钝了。

在第二天傍晚回到仪河镇，在避灵寺外的仪河边停下，清凉的河风迎面扑来，索隆才感觉头脑稍稍清醒一些。

看山治无精打采极是困倦的样子，想起狸猫说他上磁鼓山时冻伤了手脚短时间内不易复原，目前他没带隐妖墨玉环，进寺院对他不利便支使他回去。

“你确定能找到回石屋的路？”

“啰嗦！”

不知为什么，从磁鼓山回来后，总感觉金发男人少了两分暴躁多了三分阴郁，湛蓝的眸子里深如沉渊。

蓝眸……金黄……似乎有点熟悉？索隆对其他色彩很陌生，唯独蓝和金黄，好像在很久以前见过，但深入回想会思路阻塞，会头疼……

“看……看什么？”山治偏过头避免与他视线对碰，像是想起好久没抽烟了，掏出来用红肿未消的手点燃，慢悠悠地回应，“才复明就被老子帅到了？”

这样的抢白换在以前一定是傲慢欠揍的，可现在听来，不够连贯的说辞和稍低的音量显得他底气不足，丝毫提不起索隆回应的意愿。

“走了……”更加敷衍的告辞，连惯用的讽刺都没有了。

果然还是发生了什么……

不过，索隆懒得去深究从被侵‖犯到被治疗好，还附赠恢复视觉的时间里到底发生了什么，回来的路上想问始终开不了口，山治的冷淡也令他无从提起。

小心翼翼地上台阶进院门，高高低低的阻碍总让他行动受限，手和眼难以协调。

等进门遇见守门人布鲁士，正要带他去藏剑阁找耕四郎。有人头前带路，他干脆闭上眼以感知来行动，免去因估算不准而畏畏缩缩。

一路上，布鲁士简单告诉他事情经过。原来哲夫早在山治带自己离开后就找到耕四郎告知事情原委，现在去，肯定有重要的事。

比起重要的事，他更想看看自小伴随左右的师父是什么样貌。

拐进藏剑阁，一个蓄着灰白长发的高挑老者弯腰在门前打理花叶，一身暗灰色的宽松剑道服，与一路上遇到的弟子的剑道服相比，除了颜色更浅淡外别无二致。戴一副圆框眼镜，镜片下的眼睛眯成一条缝，对手中的花草微露笑容，满面尽是亲善慈和。

这就是耕四郎？师父？感觉和想象中的不太一样……索隆一时愣住，不知该怎么开口。

倒是耕四郎先发话，确认他伤势无大碍后点点头，进而盯上他刚复明的眼睛，也没有多余的问候，仅是让索隆跟着进藏剑阁，走到供奉名刀的神龛面前，拿起那把通体如玉的白刀，双手呈送过来。

“索隆，这把刀以后就属于你了。”字字铿锵，带着郑重的寄托。

这应该就是镇寺之宝和道一文字，几十年如一日受香火供奉不曾见天日，上一次作为竞剑大会的彩头，而双方不分上下顶多算平局，索隆不敢接也不能接，手迟迟未动。

“这把刀适合你，也只能属于你。”耕四郎近前一步，双手举剑完全没有放下的意思，“拿着！”短短两字，低沉而有力，镜片后的眸子冷光森然，满含一个师父的威严，促使索隆犹疑着接在手里，收也不是放也不是。

恰在此时，熟悉的危险气息袭来，亦风正好到了。

索隆不假思索地拔出腰侧的鬼彻，阻挡刺向要害的刀刃，金属相交，索隆被逼退几步，而亦风显然不想给他喘息的机会，刀刀劲急，招招致命，索隆还不适应用眼睛感受世界，亦风动作迅疾，刀光扰乱了索隆的视线和思维，很快，冰冷的刀刃贴到了颈边动脉，而鬼彻难堪地滞留在亦风腿边。

“你的眼睛似乎给你带来了麻烦。”

亦风总有各种嘲讽自己的理由，索隆懒得与他计较，输了较量也在意料之中，连路都走不好的人，又如何抵挡亦风的快攻。唯一的便宜之处就是借机近距离打量一直与自己针锋相对的小师兄是何尊容。

苇白色的开襟长袍松松裹着精瘦的身子，个子比索隆想象中的矮一截，一头幽蓝的长发蓬松地束在背后，另留一大把短碎发飘在前面，挡了右半边脸。说起来，剑道馆里的不少男人有蓄长发的习惯，像耕四郎、撒加和亦风都是，据说是浪人武士流传下来的习惯，不像索隆，因为嫌麻烦，从来都顶着翠绿的刺猬头。

短小精悍，面色不善，这是索隆见亦风第一面的印象。看他左手拿的武器，只是一把普通的短刀。索隆感觉到的奇特的妖刀气息，隐藏在他的长袍里，应该是剑斗会上那把能飞旋的弯刀逆魂。看来自己现在这副状态，还不足以让他使出全力。

“和道，交出来。”再平淡不过的字眼，满含胜利者的威压。

“亦风，收起你的刀。”耕四郎作为师父的威压也不甘示弱，他冷冷劝一句，随即转身转动神像，打开暗格取一把暗红色的华丽短刀，拿着鞘身，刀柄朝外，给亦风递去，“这才是给你的，二十一大快刀，红雪。”

亦风真的收起刀，抬手握住递过来的刀柄，却猛然拔刀出鞘直直朝近在咫尺的耕四郎划去。

耕四郎手中除了刀鞘再无他物，距离太近，事发突然，亦风速度够快，耕四郎只来得及微一侧身，红雪霎时割破他的剑道服，留下长长一道刺目的血痕。

“亦风！”索隆提刀要上，受了对方一个冷冷的白眼。

“竞剑大会的彩头是和道一文字，就算是根烂铁也是胜利者的标志。至于这种挑剩下的所谓名贵的东西……”亦风举起手中的红雪，“送一车来小爷也不稀罕！”话音未落，名刀已然被摔落下去，在刺耳的呛啷声中，亦风扬长而去。

索隆忙去查看耕四郎的伤。入肉一寸，长达半尺，伤势并不算轻。

“馆主当家的，你们剑道馆需要添个医师吗？”

第二十九章 迷雾

罗没料想到索隆会第一时间找山治寻求真相，更没想到短短两天，他身上已然发生受伤、复明等诸多变故。

说是变故不为过，索隆的眼睛固然能看见东西，但他身上萦绕的两股妖气却不容忽视，在可以辟邪驱魔的和道的映衬下，他外露出的妖邪之气更明显。

罗身为一名有D之血脉的妖捕，一进门时他就看出来了。而耕四郎宁愿违反竞剑大会的规则也要破例将和道给索隆镇邪，不顾亦风的愤怒，大概也是基于此吧。

还好避灵寺里尚有一个明事理的耕四郎，否则，索隆当家的，你连怎么栽跟头的都不知道。

事情的走向越来越有趣了。要缉拿行踪不定又以贝波当人质的文斯莫克狐妖，必须以文斯莫克山治为突破口，要拿下山治，必须接近山治最在意的索隆，找机会留在避灵寺，从长计议。

前两天给索隆治疗，现在又给耕四郎疗伤。他的医术不在话下，以他仪间盟妖捕的身份，更加顺理成章。

罗拒绝住干净宽敞的禅院，还是要跟索隆挤那间简陋之极的石屋。

索隆对自己显然没有第一次那么反感了。

屋里点了备用的蜡烛，索隆的眼睛暂时适应不了太强的光线，只点了一根。

罗翘了二郎腿悠然自在地坐在石板床上，借机向索隆打探此次受伤复明的具体细节后，不难推测，文斯莫克山治背后还另有神秘的势力。索隆身上的妖邪之气，一股是山治的，另一股来路不明，但多少能感觉到狐族的气息。

此次变故太过纷繁，索隆揉揉太阳穴，暂时忽略这些让人心绪不宁的东西，转而把注意力集中在新刀上。

和道一文字，大快刀二十一工之一，据说在最后一次斩杀邪晦后在避灵寺供奉了几十年不曾见天日，如今转到自己手里，师父托付之深，只是亦风……短时间内不会罢休，自己也是受之有愧。

拔刀出鞘，刀身明如月华却不显刺目，刀刃也没有想象那么锋锐，鼎鼎有名的大快刀，自内而外竟如此朴实无华。

索隆专注于刀，身后的罗则神色骤变，站起身来，以便更清楚地查看他手中的刀。

难怪方才看这把刀的外观有莫名的熟悉感，见到刀身后，幼时记忆重现，一切又陷入重重迷雾。

如果没看错，如果没记错，是这把刀改变了他一生的命运。

身为D之一族并非幸事，如果没有足够强硬的实力就更糟糕了。

父母为了摆脱D族终生对抗妖族争斗不休的宿命，选择在人和妖都比较少的南洲隐姓埋名，行医救世，力求世代平安，不再参与人类和妖族的纷争。在罗十岁，妹妹拉米六岁之前，生活一直很平静，直到一个即将临盆的少妇带一个剑客降临他们所居住的弗雷斯小镇。

身为D族，他们敏锐地感知到少妇隐藏在人类皮囊下妖族的本质，可他们碍于不能暴露身份，这个妖是又最善心计的黑狐一族，虽然战斗力偏弱，但摄心迷魂术、以假乱真的变化术却是绝无仅有的，她与剑客以夫妇相称，两人相亲相依的纯良外表欺骗了包括特拉法尔加家族在内的整个弗雷斯小镇。

等黑狐因人妖混血而难产，显露了以人血补元气的真实意图，剑客为助妖妻顺利生产，不惜持刀屠戮。

血光之灾降临，罗的父母试图以D的血脉优势放手一搏，可他们主修医术不善战斗，在以卵击石的抗争中，仅换得一双儿女的生还。妹妹拉米自小体弱多病，也没能在奔波中生还。

罗一夜之间一无所有，他恨妖，也恨人，更恨被弱小和愚钝支配的命运。

年仅十岁的罗从尸堆里爬出，加入盘踞南洲的大妖多弗朗明哥的队伍，又在柯拉松以死为代价的庇护下脱离，四处奔波，找天师修炼擒妖术，找剑客练习剑术，找医师切磋医术，艺多不压身，在人情冷暖，尔虞我诈中，他更修得可运筹帷幄的权谋之术。

他慢慢习惯顺势而为，深藏喜怒不外显，能扮演各种角色而不嫌分身乏术。佩金、夏奇和贝波的追随他没有拒绝，草帽路飞拉他进仪间盟的邀约他也没有拒绝，哪怕现在耕四郎邀请他加入剑道馆，他大概也不会拒绝。

怎么会拒绝呢？遗忘了快二十年的家仇在此刻有了线索，怎么能不深究呢？

那名屠戮半个小镇的剑客正是用这把和道一文字行凶，和道一直在避灵寺供奉，为耕四郎所有。耕四郎与血案绝对有关系。

那样一场惊天血案没有掀起大风波，也没找到凶手。仪间盟的元老耕四郎一直隐匿不出，只满足于在一间寺庙里教养小孩，实在让人遐想联翩。

以罗的谨慎，断然不会把凶手的帽子扣到耕四郎头上，更不会贸然询问仪间盟，他要等一个时机，一个作壁上观，看棋局的时机。

不管是文斯莫克狐还是黑狐，都把矛头指向避灵剑道馆。待在漩涡中心，真相一定会浮出水面。

“怎么了？特拉男？”

身后异样的气息早让索隆的注意力转移了，见罗呆站着，表情古怪，叫了两遍才有反应，更是疑惑，可他刚复明，不懂得通过细微表情猜度人心，只好阖上双目，瞬间进入修炼时的状态，定心凝神端坐不动，细细聆听身后男人的心音。

忽快忽慢的心跳暴露了对方的心神不宁，近乎阻滞的呼吸更说明他情绪极大波动的状态。

变故似乎在刀拔出后开始的。索隆试探着问:“是这刀有问题吗？”

可就在同时，罗的气息稳定下来，且越来越隐晦，几乎让他难以感知。

“没什么，能一睹大快刀的真容，总免不了少见多怪。”罗暗暗舒一口气，习惯了用平静淡漠的表情欺骗世人，差点忘了索隆出色的感知能力。

索隆皱了皱眉头不言语，这语气，多少带点疏离的感觉，肯定是发生了什么吧。

先是山治，后是罗。眼睛确实能看见了，目光所及的却是一片片迷雾。  
第三十章 暗夜

探究真相的意愿与日俱增，罗一面关注耕四郎的状态，一面探查文斯莫克山治的动向。

到第四天，发生了两件怪事。

耕四郎从早上开始便不再料理诸事，剑道馆交给破戒僧乌尔基照看。之后，把自己关在藏剑阁里，守着一个无字的灵位，戒饮绝食，焚香，打坐，入定。

傍晚，文斯莫克山治不知以什么理由约索隆进了巴拉蒂饭馆，而后，有两个女人相继从饭馆后院出去。棕色卷发的是狐妖无疑，身形矮小的那个神色阴邪，暂时感觉不到妖气，估计也不是什么善茬儿。

两个女人分头行动，罗分身乏术，转回到避灵寺的藏剑阁守株待兔。耗到暮色深沉之时，兔子终于来了，却大出罗的意料。

不是女狐妖，也不是金毛山治，而是一直被自己忽略的剑道馆首席弟子亦风。

他的状态很不对劲，比之对战索隆时的洒脱自如，亦风此时更像一只杀气腾腾的雪狼。苇白色的袍子在夜色中格外显眼，暗红色的短刀红雪在他掌中如兽的獠牙，将十五圆月的光反得格外森冷凶煞。

亦风的动作比狼更迅捷轻灵，在罗惊疑的瞬息，两下飞跃进藏剑阁，刀尖直指打坐的老者，“今天似乎是个特殊的日子啊，师父大人，你在祭奠谁？还是，我该称呼你一声，爷爷！”

耕四郎身子一震，倏地完成从地上站起并转身的动作，“你阿婆把一切都说了？”

“不然呢？”亦风将短刀换到左手，近前一步，微眯了眼，高抬起下巴，咄咄逼问，“是不是你亲手斩杀自己的儿子——我那个，不成器的爹？”

灰发老者在亦风一字一句的拷问中连连后退，腰背抵到神龛上才勉强停住，他摘下从不离身的眼镜放在一边，理理并不凌乱的剑道袍，缓了良久后严肃地给予回应:“是，是我。他杀孽太重，一死并不足以弥补……至于你阿婆，准确来说她是你的亲生母亲，只因受了洗髓净魂之礼而妖力尽失，迅速衰老后不愿以一个母亲的身份自居。她不惜把情爱凌驾于众生之上，亦不能容……”

“好……很好……”耕四郎的答案令亦风面目狰狞，他挥舞着手中的刀，声嘶力竭，“一个贪心于爱恋的狭隘狐妖，一个为了妖妻存活屠戮半村的无能渣滓，生出了一个什么东西？”亦风双目通红，捶打着自己的胸口冲老者怒吼，“那你，把我当成什么？一个慰藉你良心的产物？还是成就你瞎眼徒弟的陪练工具？”稍稍停顿，硬是把眼中的泪意逼回去，“早该想到的，一直以来你偏心索隆，指导他练剑的时间远多于我，好刀都是留给他……竞剑大会？不管谁胜谁负，索隆都会是和道的新主人。隐瞒了这么久，如果东窗事发，你随时都可以灭了我和那个老太婆，对吧？”

面对亦风的诘问，老者一次次皱紧眉头，欲言又止，在对方暂停怒吼，狂喘粗气的间隙，他语声平和，轻柔入耳，试图安抚徒弟越陷越深的狂躁，“不，亦风，你跟他们不一样，我一直相信，你的心始终是纯正的，不然，你也不会接受我交给你的红雪……”

“少来这种虚伪的高论调！”亦风显然不受这安抚，刀尖直直对着耕四郎，他的面部表情因激动而抽搐，语声里尽是冷冰冰的嘲讽，“你，生出了一个被情爱蒙蔽的儿子，亲手斩杀他，又在你的孙子面前摆出大义灭亲的高尚嘴脸？你苦苦隐瞒了十几年，现在又来指责那个老太婆，指责你儿子，你有没有想过，造成这一切的你又算什么东西？！”

一席话击中老者最致命的痛处，他眼中的光迅速黯淡下去，头上似乎平添了许多白色发丝，语气也并不复先前的底气，“你骂得对，是我年轻时犯了错没及时负责，等我找到他，要扮演严父角色的时候他已然在污浊中沦陷了，最后……我只能以极端的方式结束这一切……亦风，不管你今晚做什么我都不会怪你，只希望你……”

金属入肉的声音截断耕四郎的话，他缓缓低头看一眼没入胸口的短刀，顺着刀看向持刀的人，见他七分惶惑中掺杂着三分可有可无的杀意，随着灰白的剑道袍上逐渐扩大的鲜红，那些许杀意也彻底化为惊恐。

亦风愕然放手跌坐在地上，瞪大眼睛看老者像一根在风中飘摇的稻草，随时会断折倒下。

藏剑阁外的罗早被一连串的对话凝固在当地，他飞速运转思维，力求用这些对话还原一个真相。因太过投入，亦风骤然行凶令他大脑当机，更忽略了来自周边的异样。

一个短发圆眼的小女孩不知何时来到他身旁，拉着他的手嗲嗲地哀求，“哥哥，哥……给我买蜜饯糖吃，哥哥……”

“拉米……”一声轻唤犹如梦呓，久别重逢的欣喜差点掩盖事出突兀的古怪，罗在短暂的晕眩中回神，甩开黏在身上的小女孩，却发现手腕上扣了一圈令他浑身无力的海楼石手环，手心里多了一张墨迹未干的字条。

小女孩依然保持着纯真无邪的笑脸，她跳上花台，在边沿坐下来，两条小细腿前后打晃，好像一个不谙人间苦乐事的稚嫩孩童。

藏剑阁里，亦风奔向不支倒地的耕四郎，毕生功法齐聚掌中，掌心按于伤口周围，力求护住老者的心脉。

“亦风，你记住……你和你父母不一样……我只愿你永远都不要知道真相，无忧无虑……至于……指导练剑时间，你天赋高于索隆，我教多了反而束缚你……和道一文字，与妖血邪气相克，你……受过净化后……还是半妖体质，不容于……和道，索隆更合适……你们都是优秀的剑客，我从未偏心于谁……”

一字一句，句句语重心长，带着一个师父的谆谆告诫，带着一个爷爷最深的愧疚。

“不要说话了！”亦风带着哭腔低低吼出来，“我没想刺进你的心脏，最多划破点皮肉解解气，就像你把和道交给索隆那次……可是……我好像控制不住手脚，控制不住……”

“我知道……”耕四郎嘴角噙了笑意，笑意浓得连溢出嘴角的鲜血都覆盖不住，“不用自责……你只用记住，一个剑客最重要的……不是剑技，不是用剑的力道……是剑士驾驭剑的意志，目前……索隆强于你……”

说到中途，耕四郎突然拉开专心输功力的亦风，使得身后的偷袭落空。可功法中止，拉扯的力道迫使短刀深入要害，断送老者苦苦撑持的一口气。

“真可惜，本来打算加强咒印的。”短发女孩隐去锋利的狐爪，浅笑嫣然，“现在看来，应该没什么必要了。”

亦风不顾强敌虎视眈眈，径直扑过去要继续施旧法，触到的却是一具全无生气的温热躯体。

这一刻他才明白胸腔中疯狂蹦跳的心为什么痛得这么厉害。原来这世间最关心自己的人，不是那个絮絮叨叨口中只有亡夫的老太婆，也不是那个从未谋面的不该存在的爹，而是这个被自己痛恨的老者，可是，他现在突然离去了，殁于自己的手。

所以当绿发剑客提刀冲进来呆愣住时，亦风站起身，话音中带着几分神经质的平静，“是我，拿着刀一下就刺进他的胸膛了。你知道我的速度，这老头也没想到我要杀他，躲都没躲……”无视索隆的惊怒，亦风的目光陡然钉在门口一脸无措的山治身上，感觉到他妖气外露，在藏剑阁神龛的影响下瑟瑟而抖，霎时怒气大盛，逆魂出手，直指金毛狐妖，“你的隐妖墨玉环呢？”

逆魂不出意外被索隆的和道挡下，看着这柄通体净白的朴素名刀，不由得想起耕四郎的嘱托，心中更是腾起一股无名火，“今晚你出去干什么了？为什么和这只狐妖在一处？为什么……”

一语未毕，感觉胸中有一团力量随怒气膨胀，想想插在耕四郎胸口的那把刀，他强行命自己冷静，纵身一跃，没入黑暗中。

索隆第一时间奔向倒地的老者，万般不甘心地冲身后咆哮，“去找医师啊，特拉罗也行……快去啊……”

罗依稀听到有熟悉的声音点自己名，可看看挡在身前，整个身躯都缠绕了武装色霸气的黑短发男人，再瞥一眼仍然扣在手上的海楼石手环，只能无言地苦笑。

“好久不见了，特拉法尔加·罗，这些年你隐藏得很深啊。”

男人刻意压低的声音如瓮中的闷鼓，敲得罗神魂俱震。


	11. 子非狐11

第三十一章 纷乱

隐在避灵寺足足看了一夜的戏，黑狐晓晓才携棕狐布琳离开。

前因后果再简单不过。

一个偶然的机会，布琳接触了亦风的阿婆塞尼，读取到她记忆中的大秘密，一个足以颠覆避灵剑道馆的惊天秘密。

利用这个秘密，可以下一盘一箭三雕的大棋。让剑道馆在内斗中颠覆，制服妖捕特拉法尔加罗，瓦解山治哥哥和绿头剑士那不对等的感情。

颠覆剑道馆是布琳的目的，动摇山治对绿发剑士的感情也是布琳所愿。认识布琳十余年，晓晓还是不太懂这只三眼狐汲汲营营求的是什么，不过只要有共同的利益可以追寻，玩一下姐妹情深的游戏还是可以的。

下好这盘棋并不难，亮出黑狐的身份赢得塞尼的信任，点燃她怨恨的火种，再借塞尼的口把火烧到眼里容不得沙子的亦风身上，为保万无一失，晓晓趁亦风深受打击无从戒备，给他下了一道耗费三百年妖力的蛊心咒印，到关键时刻，就算他不想下手也身不由己了。

塞尼的记忆里还包含罗十岁时的经历，晓晓便让布琳施展妖术，把自己变成拉米的样子。已故多年的妹妹现世，精明如罗都恍惚了，不慎之时被扣了海楼石手环。至于后来闪现一个强壮的黑发男带走罗就不在计划之内了，不过只要能打击威胁狐妖的妖捕，会导致罗遇上怎样的恶势力都无所谓了。

最后，还需支开可能会造成阻碍的绿头剑士。这种事让山治哥哥做正合适，顺便向他借用可在寺院里通行无阻的隐妖墨玉环，隐去妖气，接近罗，接近亦风和耕四郎会更加顺畅。

除了亦风当场跑了，没有和索隆进行生死对决外，其他都很完美。

哪怕找山治哥哥归还隐妖墨玉时他反复追问，自己一口否定，随便罗织个理由应付一下也就过去了。毕竟耕四郎是死在亦风手上的，亦风亲口承认，索隆亲眼所见。

黑狐技弱，但胜在攻心。妖的心纯粹极端，人的心和私欲更是脆弱易操控，一旦打开人心底最黑暗的那扇门，兵不血刃，便可搅得天翻地覆。

剑道馆也确实离天翻地覆不远了。主持大局的馆主一夜间殒命，凶手是首席弟子亦风，唯一能与亦风对抗的三刀流索隆在协助乌尔基料理丧事后，不知迷路到了哪方天地。撒加返回家中照料临产的妻子，连一向热心肠的女剑士达斯琪也受命回王廷了。

发生这么大变故，山治无心在巴拉蒂主厨，他也不信索隆满世界迷路的传言，这个玩笑在当下一点也不幽默。

以山治对索隆的了解和直觉，他顺着仪河，在上游的瀑布里找到醉心修炼的剑士。

与其说是修炼，不如说索隆在借瀑布流冲刷发热的头脑。飞瀑从高空飞泻直下，带着震耳欲聋的巨响砸落深潭，溅起丈高的白水花。索隆像一尊雕塑，赤着上身伫立于潭中央的岩石上，任瀑布如何冲击都坚挺不动。

“你到底在干什么？”山治凭着所剩无几的妖力，费了好大功夫才把索隆弄上岸，劈头就是一句喝问。

剑士紧闭双目挺身站立，被水流冲刷太久，周身冰凉无暖意，连呼出的气息都带着浓重的寒意，“那你又来干什么？我可不会感激你打断我的修炼。”

见索隆上身的肌肤泛着受冻后的青白色，愤愤说道:“修炼？我倒觉得你是在自虐！”

“不要岔开话题！你此次来要图什么？就为了把我弄上岸？”

“我……”山治仅是担心剑士要陪护在他身边，至于怎么解决目前的困局，他真没想过。

索隆突然张开双目，猩红的双瞳放射出冷厉的光，定定锁住略显局促的金发男人，配合那张棱角分明的严肃面孔，眼神越发慑人，“师父遇难前也是这样，约我去谈心的是你，说话避重就轻的也是你。所谓的谈心，除了绊住我让师父孤立无援外，没有任何价值。我相信你不是存心害人，但你头脑一热就爱护女人的习惯……你自己也清楚，我想听实话。”

绿发剑士突然单刀直入令他措手不及，他掏出烟斗来想点燃，发现烟和火石都已经被瀑布打湿了，只能干巴巴叼着，脑中转过无数念头。

如果布琳酱和晓晓没有诸多奇怪的行动，以亦风偏激的性格，山治大概会相信亦风弑师的事实。可晓晓一口咬定她没有参与的动机，借隐妖墨玉也只是为了潜到寺里偷拿养在禅院里樱山雪莲，一种可以助益修行的药。

而退一万步讲，就算晓晓和布琳真的参与了，一个是亲妹妹一个是挚友，山治也没有勇气把她们交出去面对仪间盟的裁决，就像先前宁愿放任布琳封闭索隆的记忆也不愿让他想起大姐零玖是害得他父亲尸骨无存的人。

“你不想说我不会逼你，山治。”一声疏离的称呼拉回山治的思绪，下一句更是把他的心提到嗓子眼，“我和亦风约定，七天后在樱山之巅，他要一个胜负的结果，我要一个完整的真相。”

无暇顾及亦风和索隆何时会了面的细枝末节，从剑士轻描淡写的口吻中，不难预想这是一场生死之战。竞剑大会有耕四郎撑场，才避免了两败俱伤的惨烈，而现在，又有谁能阻止他们……

“不管是你，罗，还是亦风，都有诸多不可说的秘密，我能感觉到你们在刻意隐瞒，不论是善意的还是恶意的，这样的做法令我很不爽。”

被点名的罗远在东洲罗格镇打了个喷嚏，天知道他遭逢了怎样的惊悚局面。

那晚趁火打劫带走他的不是别人，正是堂吉诃德家族的最高干部维尔戈。一个留黑短发，手持竹刀，擅长用武装色霸气的强壮男人。

带他到一个隐秘的场所不图别的，只为胁迫他时隔十三年后继续为堂吉诃德家族效命。

维尔戈以武力加金钱和地位来胁迫，罗内心深处丝毫不惧，但他还是表现出一副惶恐恭顺的样子，以此来膨胀维尔戈计谋得逞的快意，好让他帮自己打开海楼石手环。

签所谓的合作条约也顺理成章，知晓明哥的最终计划，在三方中周旋的初步策略都想好了。

一切谈妥，在罗一口气还没松完时，一个蓄谋已久的附加条件自维尔戈口中提出。

“卸下你的心脏，交给我。”偏头看一眼罗古怪的表情，维尔戈冷哼一声，“不要用这种眼神看我，驾驭好野狼之前要时刻提防被咬，不了解清楚你的本事，堂吉诃德家族又怎么会无端接纳一个叛逃者。只要你不遵命令，你亲手签的条约会第一时间送往仪间盟，你的心脏也会化为齑粉，所以，爬墙头的事我劝你慎重考虑。”

看来，十三年过去，有长进的不止是自己，火鸟妖的手下也没以前那么蠢了。

“还有……”维尔戈冷不丁又冒出一句，“这几天你最好安分地待在这里，避灵寺里狗咬狗那种事，看热闹就好。”

“我说……”单手捧一个勃勃跳动的心脏，罗藏在帽檐阴影下的眼神在抬眸的瞬间冷厉如冰刀，“有什么事能不能一次性说完，我这个人脾气很不好！”

“彼此彼此，我也很讨厌别人空言恫吓，那个人，可能会死！”手中竹刀挥舞出刺耳的尖啸声，一语未完，已然把罗逼到角落，夺下他手中的心脏，速度之快，力量之猛，令人咂舌。  
第三十二章 生死决

一山有四季，十里不同天。山脚的避灵寺内繁花未落，山顶却是白雪皑皑，冰风萧瑟。这便是樱山。

索隆和亦风正是在冰棱林立的山巅雪谷里展开生决战。

哪怕观战无数次，山治仍然适应不了面对索隆亦风双雄对决时担惊受怕的痛苦。

他从没有理由去阻止。索隆身为一个以第一剑豪为目标的剑士，要与首席师兄过招，借此提升修为，已然成了使命一般的本能，无论胜负还是生死，除了恩师耕四郎，旁人无权干涉。就算此次比试是因为耕四郎的死，而死因复杂，情况不明，没有一个适当的理由劝止。

现今他更没有力量去阻止。磁鼓镇为救索隆耗了他近九成的妖力，若非有母亲索拉遗留给他的内丹护持，再加上哲夫老头的五行阵镇身，他早就人形不保化出狐身。身上裹了高领的长袍，蹬一双长筒靴，正是为了遮掩日渐浓密的狐毛。妖力不济的话，使用踢技也很勉强。

今日是真正的生死局，以生死论胜负。

两人都默契地拔刀开战，竟没有半句语言交流，或许在之前约战的时候他们把该说的都说了，无法融入战斗氛围的只有旁观的山治而已。

与竞剑大会相比，局势似乎没什么不同，可百招过后，高下立显。

变化明显的是亦风。

戴上一顶弑师的罪帽，他整个人显得阴沉了些，也历练出几分稳重，右手持一把普通的阔刀，招式快而不乱，从战斗到现在，竟未损伤一毫，一向弱于索隆的体力也没有过多消耗，整个人立于不败之地。

反观索隆则显得狼狈。双眼时而张开时而紧闭，在明暗光线中不断调整攻防策略，可力量和速度都不占优势的情况下，攻不够迅猛，守缺乏严密性，百招过后，侧腰和手臂相继挂彩。

现在的形势，斗到最后，索隆必败无疑。

失败就意味着死亡，这是决斗的约定。

会看着索隆赴死吗？山治不敢想。到关键时刻，他大概会靠本能行动吧，尽自己所能，拼力护着他。

除了山治，战场边缘仍有观战的人。

黑狐晓晓和棕狐布琳藏在雪谷里的一块巨岩后，仅靠耳力听音，也不施妖法偷看，那是准备隐伏不动，静待决战结束。

罗刚到，选了一个可以观览全局的绝佳好地，可以看清藏匿不动的黑狐和棕狐，可以看清山治脸上担忧又愁苦的表情，更可以看清决斗场中双方一招一式的变化。

能站在这里，只因满足了维尔戈的所有条件，再给他献上一个可以给堂吉诃德家族带来丰厚利益的计划，终于获得单独行动的自由。

自由是翻身的机会，至关重要。所签的条件也不会成为阻碍行动的枷锁，罗会一步步将枷锁粉碎。

只是，罗罗诺亚·索隆，一个突然闯入他生命中的意外，让畅行无阻的计划有了顾忌。

前期为数不多的接触，他多少萌生了探究索隆这个新鲜物种的好奇心，毕竟，活了二十多年，他从没见过活得如此坦荡纯良的人，连对自己恩深情重的柯拉松，也有阴沉冷淡的表象，唯有索隆，让人从表看到里的通透，通透到不忍去怀疑。

直到那晚，隔山观火算是间接诱发耕四郎辞世，索隆面对血案现场下意识点他去救场的急切，不知不觉间催化了深藏于心底的某种莫名情愫——生平第一次，在总揽大局时他对迷陷于局中的人产生了愧疚情绪。

所以这次，一打听到亦风索隆决斗的消息，草率准备之后，他第一时间赶到，预想在尊重决斗结果的前提下，找适当的时机扭转局面。

斗争就意味着流血和死亡，在利益纠葛的渲染下更显丑恶，但亦风和索隆不同，就算是因耕四郎之死诱导的决战，也没有在仇怨支配下变得不可控。刀剑交锋，在冰雪的辉映下森冷耀目，刀光映射着两人极度专注的神情，竟没有了同门相残的肃杀感，剑斗已然升华为出尘脱俗的竞技盛宴，令人观之赏心悦目。

在索隆身上，总能发掘出源源不断的新奇点，罗能感觉到，这场战斗，在结果出来之前，他不能随意插手，还要阻止黑狐棕狐坐收渔利的不良居心，虽然绿发剑士又中一刀，让他的心跳慢了一拍。

战斗随着索隆的第三次挂彩戛然而止。

亦风悠然飘落在一根冒出地面的冰锥尖上，苇白色的袍子在寒风中鼓荡，上次竞剑大会被削断的蓝发也在短短几天内窜长到腰，在他激烈的战斗后杂乱地黏附一身。

知情的罗多少能猜到缘由，亦风是黑狐和人类的混血，有半妖体质，头发短时间内疯长是他开发了半妖潜力的征兆，短短几天连遭人伦惨变，压制了他的轻浮躁动，以他的天资，修为突飞猛进不足为奇。

——被耕四郎之死影响心绪，眼睛复明后各种不适应，又面对一个修为突进的半妖对手，索隆，你又该如何解困局？

“小师弟，很狼狈啊……”见对手弓腰垂首气息不稳的样子，亦风皱眉惋惜，“苦练了十年的盲剑，朝夕之间适应明眼战斗很难吧，虽然你这几天努力修炼，比在藏剑阁一招失手好一些，但是……”亦风晃晃手中的阔刀，看也没看随手往地上一丢，“我现在只出了七成力，这样赢也太没意思了。再给你点时间，一招定胜负，不要让我失望。”

对面的索隆不言语，默默从剑道袍上撕一块布蒙住双眼，用嘴叼住和道，一手执鬼彻，一手握秋水，摆出三刀流架势。

亦风立在冰锥上不动，没有趁索隆备战的时候突然袭击，反而婆婆妈妈的告诫，“你确定准备好了？不用再给你时间？我要提醒你，这一招，不是你死就是我亡，如果你赢，你就可以取走我怀里的木札，上面写有我知道的所有真相。如果你输，不好意思，你必须付出生命的代价！想好了……”

“啰嗦！看招！”

先动的是索隆，不等亦风亮出兵器便蹂身抢上。三刀挥动，一招大千世界加龙卷风的混合技搅得雪花冰锥漫天飞舞，剑波激起层层雪浪，狭窄的冰谷瞬间陷入白茫茫的迷雾中。

雪浪携凌厉的剑波滚滚而来，亦风后发先至，抽出腰后的逆魂飞身而上，却不忙迎击，而是扑向化出原形试图挺身护索隆的金毛狐妖。

幽蓝的弧光闪过，金毛狐妖飞出战圈，腿上的血瞬时染红了脚下的一片雪地。

亦风的嗓音回荡在谷里，不知声音来自何处，“从没见过你这么幼稚的人，这一刀，算是回敬你的助纣为虐。小师弟，现在轮到你小心了！”

逆魂脱手，迎着剑波飞旋，不多时便将雪浪冰锥清出一大片。天地即将澄明，冰锥雪粒粉粉下落，索隆的鬼斩已然贴近要害。

亦风矮身避过，错位到对手身后，抬手接住飞回来的逆魂，灌注全力挥向背对自己的索隆。

绿发剑士不忙转身，反手用鬼彻抵挡也是拼尽全力，却因手臂带伤外加使力不方便的反手刀受不住兵刃相撞的惊人力度，撞飞了逆魂的同时鬼彻也脱手落地。

生死胜负即在须臾之间。

索隆松口，和道精准地落入刚失了鬼彻的左手。借快速回身的势头，一招二刀流魔九闪不给对手任何喘息的机会。

逆魂被撞飞后楔入远处的雪地，亦风百忙之中脱下苇袍，手无寸铁挺身迎上索隆的双刀快攻。

时间在一瞬间凝固，和道的刀尖嵌在亦风左胸，亦风手中不知何时多出的冰锥划开了绿发剑士的颈部皮肉。

索隆专注于感知金属兵器，一时忽略了雪地冰锥的杀伤力。亦风在双刀逼近要害时顺手抄过一根冰锥直击索隆喉口，不露半分杀气，动作柔和自然，直接令绿发剑士为战斗而生的敏锐的感官陷入迟滞。

双方停招的分寸拿捏得太过默契。冰锥未割破喉管，和道也偏离了心脏。斗了十几年，当真的要杀死对方的那一刹那，却又停招不动。

“你赢了……”索隆摘下蒙眼布，声音因颈部受伤轻到微不可闻。

“今天的你赢不了我。”亦风的论调竟不显轻狂。

在旁观者看来是对峙的局面，真正的胜负只有他们自己清楚。冰锥先划破了索隆的颈部，和道后一步送到亦风胸口，毫厘之差便是生与死的距离。喉管被划破后还能不能刺中亦风，索隆不知道，即使刺中也是一死一伤，输的还是他。

“但是……”亦风光着上身，指指扎着刀尖的地带，一反战斗时的轻松自如，声音陡然变得严酷，“看到心脏部位的黑色符号了吗？黑狐下的咒印，蛊惑我的恨意，失手杀了老头儿，又……想促使我杀你，和道驱邪……应该能克制……”

两句话一过，亦风左胸上的浅淡黑印眨眼间变得浓艳起来，只见他双目赤红，表情狰狞，用力一拧身体，竟令和道的刀身透过心脏，斜穿了身体。低头看到黑色咒印被刀身源源不断地吸收，亦风嘴角扯出得逞的笑意。

“你疯了？！”索隆从来只靠身体来感知，他从不相信自己的眼睛，现在更不相信。

一切还迷雾重重，他只想逼问出真相，从没想过要杀死修炼十余年的同门对手。

“不要激动……黑狐就在附近……山治，文斯莫克·山治……布琳，记忆操控，你缺失的记忆……我这几天调查……”

和道突然的震颤打断亦风的话，激得他一口口涌出暗色的血，握冰锥的手不知不觉间松开。

索隆也愕然松开刀柄，看亦风软倒下去又连忙搀扶。

事态发展超出了所有人的控制。亦风和索隆从对峙到一方倒下的时间，仅够罗从视野良好的山脊赶到事发地。

两只狐妖冲在前面，晓晓去照顾受伤的山治，布琳奔向搀亦风躺下，对周围突变一无所知的索隆。

“ROOM-屠宰场！”

一声低喝如凶神降临，纹着刺青的五指箕张，一个淡蓝的半球自掌心快速膨胀，几乎覆盖半个雪谷。鬼泣出鞘，嗡鸣声起，划开雪雾，转瞬间，便是肢体身躯四散漂浮。

罗抬手把那颗棕色的狐狸头瞬移到掌中，在她头顶稍稍用力，祭出果实能力与缉妖法术结合的万流归元，致使棕狐妖法紊乱，一声吟叫后便神志不清。

效果很明显，绿发剑士被禁锢的记忆如洪水破闸，在他脑海里横冲直撞，最终归成一股清晰无比的时间线。

索隆十指插入发丛中，用力抠挠着剧痛无比的脑袋，半晌抬起头来，凌厉到可怕的眼神使得远处的金毛狐妖倍感惊恐。

“蓝眼睛……粉毛狐妖……原来是你！”

第三十三章 现实

绿发剑士从梦魇中惊醒过来，眼前的景象忽明忽灭。

梦中都是死亡的场景。

一个熟悉的绿头发猎人被粉毛狐狸咬断脖子，内脏、血肉撕得到处都是……耕四郎胸口插一柄短刀，面容安详……亦风心脏位置多了一个血洞，睁着双眼，死不瞑目……

父亲死了，死在粉毛狐妖手里……耕四郎死了，死在亦风手里……亦风也死了，死在自己手里……

文斯莫克·山治……金狐……矮小的黑狐……凶手……

原来，自己才是最麻木最愚蠢的那个。

脑子里的画面片段，不停地交叉闪现，直到最后一根弦被绷断了，索隆不得不惊醒过来，确认几分是事实，几分是幻觉。

床边是罗，一个莫名其妙的消失了好几天的人，最后的记忆有他从天而降救护自己的场景，现在又见他忙忙禄禄地给自己检查身体并换药包扎，担忧和关心溢于言表，索隆本能的警惕与排斥轻了许多，他预备从罗这里了解情况。

“特拉罗，亦风……怎么样了？”

罗裹绷带的手停了停，微微低下头，眼神隐在了帽檐阴影下，“黑狐的蛊心咒印是种种阴毒妖术中最厉害的一种，要施术的狐妖亲自出手才能解。以我的果实能力，本来可以给他换颗心脏保命，只是，他孤注一掷地借和道破坏咒印，咒印跟驱邪的和道相互抵触，破坏的不仅仅是心脏，连魂魄都受到震荡，离体了。我医术有限，救不了失魂之人……”

“所以……他现在在哪里？”索隆不顾伤口的剧痛，挣扎着要下床，被罗抬手按住肩膀，顺着对方的视线朝角落看去，看到一具皮肉枯槁的躯体，即使闭上眼也完全感觉不到生息的躯体。

“在山巅的时候就没有气息了，他最后的请求是希望你收下逆魂，应该是那把弯刀……”看索隆目光呆滞，罗也没接续下去，至于黑狐晓晓趁自己救人时带走山治和布琳的事，以及亦风怀里的刻有部分真相的木札，罗觉得以目前的状况，不宜再给他增添打击。

可索隆回缓的时间很快，罗还没想好安慰的话，索隆继续追问，“你有没有见到……一个木札，亦风说，他把要告诉我的真相都刻在上面……”

“可能掉了吧，战斗时亦风脱了外袍，那两只狐妖……”

闭上眼，对方的刻意推脱被岔乱的气息暴露无疑，“我要一个真相……再残酷也无所谓……我知道你能给我一个让我看不出破绽的理由……但不要再瞒我了，不要像山治那样……他姐姐粉碎了我的家，但那时误会太深，他又舍命救我……如果他坦诚一点，我不会恨他……但是，十年了，他一直瞒得死死的……”

索隆双手捂脸，语声竟有些哽咽，再没战场上傲气凛然的三刀流剑客风范，俨然是一个被谎言刺得遍体鳞伤的可怜人。

心悸动无比，他还不习惯毫无保留的坦诚，可绿发剑士极度伤感的样子直戳他的心尖，尤其想起索隆恢复记忆时看山治的眼神，他打心底里不希望索隆用同样的眼神看自己，于是咬咬牙狠下心，罗把了解的尽可能合盘托出。

前因后果并不复杂，可涉及自己的部分不算少，着实需要一番坦诚的勇气。至于跟唐吉柯德家族的纠葛，无论如何也不要索隆牵扯进去。如果他心存怀疑问起，只好回答他不能说。

事实上，自己身世与亦风耕四郎的牵扯能不能抵消索隆对先前隐瞒的介意已经不重要，剑士对此似乎也不太在意。关键在于亦风是耕四郎真正的亲人，正好死在索隆的和道之下，正常人尚且过不去这个坎，更何况索隆是个重情守义的人。

耕四郎是足以比拟柯拉松的存在，将心比心，罗能估测索隆的痛苦程度，可看他蜷缩起身体，沉寂了须臾后突然呕出血来，罗暗暗责怪自己操之过急，不该竹筒倒豆子，一次说得太多。

“我没事……没事……谢谢你告诉我这些……”嘴上强装没事，各处自行撕裂流血的伤口却不容他逞能。

罗皱紧眉头，把人按了躺回去，重新处理伤口。

心里堵了一块大石头，麻木了所有感官，药汁刺激伤口血肉的疼痛感受不到，环顾四周，才认出这是自己住了十几年的小石屋。

几天之内的沧桑巨变，亲人和朋友相继离去，留在身边的，还有几分真心？

“索隆当家的，黑狐带走了山治，不知道他们还会有什么计划，现在劝你宽心不现实。我只能说，你现在还不算独立的剑客，轻易沉陷于别人的阴谋圈套里，完全像一柄供人驱使的剑，力量再强，也只是一枚抢手的棋子。山治三言两语可以引你离开剑道馆，黑狐隐在幕后就逼得你和亦风同门相残，到现在这个局面，耕四郎和亦风意外殒命的黑锅很可能扣到你头上……”

罗自认为索隆足够自傲，不是一个习惯于别人温言安慰的人，所以他选择揭其短处，试图以激起他的斗志的方法助他走出低谷。

“那我该去学阴谋诡计？”索隆目光如炬，眼神里有失控的怒意。

罗苦笑着摊手，“以你的性格不适合学，不过，以后行事，多留一个心眼总没有坏处。”

至于“我更欣赏你的干净和通透”这句话，罗咽了回去没说出口，目前的情形下，太纯良耿直就是天大的讽刺。  
第三十四章 怨念

山治坚持要探望索隆，晓晓好说歹说阻拦不住只能由着他，之后悄悄跟在后面以防不测。

他的脚在樱山之巅遭受重创，休息了一天还是一瘸一拐的。晓晓为此心疼了一路，直到进了避灵寺，正逢亦风的丧期才舒坦一点。

“不识抬举，伤害山治哥哥，损害黑狐利益的都该死。”晓晓愤愤地在心里骂一句。

耕四郎和亦风都死了，只剩一个伤势未愈的索隆和一帮没有多少威胁的杂鱼。念及此处，晓晓进寺再无顾忌。

山治却是顾虑重重，一路注意躲闪寺里的人，即使留下来撑场的人已经不多了。俗话说树倒猢狲散，参加耕四郎葬礼的人数还算可观，隔几天到了亦风的丧事就不同了，因为真正和他处得来的人屈指可数。

然而山治避开了路人，最终还要面对特拉罗协助索隆处理丧事的情境，简直和谐得刺眼。因为罗，自己悉心护持了十余年的感情一朝梦碎，还陷入一个不可逆转的死局中。

索隆一定恨死了自己，这种情况下随便出现一个人暖暖心，多少都会被感动的，更何况罗还是个善于察言观色，动摇人心的主。

就像现在，空旷的练武场上，看到的就是这样的场景。

“你伤势未愈，现在进行不宜高强度修炼，快把刀收起来……”罗钳住绿发剑士的手腕，小心翼翼地取走他掌中的刀，“究竟是一心练剑还是自我麻痹，你心里比我更清楚。”

“我不知道……”剑士小声嘟囔一句，双手捂脸，膝盖重重砸在石板地上，“他们说得没错，亦风是死在我手上的，师父也走了，剑道馆的维持自然落在我头上……不管从哪个角度，我都像造成这一切的罪魁祸首……”

罗默默地把夺过来的刀插回鞘中，幽幽回应道:“索隆当家的，这次变故错综复杂，你揽不了那么多责任。维持剑道馆更不是简单的事……”

想起亦风葬礼上稀稀落落的吊唁者，以及那些掺杂了畏惧的针对自己的诸多风言冷语，剑士颓唐地跪坐在地，自然而然接过罗的话，“的确，除了剑术，我什么也不通。只是一场葬礼就已经猜忌不断，如果大家要走，我无力阻拦……”

哀戚悄然蔓延，又被罗硬生生阻断，“要走的不必强留，真正心系剑道馆真正信任你的自会站在你这边。时局变了，人要顺势而为。”

索隆默然不答，依然保持跪坐的姿势。罗也不动，抱着手静立在侧。

那边一片死寂，山治心底却被这样的场景划开一个口子，一波波酸楚的苦水从口子里涌出，溢满整个胸腔。

或许是儿时苦难的记忆被屏蔽的缘故，亦或是本性使然，索隆在山治印象中一直是坚如磐石不可催的，即使因双目失明，修炼过程坎坷异常，即使亦风这个对手刻薄阴损又强大，即使面对站在剑道至高点的鹰眼，索隆也没有表现出刻意的软弱，至少没在自己面前表现出来。可在这样一个认识不到两个月的腹黑男面前，他居然放低姿态显出无助的样子。

也许，是对自己失望透顶了才另寻安慰吧。

也好，在听晓晓说明事情原委后，山治就有一种强烈的感觉，自己可能要失去索隆了，虽然未曾真正得到过。

在仇怨的真相揭晓前，或者是罗出现前，山治不曾有过占有索隆的念头，只要一直远远看着他偶尔接近一会儿就足够了，可自从注意到特拉罗看索隆的眼神，带着探究好奇的意味，山治心中瞬时警铃大作，他预感到这样的探究好奇会发展成不可控的情愫。那晚鬼使神差地要了索隆的身体，与其说是酒精催化还不如说是发‖情期的妒意和占有欲作怪，好像又回到妖族里默认的标记行为，做了就是占有了，别的雄性不能随意掠取。

但山治清楚自己是兽性未除的狐妖，而索隆是开了灵智的人类，还是一个自我意识极强的孤傲剑士，一场占有决定不了什么，所以在听晓晓说明前因后果，顺带了解罗的底细后，山治危机感越盛。

罗算是与耕四郎的亲子有灭门之仇的，就算把仇恨转嫁到耕四郎身上也不为过，如此轻描淡写就放下了，多半因为索隆，樱山之巅在关键时刻救场，更能说明索隆在罗心里的位置。

而目前，自己在一旁观望，暗自神伤，又能改变什么呢……

确实，山治无心也无力改变现状，但隐在不远处窥探的晓晓已然目光阴冷，紧紧握了拳头，“山治哥哥，我绝不会让你白白伤心的，你不想做的事我来做！”

苟活半世，亲娘苦命早逝，亲爹伽治冷血狠毒又无情，所谓的好姐妹布琳也只是一个心思难测的利益盟友，唯有一个能舍命救护自己的同父异母的亲哥哥，和善得快脱了狐妖狡诈嗜血的本质，对女性无条件的温柔，宁肯委屈死自己也不报复别人分毫。

晓晓恨男人，恨雄性。她有时在幻想，如果所有男人能照着山治哥哥的模子回炉重造，她才能调整对男人的看法。

至于索隆，他是山治哥哥最在乎的人，就算不能回炉再造，至少也要让他体会山治哥哥的苦楚。

让他切身体会的方法很简单，利用一块可引人生魂的灵镜——虚迷梦镜即可。很幸运，守到夜里，等山治和罗相继离开，等索隆睡下养伤，终于等到引索隆进入虚迷梦镜的时机，也亏得索隆最近连遭变故心绪不宁，晓晓才有入侵他神识的机会。

虚迷梦镜专诱入梦之人的生魂，一旦入梦镜，生魂与肉身分离，除非在镜中自行苏醒，恢复神识，否则非死不得出。


	12. 子非狐12

第三十五章 虚迷梦境

梦突然醒了，一切触手可及，又置身于一个陌生的真实世界之中。时间像湍急的流水，过得飞快，索隆感觉自己像一只停不下的陀螺，不断感受这个世界的奇异变化。

这个世界有厨子，有罗，还有一些奇奇怪怪的陌生人。

一开始，是记忆深处的场景。

一个双眼碧蓝的人脸狐身小男孩，正是幼时遇见的小山治。他拉住一只全身墨黑的小狐狸的手，向她苦苦哀求。索隆能听清内容，小黑狐叫晓晓，居然是山治同族的妹妹。他在祈求妹妹帮忙，找寻失踪的朋友。

索隆记起来了，那时父亲惨死，他激愤之下拒绝小山治的好意，独自在丛林谋生，后来，撞上两只小狐狸，正是黑狐晓晓和一只不认识的棕狐，因剑术浅薄，轻易就被制伏，为防自己寻仇，她们用妖法屏蔽自己的记忆，随后滚落山坡，生死由天。

之后有很长时间的场景都停留在山治那里，像走马灯一样展现了他从小到大如何跟哲夫学习厨艺并修炼踢技的情形，其中，更多的是他一人做糕点饭食，得空就给自己送餐的场景，更不乏自己练剑比斗时他默默的窥探和无言的担忧。

场景再转换到磁鼓镇求医，又是山治如何忍伤受冻，如何献出毕生妖力给自己治伤复明的经过，连他隐瞒治伤真相的细节也不曾遗漏。

还不及与原有的记忆串联，画面陡然略到陌生的世界，竟然看到了罗的过去，与自己受狐妖所累的经历相似，却因掺杂了耕四郎以及连环杀伐的缘故而显得惨烈。

一个安乐的家庭被一对把恩爱凌驾于众生之上的男女摧毁，女人是黑狐，是亦风的亲生母亲，男人是耕四郎的亲儿子，又被耕四郎亲手斩杀。

听罗简单讲述过童年经历，根据眼前的景象串联起前因后果并不难。看幼年罗阴冷入骨的眼神，遭逢亲妹妹病故依然沉静如初的倔强，画面比想象更加触目惊心，索隆心底蓦地涌起惺惺相惜的共鸣，又好像是孤独久了偶遇知音的愉悦——弱小带来的灾难不是抑郁堕落的理由，必须身心强大才足以在这世间生存。

而场面又在索隆意犹未尽时朝着离奇的方向发展，幼时的罗成长起来，变得越来越陌生，至少不是目前认识的罗。他暗怀仇怨，策划了耕四郎和亦风的辞世。画面陡转，罗带着淡淡的笑意走过来，行到中途，突然提刀刺向自己的胸口，刀尖将到未到之际，一人飞窜出来横在中间，挡住了致命一击后人形消散，化出了金毛狐身软倒在地。

索隆静静杵在原地，没有理会行凶的罗，也没上前照顾重伤垂危的金狐，他只觉得脑子有点不够用，在金狐虚弱地告白时，索隆更觉得脑仁疼。

“绿藻头，你没事真是太好了……临死之际，才有勇气跟你说，从小时候认识开始，我一直很在意你……不管是因为愧疚还是其他，为了你，就算要舍掉我这条命也无妨……只是，特拉罗心思难测，你最好……离远一点……”

索隆不为所动，慢慢走过去触碰金狐，手接触到的软毛没有实感，狐身轻若无物，连流淌的鲜血也没有温热感。

到底是谁在这个鬼地方编排这种莫名其妙的闹剧？

陷身于镜中的索隆兀自一头雾水，镜外已然翻了天。

在晓晓用梦镜摄走索隆的生魂并带走他的肉身没多久，布琳前去告知晓晓的异动，山治一路追查，终于在樱山半坡的山洞里找到隐匿的晓晓，差点被眼前的景象吓得失魂。

绿发剑士躺在洞壁边，肤青身冷，看起来毫无生机。晓晓源源不断地注入妖力，使得一块淡蓝色的水镜悬浮于上空，镜中是绿发剑士的身影，还有诸多光怪陆离的场景，山治赶到时刚好目睹镜中舍身救人真情告白的一幕。

“晓晓，快停下，你要干什么？”

黑毛小狐狸并没有停下的意思，她继续抬掌给水镜续妖力，狭长的双目里满是不容抗拒的倔强，“山治哥哥，我实在看不惯你如此委曲求全了，我要让他知道你的苦衷，让他看清你为他付出了多少，在他没醒悟过来自己有多混蛋之前，他不用出来，如果继续执迷不悟，他……”

“晓晓！”金发男人吐掉嘴里的烟卷，从相认以来，第一次对这个亲妹妹吼得歇斯底里。不过他不是喜欢和女性理论的男人，尤其这个女性还是他的亲妹妹。

山治再不多话，化出狐身，毅然纵身飞入梦镜之中。如果晓晓真的在乎他，一定会让梦镜停止运转，这是既能救索隆，又不会伤害晓晓的双全之法。

进入到镜中，正好撞见绿发剑士阖上双眼，以双手为刃施展无刀流四处劈斩的情景。

“绿藻头，你……清醒过来了？”

索隆的生魂并没有受到过多的震荡，眼睛睁开，瞳色依然猩红黯沉，盯着面前的金狐，他的话语里透着陌然的冷意，“浅薄的幻象只能迷醉双眼，蛊惑不了内心，罗不是轻易被仇恨蒙蔽心智的人，你……大概也不会轻易说那些肉麻露骨的话，如果想说，不至于把一个重要的真相埋没十年！”

“我……”一来就被尖利的质问刺痛内心，金狐低下头，辩解里混杂着极度的自责，“对不起……她是我的大姐，我不能让她陷入仇怨中，对不起你的人是我，要报仇……尽可冲我来……”

“你以为我心心念念的就是报仇？”索隆难忍被误解的愤怒，“用你来偿还血债我就心满意足了？山治！撇除恩怨相处十年，我以为你了解我，我也了解你，原来我们都错了……”

“索隆……”山治小心翼翼地靠近，却故意回避索隆的愤怒，“我对你的只有愧疚和担忧，也许还有其他不该有的幻想，但是……不管怎样，我都无法忍受你在我面前出事……”

话音未落，山治突然暴长出三条狐尾禁锢住索隆的身体，汇聚全身妖力于内丹后，倏地拥住他的身体，张口将妖丹渡入索隆口中。一想到很可能是最后一次亲密接触，金狐忘情地封住他的唇，彻底阻断他拒绝的机会。

“就当是最后一次微不足道的补偿吧……”

金狐浅浅地笑着，目送对方的魂魄剥离镜体，与肉身融合后，最后一根弦彻底崩断，神魂堕入无边的黑暗中。

金狐堕入黑暗，剑士重获新生。

从地上站起，看看呆坐在原地，几乎被惊得神魂错乱的黑狐，再望望掉在她脚边的一面水蓝色的圆镜，镜中俨然是金狐身躯越变越浅淡的画面。

剑士多少明白了闹剧发生的原因，当机立断拔出和道来，对准圆镜快速劈下。镜身一分为二后在剧烈的震荡中粉碎，金狐的身体从镜子碎片中显现，跌落回地上。

晓晓第一时间扑过去抱住金狐，回头冲持刀的剑士大嚷:“你对山治哥哥干了什么？”

剑士冷冷地反问:“这要问你自己，编排了一出多荒唐的闹剧！”

“闹剧？”晓晓长声冷笑，“实话告诉你，罗罗诺亚·索隆，除了刺杀的桥段，前面都是真实情况影射的景象。山治哥哥苦苦守护了你十年，为了你牺牲自己也在所不惜，就算对我这个亲妹妹，也没这么上心……”

“所以，你想表达什么？”

“要表达什么……”晓晓斜睨索隆一眼，放下怀里的金狐，掩面低头，“奢望一块木头能被山治哥哥感动确实太天真了，不明白他怎么会把心交给你这么一个不通风情的冷血怪物……”但凡进入梦镜中的人无一不如身临其境，荡精摇魄，唯独这个冷面剑客，自始至终看得通透，即使没有山治哥哥救场，他的生魂也能自行突破镜像，回归肉身。

索隆不应声，默然移步，朝躺在地上生死不知的金狐走去。自己被强行渡入一颗妖丹后，感觉全身的血液都被蒸热了，不断涌动，一颗心在滚热中跳得剧烈，好像随时会蹦出胸腔。

——微不足道的补偿？这样的补偿未免太胡来了。

只是，该怎样把妖丹还回去，索隆一点头绪都没有，为避免晓晓再生事端，他只能主动出击。

专克妖邪的和道在瞬息间出鞘，方才斩了虚迷梦镜的刀身直劈黑狐的颈项要害，将她逼退几步后，索隆一把捞起金狐的身体纵身跃出洞口。黑狐论迷魂蛊心固然是一绝，要说真刀实剑的战斗，又岂能和绿发剑士相较，只能眼睁睁看着山治哥哥被带走，再无计可施。  
第三十六章 偿还

能在茫茫樱山里找到迷路良久且无病无伤的索隆，罗发自内心地愉悦，如果索隆肩上没扛着一只半死不活的狐狸的话。

一路辛辛苦苦扛回避灵寺的石屋也就算了，还要把他治得活蹦乱跳，罗难免有些心情复杂。知道索隆被渡了妖丹，罗复杂的心情才转为单一的忧虑。

为索隆细致地检查一遍，确定梦镜并没有影响他的神识，至于渡入他身体里的妖丹，不仅对他无害反而有利。

“这样说吧。这颗妖丹已历时千年的修炼，妖性尽除，属最纯正的金狐所有，很可能是他的亲人传给他的。到你身上，一定程度的辟妖驱邪没问题，如果善加利用，对你修炼也是大有助益。你在偌大的雪山扛只狐狸绕了半宿，不累不渴不冷就是明证。至于山治，损失这颗外来的内丹也不会有致命的影响，最多变回狐身，从头修炼……”发现解释得越清楚索隆的脸色越难看，罗干脆闭嘴，静待他发作。

“我不需要！不需要他的什么补偿！”索隆起身，愤然将金狐的躯体翻个面，就差没把他摔下床，“现在，我只想知道，怎么把该死的什么丹还给他，还有上次治眼睛他灌输过来的妖力！”

看绿发剑士动了真怒，浑身杀意外泄，心头那抹酸溜溜的醋意也随之消散。在以往的印象中，索隆从来都是处变不惊，就算遭逢同门师兄亡故的巨变，也是快速振作起来，而不是像现在这样不管不顾头脑发热，虽然他的失控情有可原。罗没了解到索隆被晓晓算计的具体细节，看目前的事态多少也能猜到，山治一心赔罪道歉，狐妖妹一心护犊怪罪，一般人都难以消受，遑论索隆孤高桀骜的性子。

“还妖丹不难，只是灌输在你身体里的妖力很麻烦，有金狐的，有黑狐的，有鹿妖的，还有棕狐的，几股妖力纷繁错杂，借驱妖术自行疏散，半年时间可保安全无虞。可你的视觉靠鹿妖和金狐的妖力维持，若一次性强行疏导到给山治，眼睛必定保不住，还可能元气大伤。这也是我明知你的身体被妖力影响却无法下手治疗的原因……”

罗解说得郑重，只盼索隆冷静下来从长计议，可对方显然对危害充耳不闻，反倒指着金狐问，“那他呢？会有影响吗？”

“当然有影响……”看索隆瞪眼看过来，罗无奈地摊手，“他是文斯莫克家族的金狐，容纳消解的能力天下一绝，再有妖丹助阵，至少能提升一百年修为……”

“告诉我怎么做！”

毫不客气的命令口吻，罗从不喜欢被命令，但这次怒气上涌绝不是因为被命令，如果索隆的命令是把山治扔出去，他乐意效劳。

罗静默半晌才低下头冷声回应:“我看起来像是放任你损耗自身的人么？”

索隆僵立片刻后在床沿坐下，尽量让语调平缓无波动，“你不想看到我受伤，我很感激。只是……比起靠让人窒息的施舍来生存，受点损伤无足轻重。眼睛嘛，对我来说帮助不大，还是修炼的累赘，习惯了使盲剑，遇到状况要闭上眼戴上蒙眼布才能准确地感知。至于身体，只要死不了就没什么可担心的……”

罗眉头越皱越紧，抬眼审视索隆黯淡的脸色，讪讪地问:“你这是在跟他置气？”

索隆微不可查地露了一丝笑意，“我在那面镜子里看到了你的过去……”不顾对方的惊诧索隆继续说，“我发现在某些方面我们的脾性有些相似，比如不轻易向见鬼的命运屈服，反感别人虚伪的同情和施舍……”剑士的视线转向旁边的金狐身上，眸心泛起冷冽的光，“我失了眼睛失了父亲是因为愚昧和弱小，我从没想过找他全数讨还，没有意义……可他用妖丹偿还，叮嘱我要报仇找他，不要伤害他姐姐，不要伤害他妹妹算什么？靠妖丹催生的实力，又有什么意义……”说到后面，绿发剑士陷入无法自拔的执拗中，“强加到我身上的东西我一定会返还给他，你不帮我，我还可以找别人……”

能不能找到同时会渡妖丹化妖力的人罗不关心，他知道索隆是言出必践，践之必果的人，如果由自己参与还在可控范围，能将伤害降到最小，放任索隆自行处理就不好说了，况且，“反感别人的怜悯和施舍”确实戳中了他，换角度处在索隆的位置，罗也不可能欣然接受山治的做法。好比当年面对明哥高调的施舍，他怒火中烧，毅然选择脱离唐吉柯德家族一样。

“好，我帮你。”

罗通晓擒妖术，与手术果实能力结合更是相得益彰。将索隆体内的千年妖丹引渡出来没耗多少功夫，凝视着掌中的发出淡金色柔光的浑圆丹体，有绵长温厚的力量顺着掌心传入身体，可见千年妖丹确实不同凡响。接下来为了疏导妖力，必须剥离山治的本体内丹，本体内丹比千年妖丹逊色很多，脆弱得像一颗面粉丸子，用力握一握就可令金狐山治灰飞烟灭。

罗回笼五指轻轻捻了捻这颗小内丹，抑制住把它捏碎的冲动，随后不情不愿地教索隆疏导妖力。

罗原本的计划是将索隆体内的妖力疏导到索隆感知不到的程度后适时停止，将伤害降到最低，随即制住恢复元气的山治，力求局面可控。

可惜天不遂人愿，疏导妖力到了关键节点，当失踪已久的鲸妖夏奇带来贝波的紧急消息时，罗难免后悔一时冲动放任索隆的倔强，此时离开，无疑将索隆的安危交到了山治手上，关键是山治背后有行踪不定的棕狐布琳和黑狐晓晓，事情可能会发展到最坏的程度。

能把贝波的安危丢到一边么，罗自问狠不下心。

犹记脱离唐吉柯德家族的一个雪夜，十二岁的罗依偎在一只傻乎乎的熊妖怀里，毛茸茸的暖意让他忘却了失去柯拉松的绝望，忘却了对唐吉柯德家族的愤恨，日后生死相依的漫长岁月里，他无数次感慨，世上怎么会有这么傻缺单纯的生物，傻得让他心甘情愿地摒弃猜忌，放下戒心。

这辈子能让罗放下戒心来对待的人并不多，柯拉松已仙逝，贝波自不用说，索隆算一个。一面是相依多年的挚友，一面是结交不久的知音，非要让罗掰扯一个选择的理由的话，他只能说贝波比索隆单纯，综合实力比索隆弱些，两者相权取其重，再奢望一下山治的慈心善意，罗咬咬牙，用符印给石屋设上辟邪结界以防黑狐来袭，随后跟着夏奇离开了石屋。

罗离开不久，山治从混沌中醒来，入目即是绿发男人与自己面对面盘膝而坐输送妖力的场景。

暂时隐忍不动，勉强用不太灵光的脑袋搞清了目前的状况。自己的本体内丹悬浮于两人中间，作为媒介，将索隆体内的妖力源源不断地疏导到这边。自己胸口上印有一个黑色的桃心画符，多半是引渡妖力的符印。还能感应到心脏位置的另一颗妖丹，正是母亲索拉留给自己的那颗，在梦镜中渡给了索隆，现在居然又回来了。观望四周，发现此时身处避灵寺的石屋，石屋四周布上了辟妖的结界，用脚趾头都能想出是谁的手笔。

想到那个戴斑点贝雷帽的黑眼圈男，山治迟钝的思维一瞬间飞速运转起来。索隆返还了妖丹，毫无保留地给自己输送妖力，看这势头，是要把自己补偿出去的一切都交还回来。罗帮忙的意图山治不关心，索隆图的是什么山治也猜度不出，唯一摆在眼前的事实是，索隆拒绝自己的道歉，拒绝自己的补偿。

——绿藻头，你就这么反感我吗……

被索隆无言的拒绝刺激得不轻，尤其这拒绝掺杂了罗的因素，山治感觉内心苦得要泛出酸水来。被酸楚的心绪牵动了体内正在融汇的妖力，妖力又间接影响胸口的符印，在引渡将成未成之际，本体内丹受千年妖丹吸引，钻入体内极速融合后，山治妖身一震，自臀后暴长出四条硕大的狐尾，浑身的狐毛因妖力充盈显得金澄而油亮。这样的狐身，亮丽而不失妖的威仪，观之令人赞叹。

如果索隆没有双目流血，被隔绝在黑暗中的话，他或可赞叹一二。

金狐的妖力归元意味着剑士的元气大伤，在引渡仪式完成的时候，山治无法控制新生的妖力，索隆自然被强悍的力量震荡开，背脊撞上了屋子的石墙才勉强停下。

头脑里急剧轰鸣，有短暂的意识空白，恢复感知的时候只觉眼睛的位置痛得难耐，撞上墙的后背麻木得没有知觉，唯独思维是正常的。嗅到身旁浓厚的妖气，还夹杂着熟悉的烟草的味道，索隆呛咳一声，弱弱地开口:“你恢复了？”

“何止是恢复？”话语抖得发出了颤音，“托你的福，我不仅恢复了修为，还多了一条狐尾，白得了一百年妖力，我再也不是文斯莫克家族的耻辱了，可我怎么也高兴不起来，你说这是为什么？为什么……”

烟草的气味在快速逼近，吐息落在颈侧，索隆避无可避只能偏过头，淡淡回应，“看来那颗千年妖丹是邪物，会影响心情，你强行渡到我体内的时候，我也高兴不起来。”

被索隆的抢白激起怒意，金狐探手扣在对方颈间将人提起，一声吃痛的闷哼又骤然阻断他的粗暴，金狐慢慢把人放下，搀他靠墙坐好，酝酿了许久的措辞也突然遗忘了。一旦绿藻头显露出忍痛的表情，再汹涌的怒意也会平息。接下来，山治尽量控制住情绪，“这颗妖丹是我母亲留给我的，你不要就算了……我想不通的是，你为什么要对自己这么狠？就算恨我也不能把你的眼睛……”

“我的眼睛只是回到以前的状态而已……”索隆以双手撑地，换个不那么难受的坐姿，“复明的这个月，除了看看人的样貌，这双眼睛基本无用，还给战斗增添视觉累赘，影响感知……”眼睛疼得厉害，一时睁不开，索隆干脆闭紧一些，接着说:“与其看到的都是虚伪的表象，还不如当个瞎子……至于恨你，我为什么要恨你，十年来还要感激你让我忘了仇恨，专心修炼……”

山治忍不住插话，“感激可不是你现在这种阴阳怪气的说法！”

“那你要我怎样？”绿发男人挣扎着坐直，随手抓住对方的肩膀拉近面对面的距离，“按你那只狐妖妹的意思，我们要玩一场惊天动地的恋爱游戏？”

“我还有机会吗？”抬眼环视一圈布在石屋周边的符印结界，再瞅瞅罗留在胸口的纹样，“有特拉罗陪你玩，我大概是多余的……”

索隆挣扎着站起，“我和他……”

山治愤然打断，“你和他怎么样我无所谓！”顿了顿，语调强行柔和，还掺杂了示弱的意味，“我只请求你不要伤害我大姐零玖，原谅晓晓的鲁莽，她只是……”

索隆完全听不下去了，“你的大姐你的妹妹怎样与我无关……”觉得没什么可争的又闭口不言，拄着剑艰难地往外走，狠下心，想彻底结束无意义的争执，“所谓的补偿我已经全数奉还……玩恋爱游戏的话要找狐妖妹那类的才适合，至于我这种不通风情的冷血动物，不值得你挂心！”

看索隆走出石屋，离自己越来越远，金狐迈步去追，不出意外地撞上辟妖结界，像撞上一堵无形的墙，将他震退几步。

“结界！去他妈的结界！”

金毛狐妖催动妖力，膨大的狐尾携风裹势扫开布置严密的禁制符，提升的修为发挥了最大限度的效用，尽管莽撞破禁制引发了妖力错乱的副作用，但错乱很快平复到可以接受的范围内，山治更不在乎，飞身拦在绿发剑士面前，带着极度的伤感，质问在冲动驱使下变得声嘶力竭，“是因为特拉罗吗？你拒绝我是不是因为他？我要一个答案！一个明确的答案！”

绿发剑士露出一个无奈到失控的苦笑，“没有答案……也许是因为罗，也许是因为晓晓，还可能因为你我之间……”

“好了……绿藻头……”金狐化出人形，抬手捂住索隆的嘴，阻止即将出口的话，也许是令自己崩溃的答案，山治没有勇气听，只能凭着本能和私心，靠妖力优势牢牢禁锢着这具不断抗拒挣动的躯体，在他轻声叮咛:“这个答案还是不要说了……我不想听……先前你伤了身体，要尽快休息治疗……现在跟我走吧。”

金发男人并不打算征求对方的同意，分出一根狐尾将人圈住负在背上纵身向前，几个起落已在石板路的尽头。  
第三十七章 最后的坚持

索隆一路上极力维持恍惚的意识，直到山治在医馆门前停下，变回人形，他才微微清醒些。

治疗的人索隆很熟悉，是光顾避灵寺最频繁的老医师，每次剑斗有个大伤小病的，都是请他料理。老医师医术不在话下，体内翻腾的气血和眼睛的剧痛在处理后很快平息下来。

金狐给医师撂下一句“去巴拉蒂拿报酬”的交代后，背起剑士匆匆离开。

专挑行人少的小路，绕了半个仪河镇，来到镇边一处杂草丛生的破庭院里。

“厨子，你到底想干什么？”到了内院，身体得以落地，束缚自己的狐尾也放开了，索隆忍不住质问。

——我也不知道要干什么，至少不想让你待在特拉罗身边……

山治盯着蒙住剑士双眼的敷药纱布，心头的酸楚猛增，一时说不出话。也不想多言，舍却半妖的姿态化身成硕尾绒耳的矫健金狐。

“我给你弄点吃的。”冷漠的答非所问，带着妖瓮声瓮气的嗓音，不复人身时的磁性声线。

等待的间隙，索隆想过趁机离开，但一想这是无意义的短暂逃避又坐回原地。现在离开，与厨子的恩怨仍然存在，最好能找到妥善的两全之法，能平息彼此的误解纠葛。

不多时金狐返回，用旧瓦罐装了半罐清水，提了一只处理好的山鸡架火烤着，把瓦罐送到剑士嘴边，惜字如金地提醒一句:“先喝水。”

泉水清凉的气息从罐口涌上来，勾起剑士的渴意。毕竟从亦风亡故到还妖丹妖力身体受创，还没好好喝过一口水，吃一口东西。山治的细致体贴一如从前，在修炼得饥渴难耐的时候，在兴致勃发想喝杯烈酒的时候，他总能带着需要的东西适时出现。

可感受着对方浓烈的狐妖气息，联想到最近频发的纠葛，索隆瞬间就不渴了，推开水罐，头偏向一边不言语。

索隆不言语，金狐也就不吭声。放下水罐，添几根柴，把火烧得更旺些，一边慢慢翻转简易木架上的鸡，一边用草叶当刷子把渗出皮的鸡油抹匀。

浓郁的烤肉香气引得腹中咕咕直叫，但索隆没有食欲，一点都没有。

以前，不止一次感受过厨子把简单的食材香料变成绝佳美味，食物入口后愉悦味蕾的奇妙瞬间。现在，感觉到山治把美味送到嘴边的动作，闻到同样香醇的味道，那种愉悦感却消失殆尽了。

“你是不是以为美味佳肴可以解决一切问题？好吃到可以让人晕头转向？”非但没有愉悦，反而滋生了反感对方的无名火。

金狐眼神一凛，固执地把烤鸡送近些，几乎要贴到剑士嘴唇上，“有什么吃完再说……”

“你他妈折腾半天就是带老子来这吃一只烤鸡？”几乎控制不住暴涨的情绪，索隆随手把挡在嘴边的烤鸡拍开，声色俱厉地吼出声来:“从治眼睛灌输妖力，到渡内丹，包括一只烤鸡……你从来都是一厢情愿，有没有问老子想不想要？”

金狐狭长的眼瞬间黯淡无光，圈眉剧烈抖动几下后，弯腰拾起沾满土灰的烤鸡，默默地用长着獠牙的狐嘴撕扯咀嚼。

听闻金狐磨着牙关的刺耳咀嚼声，索隆不咸不淡地冒出一句，“忘了，你最讨厌别人浪费食物……”站起身，与金狐擦肩而过，“我也最讨厌拖泥带水，纠搅不清……”索隆不想沉陷在这压抑的氛围里，以双方目前的状态，诸多纠葛短时间内也理不清。

可没跨两步，一根狐尾横扫过来将索隆逼回内院屋子，随即金狐直扑过去，张开爪子钩下束在索隆腰间的赭红色长腰带。

经老医师医治，索隆的伤基本平复，眼睛失明对他的盲剑不仅无害反而有利，在被扯下腰带的同时，出鞘的鬼彻已然逼到金狐的肩膀。

在山治狐妖身份暴露之前，两人切磋较量时斗得激烈的情况不在少数，都是互不相让，难分高下，可现在，现出狐身的山治完全没有切磋时的防守意愿，直直冲着利刃撞过去，任其穿透肩膀。

看鲜血涌出染红对方金色的皮毛，剑士不由得分神，而这疏忽的间隙，鬼彻脱手留在山治肩上，双臂已然被擒住并缠上腰带。

感觉索隆挣动得厉害，眼看要脱出掌控，金狐只能以妖力加持使腰带柔韧不可摧，随即将人绑在旁边的立柱上。

索隆挣了挣发现越动越紧便不再枉费力气，话到口边想起金狐的不可理喻又闭上嘴。

“我该拿你怎么办？绿藻头……你说……我该怎么办……”金狐喃喃自语着，对插在肩膀上造成他大量失血的鬼彻视若无睹，只瞪着一双迷离的蓝瞳望着面前的绿发剑士。

如果索隆眼睛没被包上纱布的话一定会翻个全方位的大白眼，现在他只能嗤笑一声在心里咒骂。

——如果知道怎么办，也不会是这种局面了……

金狐和剑士纠搅不清，直到门口传来一声火气十足的娇叱，彻底化解了这种局面。

“山治哥哥，你何必为这种冷情的人徒自伤心？”


	13. 子非狐13

深夜，一只体型丰腴的大白熊以足尖点地，在瓦舍街巷间极速起落，它的身法快到只能捕捉月下残影，即使如此，也只能勉强跟上前面黑发男人的脚步。

——船长，你再急也要考虑下熊的感受啊……

白熊贝波在心里抱怨，完全猜不透自家船长的想法，但它还是努力追随，想看看究竟是什么样的人类，能令自家船长急成这样。

还好没奔波多久，在它感觉双腿快跑断之前，船长突然在一座旧院子门前停下。穿过一扇歪歪斜斜的破门，一进去就看到蜷缩在内院墙角的绿发男人。

快走到他面前了，绿发男人似乎惊觉有人来，挣扎着从地上爬起，抱着双膝坐在墙角。

这样的场面让船长明显变了脸，帽檐下的双眸在阴影下愈发冷厉。

“贝波，你先出去，关上门，到围墙外面守着。”

贝波还想问什么，看船长不容质疑的坚决，还是默默退出了院门，守在外面。

“你来了……”绿发剑士语气里难掩虚弱，一抬脸罗便看清他满头热汗，双颊染上了不正常的潮‖红。贝波一走远他连并腿抱膝的姿势都维持不住，一下瘫在墙角。

他的状况很糟糕。整个人像从水里捞出来一样，宽松的剑道服尽数被汗液浸透，皱巴巴的贴在身上，胯‖间的布料被顶‖出不正常的形状。剑士的双手看似无处安放却又按耐不住去触碰私‖处。

罗长年混迹于各类场所，见识广博，一眼便看透剑士的状况因何而起。

在离开石屋去搭救贝波之前，罗不仅在石屋周围设下禁制，考虑到禁制可能困不住发疯的金毛狐狸，他又在索隆身上留下追位符，只要相隔不超过百里就能锁定目标，因此才能这么快就找到索隆。

罗不后悔第一时间去搭救贝波，再晚一步，贝波绝对会被文斯莫克家的绿毛狐妖当成提升修为的补品，他后悔的是当初答应帮索隆完成渡妖丹还妖力的请求，索隆这种一时愤慨头脑发热的置气有百害而无一利，追究当时答应的原因，可能还存了一分让索隆和金狐的关系陷入僵局的私心，但若是知道局面会如此不受控制，他说什么也不会答应。

救下贝波后回到仪河镇，第一时间循追位符的信号顺利找到索隆，可这样的状况，他一点心理准备都没有。

扶起瘫坐的索隆，拉开裂了一个破口的腹卷初步一察，在他小腹上发现一处黑色的爪形印记，且印记还在不断晕染扩大。再看看周围，染血的鬼彻被随意丢弃在一边，熄灭的火堆旁有水，有残余的食物，有带血的布料碎片。最重要的是这个破院子里同时有两种不同的狐妖气息。

“又是山治纵容黑狐伤了你？”

罗随意的触碰使得剑士一下瑟缩起身体，呼吸明显粗‖重起来，他轻轻摇头，往虚空伸手，想抓东西借力避开罗的触碰，狼狈之余还不忘应答，“我……我自找的……”被黑色印记催生了泛滥不止的情潮也难掩他的愤懑幽怨，“谁叫我……命运自小就和他……牵连在一处……谁叫他那么在意我……”

浑身被奇异的酥‖痒和灼人的燥‖热感侵占，混沌的脑子里犹自飘过黑狐晓晓目睹自家哥哥被刺穿的质问，还有那积聚了无尽怨气的一耳光，那时索隆彻底懵了，连金狐也陷入凌乱，竟没留意到自家妹妹带他走之前还在剑士小腹上留下阴毒的一爪。

自古传言狐妖狡诈擅长魅惑人心之术，它们的体‖液妖毒自是与此有关。索隆想起知晓山治狐妖身份的那晚，接触了金狐的体‖液没多久，他便陷入情‖潮汹涌却浑身无力的被动，经历了第一次噩梦般的情‖事。不断被进入，不断释放，自小历练的意志力在这种让人疯狂的陌生感觉前不堪一击。

这次的感觉比上次更糟，坚持到罗赶来已经是奇迹，被妖毒激发的原始本能中催生了一种危险的欲‖望，理智上努力克制，身体却逐渐背叛意志，开始迎‖合一切有可能舒缓这痒‖热的触碰行为，可这样的迎‖合令他充满罪恶感。

“罗……不要管我了……”所剩无几的理智在做最后一搏，“黑狐这样做……有阴谋……你不能……”剑士顿了顿努力找回重点，“把我打晕……泡冷水也行……我不能，绝不能任他们摆布……”说了两句摸到腰间的和道，迷糊的脑子里又有了新主意，“和道……能驱邪，用和道……”

罗皱起眉，压住那双妄动的手，又用力握紧了，把他的身体牢牢圈在怀里，犹豫了一瞬，终于咬咬牙下定决心，空闲的手探进对方的裤子，触到不曾妄想过的禁区。  
第三十八章 克制

绿发剑士微弱无力的挣扎不像反抗，倒像是欲拒还迎。事实上，熬到现在能保持一点理智实属难得，先前为了渡妖丹还妖力元气大伤，虽然由老医师进行了初步调理，可到底还是没有恢复如初，又挨了黑狐一爪，意志上终究坚持不住了。

当遮蔽私处的裤衩褪了开去，胯间灼烫的硬物被温暖的手掌握住，指腹不断摩挲圆润的头冠时，索隆忍不住呻吟出声，最后一根心理防线也彻底崩断了。

诚然，从残缺的记忆补全的那一刻起，有太多纷繁复杂的恩怨情仇在他脑子里纠搅碰撞，他一向平和坚定的心绪彻底凌乱了，陷入无穷尽的彷徨、愤怒和哀伤中。而性欲是人类最原始最不可控的需求，在心神不定的情况下，即使坚定了十几年的修行意志，索隆亦不能免俗。

手掌套弄的频率加快，惹得剑士快意迭起，仰头拉长了颈线，跟着手的节奏小幅度耸着臀。分身硬挺得鼓出了紫红的筋，根根分明，铃口早迫不及待地渗出了透明的液体，沾染得蘑菇头嫩红而水润。柱身在撸动中爆出强烈舒爽感，胀痛中有痒热，痒热中有酥麻，以胯间为中心，整具躯体都要烧起来了。

“唔……要出来了……不行了……”索隆的意识早被情潮冲击得七零八落，只凭着直观感受在胡乱呓语，快感升到顶端，身子一抖便泄了出来，白浊径直飙射在光裸的腹肌上。

有了最初的绝佳体验，欲望之门就此打开，轻易不能关上。绿发男人贪恋似的趴靠在对方腿上，微微翘起了臀，沟逢间赭红的穴口难耐地一开一阖，未及插弄已然湿了。

被这样香艳的画面冲击视觉，肌肤相亲时不可避免地被对方的体液和温度诱惑，罗并非滥情之人，但也不是性冷淡，有D之血脉抵抗妖性强烈的淫毒，他仍呼吸节奏紊乱，胯下之物不可抑制地雄起，原因全在于索隆，这个令他的探究好奇之心彻底变质的人。

罗变质的内心滋生了克制，约束他不能理所当然地乘人之危，他有过幻想，但他从不希望借这样的时机入侵剑士的身体，没有意义。

但看剑士双颊潮红依旧，喘得越来越厉害，小腹上黑印未消，罗皱了皱眉，还是选了折中的办法，毅然拔出随身的鬼泣在手腕的动脉上抹一刀，将涌血的口子贴到索隆口唇上任他吸食。

黑狐下的淫毒中所含的妖性过于猛烈，仅是简单的泄欲并不足以驱散。罗偏巧是D之一族的后代，D之血脉专克妖毒，情势危急罗不及思索，便用了最简单粗暴的渡血解毒之法。

D之血脉被妖族忌惮，被普通人类妒嫉，原不该轻易示于人前，更何况黑狐晓晓居心不良，给索隆下毒又没有下招，很可能是为引自己前来，诱自己被妖毒传染后好一网打尽。

但此刻顾不了那么多，拖一刻便多一刻的危险，何况面对晓晓的阴谋，罗心中已有将计就计的妙招。

罗献出的鲜血可谓是立竿见影，不多时，索隆的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，小腹上的黑印明显消退。神识回归，他第一时间便感觉口中咸腻一片，鼻端血腥气浓重，随即察觉到嘴唇正吸附在一处涌血的伤口上，抬掌一摸，正好碰到罗挽高了袖子的手臂。

“你清醒了……”罗的话音中，因失血和被撩拨起情欲的缘故，透漏出无法掩饰的倦怠缱绻。

“你……”用手一摸索，很快探出对方割腕放血消解自己妖毒的事实，而随处探查的手，不可避免地触到了对方胯间的凸起，隔着裤子布料，仍能感受到它的粗硬和灼烫。

被妖毒催动起汹涌的情潮时仅是理智飘摇不稳难以自制，但基本记忆还在，罗如何帮他撸动释放，如何给他饮血解毒的片段仍在心头。

或许是情潮未消冲动犹存的缘故，亦或是其他不可知的因素，剑士接触欲根的手紧了紧，逼出对方变了调的惊呼。

索隆急忙缩手，缩回的手又不知该放于何处，只能尴尬地跪坐着，“我……”想致歉感谢又不知从何说起。

“不用在意……”罗尽量平复心绪，解开裤头，自行握住男根慢慢套弄，好像把它安抚得软下去，这场乱性危机就能解除一样。

对方的的喘息声虽被刻意隐忍，但丝丝毫毫清晰入耳，越发勾起索隆的蠢动。妖毒解除但欲火未消，对方君子般的行径更令他歉意迭生，刚经历过欲火焚身求而不得的折磨，一切因自己而起，愈发不能坐视罗自我解决的窘境。一直被忽略的后穴也在此时顺应局势，滋生扰人的湿热瘙痒感。

咬咬牙，似是下定决心一般，绿发男人突然扶住罗的肩，双膝分跪将人逼在双腿之间，不等罗有所反应便沉身下坐，小穴张开口，借体液润滑，瞬时将肉刃吃下去一半。

“……”罗握住茎身的手受惊撤开，慌忙扶住索隆的腰。这突如其来的主动令他始料未及，呆坐了须臾，直到裹住自己柱身的肉穴猛地绞紧，吸得他一激灵，感觉小腹一阵热意涌动，似有体液要喷薄而出，连忙收心忍住。

再看索隆，俨然没有刚才断然献身时的傲意凛然了，又硬又烫的肉柱侵入私穴，如果是预料中热辣辣的痛感还好，可现在这种夹杂着些许酸楚和饱胀的麻痒感让人欲罢不能，在体重作用下，不知不觉把一整根都吃下去了，臀峰还贴着对方的囊袋，脸上霎时烧起来，看不见对方的神色，但那几乎停滞的呼吸节奏足以说明对方的震惊。

“你也不用在意……”索隆蒙眼纱布下方的面颊一片浓艳的潮红，喘息片刻方才捋顺唇舌，尽量用听起来豪放一点的语气解释:“我一向不习惯……让别人陷入麻烦……况且，感觉似乎还不错……”

贝雷帽檐下的灰眸越瞪越大，少倾，罗差点笑出声来，他从来不曾见过用身体还恩情还能解释得如此清新脱俗的人。他特拉法尔加罗对天发誓，在索隆主动坐上来之前，他不愿对索隆做什么，可现在，对方的肉穴将自己的欲根吃得紧紧的，微微一动便有不可忽略的快感扰人思绪，不断蚕食人的理智。

“索隆当家的……你真是越来越有趣了……”罗不可抑制地扬起嘴角，扶在索隆腰间的手猛地收紧，掐住人的腰快速耸动起来。

“喂喂……慢点……”快感在交合的部位炸裂开，剑士有点消受不住了。

“在献出自己之前就要做好觉悟吧，索隆当家的……”罗的磁性声线自带低沉的感觉，魅惑入耳，说得索隆的脸酡红更甚。

再顶弄几下，觉得撑起对方身体做的姿势过于费力，索性将人按了躺在地上，拉起他的腿搭在自己双肩使其臀部悬空，一个猛扎后又温柔地半入浅插，寻着能让对方兴奋的点，对准了开始狠命地研磨捣弄。

肠穴在一次次或轻或重或深或浅的攻略下不停地松弛开又收缩括约肌绞紧，身在其中的阴茎在有节奏的缩放中反应强烈，感受到了极致的愉悦。

罗有一段时间进入了往我忘物的状态，直到贝波的警示声拉回了他的三分理智。

有狐妖的气息从破院子的后方逼近，特意避开了正门的贝波从侧院墙溜了进来，不多不少正好三只，金狐山治，黑狐晓晓，棕狐布琳。

三只狐翻墙越壁飞身落在院中，两人欢爱的场景历历在目，不过，三狐的反应各不相同。布琳看了一眼便迅速转身捂住脸，金狐石化在原地，眼中的灼灼凶光简直要把欢爱的两人烧个洞，黑狐不关心罗和索隆，只盯着自家的山治哥哥看，嘴角的笑意生动得能说话了，“山治哥哥你自己瞧，这种枉顾恩义的浪荡之徒根本不值得你为他伤心劳神，放弃他吧，恨他吧，你和他没有未来的……”

在帮索隆解毒前，罗已想好了不同状况的应对之策，现下的局面也在预料之内，只是好事被干扰，多少有点意犹未尽，心生不爽。但不爽归不爽，计划还是要走全套。

装出沾染妖毒感知不到外界的浑噩状态，罗旁若无人地拼命抽送几下，又猛地拔出来，滚烫的精液径直喷溅在索隆的小腹上，刺激得对方也身子激颤射了出来。

罗俯身软靠在索隆身上，实则是遮住对方发现异状的惊愕，随即捂住他的嘴，低声耳语，“别动，别出声……”

话音未落，一股妖风自身后袭来，正是金狐满含杀意的一抓，拎住罗的外袍将人往外带。极力一扯，留在手中的却只有笑脸纹样的黑色长袍，长袍的主人不知何时已金蝉脱壳，光裸了上身站定，好整以暇地拉起裤头，遮掩住软垂下去的男根，临了还有几滴白浊洒在蓝底的黑色斑点裤上。

在金狐的记忆中，或者说在融入人类生活之后的记忆中，人对于做爱的态度都是极尽婉转和私密的，就算做得正欢被发现，一定会尽快遮蔽逃离，只有妖族兽类才会视做爱为光明正大的举动，做完后可以甩着硬挺的性器招摇过市，所经之处撒一路的精液。

他还是第一次在人类身上看到被捉奸还能如此坦然豪放的，特拉法尔加·罗果然不是一般的人类，不然也不会把他的索隆迷得七晕八素，记得上次跟索隆做，可是在攻略与反抗过程中闹得个精气血液双失，不欢而散，如今看索隆的状态，蒙眼纱布下那半张脸的表情，俨然是十足的欣悦感，这家伙是自愿的，对被自己撞见的事似乎也满不在乎……

“你到底对他做了什么！”金狐终究抵不过被抢夺的愤怒，一抓不成后四根硕大的狐尾直直竖起，飘摇之时妖风阵阵，单脚高抬，便是威势十足的连环踢。


End file.
